Tales Of a Durramee
by eroomally
Summary: Now a Ranked Warrior, Maci embarks on her first ever Tour Duty off World. However she must face the harsh reality, discrimination against her gender and facing it alone without her friends. Once more Maci must face difficult challenges that are life Threatening to her and others around her. However can Maci survive mentally and physically to become the Kaidon of her State?
1. Prologue

Welcome one and all readers of various types.

This is the second book to my Series "A Sangheili Story"

If you wish to read the first series please go check out my Story "A Sangheili Story" as it contains vital information in the characters and Maci Durramee herself.

Yes this is a halo fanfic and Maci is indeed a female warrior which some fans may not agree with but I will have you all know that Maci Durramee has gone through particular treatment to become a ranked Minor so please at the end of each Chapter leave some feedback both good and bad.

You will also be able to find this series on DA as well.

Please join me for the second part of this series in the life journey of Maci Durramee and her friends.


	2. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

"Within the darkness of the cabin I can hear the faint murmurs of the engine humming. Its delicate sounds a delight to my ear drums as I type this up in hopes that somehow someone will understand or even come close to grasping the events that of which have taken place during the past few weeks.

To put it simple the tragedy that has happened is something that no one could truly foresee nor avoid and thus I must tell you all that whatever happens to me, whatever happens to those upon this ship, its crew and its commander, that none of this could have ever been avoided nor shall it. As Sangheili we will embrace this moment and we will strive forth, for this is the tales of a Durramee, and my account shall see through it all.

Perhaps I should take the blame, many of the crew do not believe females to have the rights as males, some of them are so old fashioned that they believe that this is all my own fault but I beg to differ my dear reader, for what I'm going to reveal to you is something that may not just take your breath away but make you question your own sanity and your own alliance.

Maci Durramee Signing off"

 **6 Months after the Events of Durram's reclaim.**

Peace had finally come to the long awaited state named Durram as the sun rose up high into the sky beaming down its golden ray's reflected through the golden grass that covered most of the mountain and hill side of the state reflecting its peace but also its isolation. Unlike many other states Durram was an open country but during the past year or so it had become home to terrorist acts against the states Governor and Clan leader. Many buildings lined the open past areas, some destroyed but others in reconstruction, many of these buildings where closer to the start of the states boarder, even the bigger buildings in construction.

Maci Durramee awake in a frantic, her hand clasped against her chest feeling the rapid beat of both of her hearts, her mandibles spread wide as she gasped for air and blinked rapidly. Within her small circular room she inhaled a deep breath and exhaled steadying her nerves, she'd become plagued by nightmares ever since what happened more than 6 months ago, her biological uncle was the reason for so much lose and sorrow that it hurt her mentally to come to terms that she herself was related to such a monster, a male whom had destroyed her home state in a single night with such ease and claimed it as his. However like many things in life one must always pay the price, and Maci was the one whom made him pay, locked away in the deep dungeons of high security being tortured until he was bled dry of all information or become too insane to be withheld.

"Another nightmare?"

Cooed a soft yet charming voice that forced Maci to look to her side, there laid a relaxed and calm Zuka, his long muscular body covered in scares from head to toe but mostly the deep scare that was etched on his neck was the most notable of all. His pale complexion and golden eyes made him a rare and exotic stranger too many compared to Maci, although she had rare blue eyes that sparked with electricity as she gazed upon her mate whom lay by her side.

Maci Durramee was the future Kaidon of Durram, she was the only bloodline left of her whole entire family, the only Durram left to raise and rebuild a state, though thankfully she had friends. Many of her friends from Zelso had come to aid her during such a cause and had helped with the planning of rebuilding Durram in her absence. For Maci was just a female trying to uphold her family name and bring about a new Era for females and Males, it was a strong and difficult task but one of which she equalled with more than enough determination and pure will power.

"Yes another one of those"

Softly the female replied to her mate as she rested back down against the softness of their bed curling up along Zuka's side with such ease and little worry. It wasn't tradition for such a couple to be seen like this, humans called them Boyfriend and Girlfriend but for Maci, Zuka was her mate, perhaps they had not been wed by Sangheili tradition but they were together no matter what. Time would soon tell for Maci though, she knew that someday they would be united together but until then Maci felt that she herself had this massive weight upon her, the last Durramee the only one to become first female Kaidon of its era, to govern it by herself. Isolation was another thing that plagued her for many moons now. Ever since the events had taken place Maci had felt herself drift slowly into a depression unable to reassure herself whether or not society would accept her and her new title.

Thel, the Arbiter had bestowed Maci with great Honour and named her and her friends the Hero's of Durram, yet even with her friends Maci felt that she would be drifted away by her new found responsibility, her former Master and friend Vorumee was acting as Durrams main Governor in her absence, he'd already left two days ago to speak on her behalf to the Arbiter about rebuilding Durram. Her goal was to have the state remain as a country, to serve as a foundation for life and growth unlike the over growing Cities, but Maci also knew that she'd need buildings, towers to help bring in support, military and financial as well as a place of promise and hope for the many new lives that would soon enough come to live here.

By now Durram only had a few people, Vorumee had come to live within the state, he'd already put up his hand to also help at the newly restored Academy, he'd brought along with him his Granddaughter and fellow brother whom had taken up a small pasture and started to grow fields of vegetables and a small herd of Colo. Then there where the two, the twins to be exact, it was unexpected when Maci had been told that her state had been assigned two worthy and honourable Ultra's and she didn't have to guess exactly who they were. Both Duran and his brother had come to live within Durram state actioning as its new guards, and although they did not bring family, it wasn't hard to tell that eventually they would start one soon.

Of course there was Sko and Truun, both of those two had become such good friends in short time and where Maci's best friends within her age, those two had helped to come live down here as well, Sko had started to take up teaching for Military tactician within the Arbiters Academy amongst many other talented minds and as for Truun well it's not hard to tell that he too took up a fond liking for Military stuff, though his is rather more brute force and power rather than being the mind to scale it all out like Sko, Vorumee had even taken the time to train Truun and put in a recommendation to Vadam Academy seeing as it was indeed the neighbouring state.

Currently it was just a few civilians, some of which Maci didn't know of yet, but you can be sure familiar faces also fled to the new free state, both Kat'lina and Ca'tro had joined becoming the newest of members to join the slowly growing Academy in Durram, it was small but those two had a fond liking to helping Vorumee out as well as Ca'tro following Duran's every step. Promising hopes was all Maci could and shall only wish for, but with hope comes other things as she leaned in and nuzzled her mate softly. Morning was upon them but even so Maci didn't wish to leave the comfort of her bed.

"Aren't you going to get up soon Kaidon?"

Softly the large male by her side chuckled as he gazed at her from the comfort of the bed that of which he had blankets wrapped around him just as much as Maci herself did. Faintly she giggled at his words; it felt odd being reminded daily if not hourly by the people around her. However Maci had yet to become use to such terms and phrases addressed to her let alone using it as her own title. For now all the young female sangheili could be focused on was the reconstruction of Durram and restoring her family's former glory.

Although the sun was shining through the windowsill that was adjacent to their bed, Maci didn't' desire to move or get up as she pulled herself in more to Zuka taking in his scent and easing her mind as if in a dream like state. Zuka was the type of male that respect Maci, he loved her with all his hearts even though for such young lovers they had already been through so very much. Many debates and claims had been dealt with in regards to Zuka, considering the fact he had formally been a part of the raiders and had grown up with them, which he had told Maci everything he could about, there were still issues with the fact someone with no last name let along a distinct bloodline would be so close to a Noble like Maci.

For it was Sangheili tradition for the males to mate with those of their equal skill, as for Nobles it also meant that they would mate and wed with the strongest Noble to help maintain the bloodline in a healthy state, however there were changes happening already within civil lifestyle, females where indeed becoming ranked titled warriors, some going off world with their unique skills others remaining on the Home World to protect and defend it, Maci was one of those females, a prime example of someone whom had been through the Great Trials, had surpassed every cruel and torturous test and in the end had come out on top, not just that but she had also saved her Home State, Durram.

In doing so many females, younglings and even males of all ages had come to see Maci as a great warrior despite her gender, she had proven her worth more than once and in her actions had raised up and been awarded even by the Arbiter, Thel Vadam, himself; an honour that of which is only bestowed upon to the greatest of warriors. Yet not many saw things that way, and Maci was excelling in all her requirements to the fact that she had been given the honorary acceptation to go on her first tour, one that would be off world. Although the sounds of it was boring, a brief mission to an off world planet far out to locate and examine Forerunner technology, and although that in its self-sounded interesting and exciting, Maci also wished that it was more combat based, though she had been assigned as a Minor, to be a security on board the ship.

"I take it you're not interested in today's final check-ups before tomorrow?"

Once more Zuka commented brining Maci back to reality as she flicked open her blue eyes having half fallen asleep within such short timing, a smile creeped upon her mandibles taking in the expression of Zuka's face as he gave off an almost devilish look as if to challenge Maci. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for the both of them as for Maci was to board the covenant Assault Cruiser named; Revenge. A highly upgraded warship designed to hold large cargo as well as a good enough defence system for a lone ships single venture out towards far away planets. With its crew and its technology the large warship was well designed for combat but also for storing large amounts of things, it was more military owned then anything but had been commissioned by a few scientist for a particular journey out towards an unknown ice planet.

For the young sangheili female was thrilled by the news she also knew that her time had come to get up as she let out a faint chuckle causing her mate to look at her with a raised brow as if slightly curious as to what she was up to. It wasn't a surprise for Maci to be coming up with things in her head like this, she was always full of surprises as she sat up and wiggled her brows before getting out of bed wrapping a robe of steal blue colours swiftly around her body giving one final cocky look back at Zuka before making her way to a small slide door on the far end of the room which slid open revealing a small little bathroom.

Inside was clean tiles and a modern appearance, you'd have believed this place was new if not well looked after for sure, yet Maci's home was her former home, it had simply been cleaned and all damage had been repaired with some minor improvements added, Maci had taken the main master room as her owns, a faint nostalgic memory often washing over her each time she would walk into the room, even the faint memory of how it had been before and after the Destruction of Durram. Slipping out of her robe, Maci made little to no effort in rushing as she took her time cleaning her body up and down in the hot steaming shower knowing that Zuka would have already gotten up and gone out down towards the locals in the area.

One of the residences had an issue with their vehicle and seeing as Zuka was great with technology and skilled engineer, it was by far his will to strive forth and help them out while also gaining new knowledge of other vehicle equipment. Of course the young male was the one to be very handy with such things, in fact he even seemed to suit a better lifestyle serving the military as an engineer then she had thought. Many times Maci had considered asking Zuka to apply for the engineer job on the Ship she was assigned too, though he declined only due to his background and upbringing. It wasn't every day the military assigned rookies aboard their ships to mess up their Banshee's so it wasn't a surprise that Zuka of course would decline Maci's offer, though she still had wished for some company. For on this ship she knew little to nobody and the feeling of being alone by herself, though that was just a terrible thought lingering within her head.

Within short time the young female had dressed herself in her usual garments wearing a blue steal top and skirt like dress. The top covered majority of her upper half from her chest down to her lower torso leaving only her stomach area exposed, a single leather strap crossed over her left shoulder with a small piece of armour decorated in a unique design. For the skirt came down with a loin in the middle and with it was a small leather piece with the Durram symbol on it in blue, a sign of her status within her state as future Kaidon. Down her sides where leather straps that criss-crossed, a large circular metal belt in the middle of them to hold them in place while the rest of the dress draped down her sides exposing some of her flesh but ending before her knees before continuing further more down her back ending just a little before her shins. Top that off with standard sandals and you have a very impressive looking Durramee ready to embark on her brand new day.

However that wasn't the case for Maci as she did the final strap up on her side and made a slight adjustment to the skirt and finally letting out a sigh which echoed faintly in the small bathroom before stepping out. As the door slid open Maci saw the room was empty, Zuka had neatly done up their bed and had put on his standard outfit from the looks of it leaving his armour still on the stand. Even Maci didn't put on her armour today knowing that tomorrow she would wear it before her leave and before leaving behind all the people she knows, all of her friends. Silence was all that echoed in her eardrum as she listened intently in hopes to hear the faint sounds in the distance but she could barely even hear a single sound.

All that could truly be heard was the faint calls of Colo's with some Dunkmals in the distance and the single howl of a K'rousm. Yes the K'rousm where flourishing since Maci had returned back to her land, they had started to repopulate despite their declining numbers and had even become somewhat use to the new thriving life of Sangheili within the area. From time to time the young pup that of which Maci had saved during her first mission, could sometimes be seen in the distance, however the K'rousm where not creatures to be tested and they were not exactly the most trusting of creatures either to say the least since they had been tortured and enslaved by raiders. Yet somewhere in the young females heart was hope that someday they would be able to work alongside each other, and it was that faint hope in her heart that gave Maci hope for the future, not just her but for all around her.

Suddenly an alarm went off on a terminal on the far side of the room; its blue hues glowed vibrantly in the short distance between Maci as she cocked her head up brought back to reality by the soft humming sound that strung out from the machine. Sadly that was all she could hear as she slowly walked over to the terminal and gave it a swift swipe, turning the alarm off and ending its humming sound causing the vibrant glow to dim down to a faint blue. With another heavy hearted sigh Maci raised her head up to the stone ceiling and gazed up wondering what news today would bring.

For today she would head down towards the main area being rebuilt, it wasn't too far and was within walking distance but Maci always felt the distance to grow longer each and every day despite the regrowth of buildings and life. Shrugging her shoulders and grabbing her final accessories, two leather bracelets up on her biceps decorated with faint golden metal lines to form a swirl. Strapping on a single hilt to her leather belts on her skirt, Maci dared to walk outside her room. Motion sensor doors slid open as she did so revealing the small hallway, it wasn't narrow in fact it was wider than the place in Varo which Maci had stayed at. Yet all the walls where stone which kept the house cool and it made Maci feel right back at home. Down the hallway and past the various doors, Maci came out to the main entertainment room, it was a large room with a circular shape, a few chairs and a small table where arranged before the dining table.

On the far end of the house was the kitchen which had various utensils and devices for cooking. You can bet on one thing for sure, that Zuka was the cook in house, he had taken a liking to the various country styled meals out here as well as enjoying the fun of making a mess for Maci to clean up, though she didn't mind. Softly smiling at the thought, Maci brushed her cheek at the memories here knowing there where many. This was after all her home, the place she grew up in, the place she was forced to run away from and reclaim. For the main time of this place being restored Maci spent her time back and forth between Vadam and Zelso state finalizing paper work as well as other things such as learning how to maintain her role as Future Kaidon.

Although it was true, Maci was going to be the first Female Kaidon of Durram and would receive various backlash, she was going to do it with small yet great steps to a better future, one that will have no equality issues and one that will allow for all to be whom they are, but not everyone was accepting of such a way, in fact many debated against it believing in the old ways. However the old ways had proven to be mere lies in regards to the Covenant, and so a change of heart was at hand. Many wars had broken out through the streets of the main cities and their larger states, even Durram had its own fair share and it was Maci's duty to start to protect it. For now she left the main Governing role to Vorumee, as much as he was to be the governor and a master teach here in Durram he had also put in an application to become a Council member, and would probably take up the title upon Maci's return when she would become officially Kaidon of her home State.

Not an easy job to be a council member and usually it was offered to those a little younger then Vorumee whom was past his prime years but yet he is still a fast and skilled master at battle and combat and considering the stories Maci had been told about him, she didn't doubt for a second that Vorumee would even best Duran in combat. Another motion sensor door slid open as Maci approached the main entrance doorway; outside was the beauty of the golden grass shimmering in the distance swaying with the faint breeze passing. Such a golden glow was reflected on Durram, it was this very fact that made this place beautiful, not many city's kept too much open space and so Durram had a perfect purpose as to many other smaller states did. Durram was smaller than Vadam and even smaller then Zelso but even so the place was small neat and tidy which made it also a target for enemies as Maci had learned the hard way.

Taking in the fresh scent of the air, Maci stepped outside, her dark skin felt the warmth of the beating sun upon her as she closed her eyes and let the moment wash over her, calming her very soul before she realized what todays chores where. With a faint sigh Maci turned her head down the path that lead towards the main entrance of Durram. There just out a head where constructions being built, a few larger towers where in current construction, an airport, a main information centre, a place for supplies and then further out another building, a hotel for accommodation. Yet further into Durram where already built houses, some modern others stone like. Those where the new farmers, even from here Maci could see freshly growing crops, for her house was located on a single hill away from many others, it felt almost isolated but Maci knew that this was just the start. Sooner or later people of all species will come, some will want to stay and others will just want to travel and see the beauty this place has to offer. In the distance was a faint call from a Colo, Maci had turned her head to gaze at the herd further out in their small paddock. Colo where easy to tame but some of the farmers felt nervous in regards to the K'rousm Di'rem.

It was difficult knowing that there is a predator species out here that not only could kill your stock and income but also you yourself. K'rousm where still a dangerous species, creatures spoken in dream time stories or folk tales yet Durram had the very few that remained. A Small pack led by an Alpha with one single blind eye. How could Maci ever forget the friendship she had earned with them and that young pup, and although she had returned, the creatures had remained their distance for good measure but she knew they would come around eventually.

Lolling her head back out towards the constructed buildings Maci noted the smaller round circular place, Durram's academy, Maci was to head their right away as the place had started to server both as a military training and a political meeting place, especially for Maci. Slowly she started to walk down across the dirt path letting the fleeting moments go by as she did so remembering that she would be seeing everyone off today and come tomorrow the only person she would be saying goodbye to would be Zuka. Today was her final day here and she knew that many of her friends would want to see her off.

In a way it felt strange as Maci did so, her memories of this home state where not like this, she had never been treated like a noble and had never had friends yet here she was now a more experienced warrior with a title and with people around her to help her through such tough times. Already Sko and Truun would be preparing to leave for Zelso state in the next few days to enlist in The Great Trials there, and although they could go and do it in Vadam state, they desired to return to a familiar place, Maci didn't blame them. Kat'lina had been offered a great position within Durram and had put aside her goal for the Great Trials until next year whereas Ca'tro had embraced his desire to become a part of the stealth force and was working his way up to become an Ultra. Only Ca'tro had become a full-fledged Minor and with that he had been serving his time on the home world but he too soon would be called in for a tour of duty. Kat'lina on the other hand due to her injuries was unable to complete the Great Trial and Maci knew that it was on her hands for such a reason, yet neither of the females seemed to fight or complain about it.

To be honest they had turned out to be best friends, often sparing together, but Kat'lina was off at Vadam and would not return until the far later ours of the day, Maci knew she wouldn't get much of a chance to say Goodbye to Sko or Truun either, but for those that Maci could say her goodbyes to, she would. Another few more steps and Maci found herself at the entrance way to Durram academy, it was a small base with very few people, but the large round circular building offered a peaceful feel, a sense of belonging as Maci took in one last deep breath and pushed on knowing what today would bring.


	3. Rough Days Start

**Name:** **Maci Durramee  
** **Year:** **2560 January  
** **Gender:** **Female  
** **Age:** **22  
** **Rank:** **Minor  
** **Location:** **Skys of Sanghelios**

 **Rough Days Start**

A rumbling startled the young sangheili female, her body glowed in the hues of the blue lights reflecting down upon her as her electric eyes open wide eyeing off the object before her. Maci stood a few meters away from the blue light that came down from the ship awaiting for her to step within its glow, and yet the young female found herself captivated by the sight of the large warship before her bringing back memories of her youthful days when she would sit and watch the passing carrier ships go over past Durram. However those days where in the past as Maci gulped down her fear and turned her head to look a Zuka.

Wearing his casual wear of a torn dirty brown shirt with casual pants, the male stood with a wicked grin on his face smiling at Maci with hope and pride as if he knew that she somehow would be safe assuming she would return safely back into his warm embrace and fall into a bed with him for eternity. It took Maci a few seconds to smile; her nervousness was present in her body movement as she hesitated to move forward to hug Zuka. In her Durram armour, Maci knew she was about to embark on a Journey, one of few females would ever get to live to see, and yet Maci was the chosen one, the one to board a warship, to go off world and to see the outer worlds.

Sure the briefing had sounded boring but now that Maci was here, she could feel her every fibre within her body shack with anticipation and adrenaline as the faint humming from the ship above her echoed through the large building of the space station. Taking her in his arms, Zuka tightly gripped Maci despite her armour being pushed into him.

"It'll be ok"

Reassuring her, Zuka let her go and looked into her eyes acknowledging her nervous shacks and fearful wide eyes but somehow Zuka's words soothed Maci's soul as she drew in a deep breath knowing she was about to leave behind all of her friends. A part of the young warrior wanted to shack her head and leap into her mates arms and forget that she was even supposed to be going on this trip, but here she was knowing that it was her duty to honour her family and bloodline but to also for fill her duty as a Minor warrior for Sanghelios and the Covenant.

"I know…Please send my goodbyes and thanks to the others?"

Nodding his head Zuka nudged Maci in a friendly manner making her giggle slightly before she turned and faced the hover lift before her. Fear once more formed deep within her stomach as she looked up again towards the ship knowing she was about to do this. One small step closer and she felt her hearts jump with both fear and excitement before giving a brief look back to Zuka, his goofy smile and charming attire and appearance made her smile back at him before she looked back to her awaiting ride.

"Last Call!"

Boomed a voice over a terminal nearby as Maci's eyes darted towards it, a few sangheili nearby rushed to other hover lifts and Maci knew that this was her calling. One last time she looked at Zuka and waved her goodbye not knowing what would happen while she was away or what would happen aboard this ship, but either way she forced herself to keep walking until her body was lifted from the ground and the blue glow of light swallowed her figure up into the lift.

Lifted up into the air suspended by nothing more than technology and gravity lifts, Maci went up further and further getting closer to the warship. The ground grew wider and Zuka started to become smaller, people around him too seemed to become faint specs in Maci's vision as she looked down gulping her sense of fear and nervousness knowing she would be leaving this entire place behind for the next month or so. Nobody had been told on how long this trip would take, for all Maci knew it could take about a year or so, but she tried hard to reassure herself that this would be fun, somehow.

Within seconds her body was lifted up into the ships main hall where she along with others stood in a crowded like place filled with Males of all shapes and sizes. Most of them looked about the same rank wearing Minor armour, however once Maci had been lifted up and her feet touched the surface ground, all eyes turned on her. Whatever reassurance Maci had previous become fleeting within the first few seconds of being aboard that ship. Its darkened purple room and faint blue glowing lights in the distances around the circular doom shaped room was all blinded out by the overcrowding and menacing males before her.

Maci was only 7ft tall, the average size of a Spartan, and she was indeed smaller than most of these males aboard, many of them towered over her, some of them a few inches taller than her but even so it made a big difference as she felt herself recline and almost shrink at the glares and snarls she was receiving. From up a head a large boom sound came, it wasn't mechanical like the sound of a terminal ringing out or anything like that, in fact Maci could just faintly see the over glow of a holographic image that must have been at the main front of this place.

"All Warriors eyes on me!"

That voice was stern and very serious as Maci stood quiet trying to figure out what was going on. Nobody moved for her to see, all she could do was stand on the tips of her toes but that wasn't an option as the claws on her tips prevented Maci from doing so. Out cast by the crew and having to rely only on sound, Maci did her best to pay attention to the holographic image that must have been projected.

"This ship is named for a reason, and I will have all crew members, new and old pay full attention. This is not some drill mission; we are here today to travel to an unknown planet. It will be cold, it will be dangerous, but you have a duty of care upon this ship. If you do not obey the rules then I shall cast you out into the pits and your bloodline and family shall be shamed, is that understood?"

At the end of this male's speech was an uproar of cheers that began as all around the young female where males jumping around, waving their hands in the air like as if they were about to go to battle. Meanwhile poor Maci was pushed and shoved from side to side with little to no room to escape or get out or even grab a breath of air as the stench of males around her filled her nostrils as she scoffed and tried to keep her hands to herself folding them over her chest as best as she could. From all sides she could hear the louds snorts and scolds off other males as they gazed upon her, insults probably passed under their breaths but Maci tried her best not to feel intimidated as she lowered her gaze toward the ground.

Within a few seconds the crowed halted all loud booming sounds as they seem to come to a professional stance, or at least some of them. It was hard to tell who on this ship was new or not and Maci started to feel like she was the odd ball out. Of course she was because of her armour, it wasn't proper minor armour and Maci hadn't been given the chance to change of any sort, she only assumed that they would have somewhere on this ship armour set for her size and rank but Maci's fears only grew more and more with each passing second.

"All New warriors are to head forward to the main briefing hall on the opposite side of the ship. All Veterans you know what to do get right to work."

Everyone started to shuffle about as Maci widened her eyes in shock unsure of which way was which, bumped, shoved and almost pushed into another warrior, Maci struggled against the crowed as she pushed using all her strength to the nearest opening. The holographic image was no more and Maci tried her best to spot those of her rank, but she only got glares and those where enough to make her distracted from her main goal. From one direction to another, the group of males dispersed and everyone went to their allocated places, all but Maci. A few doors shut as some exited but Maci stood and looked around now feeling a little more comfortable in the open space but it was shortly lived when she realized how alone she was.

Looking from one side to the other, there was nobody, no guards, no other minors, everyone had walked off and Maci had been left behind, clueless and confused. She'd never been given a map of the ship; she had only studied the main warships, nothing like this one. Nearby a door slid open as Maci turned her head in shock and horror unsure of whom it is. Draped in Supreme Commander armour with a cloak that cascaded down his back was a large and extremely intimidating male. His armour was purple with the faint lines of silver and gold decorating the edges with faint engraved written, his eyes an almost red, glared at her as he stood on the opposite side of the room, his hands folded behind his back as he eyed her off.

"Why is a warrior not in their place? Should I toss you out now before the ship takes off?"

There was no comfort or sense of help from this male as he spoke, but his voice was familiar, stern and serious. Gulping down her fears Maci knew right away that this must have been the commander and the one displayed on the holographic image. Her nerves got the better of her as Maci froze in fear; she didn't know what to do but this Male had no intention of holding up.

"Then your choice is made, allow me to open the hatch"

Turning around fast on his heels the male went to hit a button on a nearby terminal on the side of the wall, Maci shocked and unsure of what else to do panicked. Her eyes flashed wide open showing the faint bit of white as she yelled out her reply.

"No! Sir please don't….I mean Commander…I'm Durramee, I boarded the ship last minute and…"

"A Female? On my ship! By the Gods what are they thinking down there? Even more reason to open the hatch"

"HEY!"

Maci barked back with a stern voice, she wasn't thinking as she soon regrated her attitude and tone of voice as the Commander turned and glared her down, she could see from afar the way his mandibles parted into a snarl that he wasn't someone to push buttons with, nor was he someone to try and reason with as Maci took a step back.

"You dare tell me what to do on my ship? A Female of all things!"

Another door slid open, this one was closer to Maci as she heard the soft cough deliberately made to raise eyebrows as Maci turned her head and looked, the Commander doing so as well. Clutching a Data Pad in hand against her chest stood a female, not just any female, this one wasn't wearing armour, she was aged far more than even the commander, perhaps she was in her early 100's it wasn't sure, but her attire was a layer of clothing, not a gown or a robe, and the look in her Emerald eyes could have killed easily.

"I beg your Pardon Commander; did I hear you say something…disrespectful?"

Tension grew within the room as the Commander and this strange female locked eyes while Maci stood baffled as what to do, a part of her felt that this female was doing her a favour but there was no sense of comfort or anything friendly, in fact this female briefly gazed over Maci for a faint second before passing right by her to glare at the Commander.

"Briefing hall is through that door youngling. I suggest you get going"

With an almost agitated voice, the female pointed to one of the large oval doors on the side, her glare only darkened upon Maci as she nodded her head respectfully before darting over towards the door way. As the door slid open Maci stepped in fast into a narrow hallway, it was empty but the door closed on Maci too fast for her to turn around and ask any further questions. Fearful and nervous as ever Maci knew she could only do one thing, go through each and every door until she found her way. Across from her was another door, it was smaller but it was the best shot she had as Maci stepped forward and the door automatically opened.

Inside was another empty room, a few Field Marshals were occupying their terminals, their gazes so focused intently on their terminals that Maci felt that if she asked them a question it could cause the whole ship to explode into a raging riot. Slowly and cautiously Maci walked through the room to the nearest door on the far end, crossing over a small bridge of sorts as she looked below noticing another layer or two of similar rooms, all of which had Sangheili warriors working on a terminal each to their own.

Taking in a long deep breath Maci got to the other side of the room and through the door before she let out a needed breath. Rolling her eyes backwards into her skull Maci felt confused of all emotions, she didn't know whether to be fearful or confused or what, but all she knew was that her hands where starting to tremble, not the greatest way to start on a ship. Then all of a sudden Maci felt a force push her to the ground, it happened too quickly for her to realize what was going on as she hit the deck hard with a loud thud, her armour taking most of the damage but even so it was enough to shock the poor female as she gazed up trying to find the source that had pushed her.

There just before her stood a large male, his armour was orange as he folded his arms over his chest followed by another male by his side, both of them wearing Minor armour. Getting to her feet as quickly as she could Maci tried to brush it off as an accident but there was no time to turn or walk off.

"You think your something don't ya? Female! Bet you had to bribe the security to let you on board. Look at your armour; do you think you'll last a second out there huh?"

"I'm sorry I'll be on my way now"

Trying her best to avoid any conflict Maci turned on her heels, but as she did she only heard the chuckle of laughter from behind her, it made her face feel a wave of heat as she tried to force back the emotions building up on the inside. This was too much for Maci but it was too late to turn back as she felt the hum of the ship, the engine grumble as it took off and up into the air. A sinking feeling filled the female knowing that she would have to tolerate this all on her own. This wasn't some academy, she couldn't go hitting people like she had done to Truun, and it would only earn her a harsh punishment if that.

Darting down the hallway and through one door after another, Maci kept moving, she avoided any to all others as she did her best to try and hold back the tears welling in her eye lids, her throat felt clamped as if something was lodged there, there was no way out of this as Maci pushed on feeling hopeless and lost all the while hearing the faint echo of insults and laughter aimed at her. Not even a deep breath helped her calm down as she went from one end of the ship to another.

Too late she was to the briefing room as she finally found it, however Maci stood motionless watching as a crowed of Males fled the room making their way to their designated areas, all but Maci. Sighing aloud and lowering her gaze she went to turn on her feet and walk off, but a voice behind her caught her off guard calling out her name.

"Maci Durramee?"

The voice was defiantly belonged to a male as Maci turned slowly and almost emotionless having had enough of the torment and ridicule already. Exiting the room stood a male in General armour, the yellow almost gold look it had made him look intimidating as he strolled forward to Maci towering her almost by half a foot or so. Data pad in hand this male looked like he was in charge of the newbies aboard the ship and Maci just left a terrible mark already by her belated arrival.

"You do know you have missed out on important information correct?"

"Yes"

"Then you understand that if I told the Commander you would be sent back to Sanghelios right?"

"Indeed I do"

"Then explain to me why you are late?"

"I got lost on my way here sir."

"That's no excuse; did you not see the line of young warriors making their way here?"

"No I did not, I got caught up."

"Caught up with what?"

"The Commander"

Rolling her eyes and knowing that within a few seconds she would probably be sent back home on a phantom, Maci didn't hesitate to let her lack of faith be reflected as she avoided eye contact with this male, yet he did no such thing. In fact he only folded his arms and let out a disappointed huff.

"It is not easy for Females aboard ships. I've seen my fair share, only way off world is by being extremely high up, but you are just a mere Minor aboard this ship, and you will be treated so, hero or not"

Shoving her to the side the Male gestured for her to follow, though he wasn't friendly in the least bit as Maci bit back her anger and annoyance while gazing down at the ground. The purple hues of this place were almost over kill but it was a colour that Maci knew she would have to get use to as she sorrowfully walked behind the male with no intention of trying to look good. Already she'd earned her fair share of scolds, insults, pushes and shoves, it had barley been an hour and Maci knew she would have to tolerate this for up to a month or more with the only ability to contact her friends from time to time, at least once a week or so she had been told.

"Your sleeping chambers will be shared, you understand that correct?"

"I do"

"Then you will also understand that there is to be no funny business aboard"

Holding her breath Maci wanted to slap the male right away for saying that, she had a mate already, she didn't have any intention of 'funny business' as he worded it as Maci rolled her eyes and tried hard to ignore the stern look she was receiving as the two walked into what looked like a cafeteria area. This place had light purple to almost a white look to it with rows upon rows of tables and chairs, the scent of food filled the air as a few warriors seemed to come and go.

"I have no such interested in those things"

"Good then if you can maintain that, a better attitude and keep in routine you'll do fine."

"Then what is my duty exactly?"

"You missed out on an hour's information session; you should know that by now I have no intention of letting you walk off on your own"

Letting out a huff of irritation the two walked from the cantina room through to a hallway and into a large doom room where Field Marshals stood attending to their terminals, but the two did not stop there as this General walked on through the room to the opposite side into a large hanger area.

"In each of your personal sleeping stations you will be given a Data Pad, it has the whole ships mapping on it and more as well as information regarding the mission. Use it as you wish but do not defile anything. I'll have you know that the Supreme Commander will not tolerate such things."

"Yeah tell me about it"

Maci said in a dull tone not thinking or realizing she had said that out loud. Stopping all movement the male turned to look down at Maci, he had an emotionless look apart from his eyes giving her a stern look up and down before letting a slight snort escape his nostrils. It was almost as if Maci had hit a nerve of some sort with him, but all she could really do was straighten herself up and fold her arms behind her back waiting to receiving punishment.

"Normally we have Ship Masters, you should know the role of a Supreme Commander but he was picked for this one particular journey without a fleet, so you should be lucky to have met him and not been tossed out of the hatch."

Turning his back to her, the male continued to walk through the hanger bays; this went on for about three more rooms or so, from hanger bay to lobby area to hanger bay. Each time he would brief Maci on things, what to do what times to wake up and along the way reminding her that it's important to be on time and not get lost. All the while Maci herself tried her best to appear confident but in truth all she wanted was to go to sleep. Then they finally stopped at the Armory that was guarded by a security guard standing tall with a data pad in hand over checking everything.

"You will leave all weapons here until notified otherwise."

Gesturing for Maci to place down her dual swords, she noted the range of weapons, all sorts of weapons from plasma pistols to the heavy plasma gun torrents. It made her nervous having to leave her weapons in the care of someone else as she unclipped the hilts and placed them on a stand on the wall. Automatically the Guard made notes to them but never mentioned anything to her in particular, if only the rest of the males on this ship where much more like that. Standing alongside the Generals side Maci looked up at him and wondered what next would he have her do?

"Next will be your sleeping pod. All Sangheili have their own bunks, but we call them pods. If you're like me or the Supreme Commander with a higher rank then you might have your own personal room but since you're just a minor and a newbie we tend to keep you guys all together in groups. Easier to handle that way. You're Located with Delta Group, your rooms are marked above and you will stay with your team at all times understood?"

"Understood"

Coming around the corner of a hallway, the General showed Maci to her teams room, it was marked by a green symbol on the wall but Maci had to admit they had given the team name such a human name that was strange to hear but she didn't mind, strange was good or so she hoped. As the door slid open Maci noted the room was rather spacious with up to five armour racks lining the walls, sleeping pods lined up in a single row and draws for assorted personal items. Stepping inside the room Maci looked up and down to every inch, she noted that all four of the pods had been taken, all but the single one on the last end which she assumed was hers. A Data Pad rested on the inside of the pod as she approached and picked it up with caution.

"Keep your Data Pad on you while aboard the ship, if something changes in your team's duties then you need to know right away. That Data Pad will be your one and only resource for that. Alarms go off at set times so you can't change them. Now follow me and I'll introduce you to Team Delta."

Already Maci was starting to feel better but at the same time the fact she was meeting a new set of team made her nervous considering her already rough start to the trip. It didn't take long to get there as they went through another room and down a corridor before coming to a small doom room, a large blue light emitted up from the ground to the ceiling as a set of terminals lined around it. Four sangheili stood in the room, all wearing armour of Minor rank and all of them male. None of them looked anything like Sko or Truun, they were at least a few years older than Maci but all of them fresh.

"Team Delta, your last team mate is here"

At the site of the General, all sangheili halted what they were doing and stood at attention, but their eyes focused on Maci staring her down as if she was nothing but a weakling to the group. To them they probably saw her as so, and she knew that if she had the chance to prove them otherwise she would do so, but yet again she knew she had a particular duty here to do, one of which the General had not spoken to her about yet.

"Maci Durramee meet team Delta. I'll leave her in your care."

With that the General turned on his heels and walked off leaving Maci standing dumbfound in a silent and awkward room as she looked from one to the other of her team mates. This was going to be one heck of a long ride for her as she tried to force a smile upon her mandibles but she was only met with glares and snarls.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow thanks to all the sudden Favs and follows you guys. I hope you are enjoying the start of this new installment to the series. This Chapter is more about the harsh treatment that Females would and probably do receiving on board a ship, seeing as it is by tradition that Females stay on the home World unless they are of need off world, but it is very rare for such. None the less Let me know what you guys think and feel :D


	4. Confrontations

**A/n:** Thanks all for reading these few chapters, a big thank you to all for the awesomeness!

* * *

 **Name:** **Maci** **Durramee  
** **Year:** **2560 January  
** **Gender:** **Female  
** **Age:** **22  
** **Rank:** **Minor  
** **Location:** **Outer Space**

 **Confrontations**

Silence was all that could be heard apart from the faint humming of the engine in the distance of the ship while Maci stood still, the four Sangheili males glared at her as she heard the doorway behind her close shut knowing that she was utterly alone in this ship. Madness would be the death of her upon this ship with the way things were going as Maci shifted her footing, her blue eyes darting between each of the males as she took in a few notes. Delta team seemed to be of Males roughly around Maci's age, they had the stereotypical appearance of dark grey to slightly tan skin, their eyes a yellow gold to red. Each of them would have stood at least a few inches taller than Maci as none of them seemed to be slightly close to her size, once again making her feel like nothing more than a mere insect within their sights.

"That's the female they let aboard?"

Scoffed one of the males, this male was wearing a red coloured armour, it looked slightly modified from the standard Minor armour, his eyes yellow in the centre but darkened to a red as he glared down a Maci twitching his mandibles and slightly leaning forward as if prepare to attack her. However one of the males in steel blue armour raised his hand and snorted eyeing off his other team mate before focusing his gaze upon Maci. Although they were all menacing and seemed to have a direct hate towards Maci, she got the vibe that at least this male had some sense of respect.

"Female or not we must work together you heard what the General said!"

Cool and collect the male spoke up with an almost gentle tone though his words not directed at Maci but more to the others around him, it made her feel uncomfortable like as if they saw her as nothing more than a nosecones though a curiosity grew within her as she wanted to ask what was meant by his words, though she held back her concerns and curiosity and took in a long deep breath. It may as well be now then never to introduce herself to these males, at least it would be the start to a very difficult and long journey none the less.

"I'm Maci Durramee-"

"We know, we had been briefed on our teams names earlier…We need not your sappy introduction"

Turning on his heels the male in blue went back to focusing on his terminal while the others looked at him, both confused and agitated. A few scoffs where made but none of them said another word, in fact they all turned their backs and focused on their terminals leaving Maci nothing more than one huge gap in her duty. It was unfair, unprofessional and utterly rude as Maci felt like arguing her point but it would only be seen as a tantrum. In the far corner she noted a terminal unoccupied and so to blend in she walked over to it, out of the corner of their eyes her team mates watched her with caution and uncertainty as if they had never been around females before.

Nervously Maci brought her finger tips up to the terminal where she punched in her ID code, at least she knew that as she watched the terminal picture unlock and open up files upon files. First thing was first for the young warrior, since she knew little of what to do; she would familiarize herself with the mapping of the ship. Nobody complained or said anything to Maci as she observed the layers of the ship, from the main hangers to the command bridge she studied everything she could recognising a few areas that of which she had walked through earlier.

It was good to be able to look at something and take your mind off things, to ease your sudden tension and nervous build up without anyone saying or doing anything as Maci found herself more comfortable, though she kept in mind she was a part of Team Delta and she knew that being in a team meant that she also had to pull her share too. From time to time she would gaze around the room trying to observe her team mates, but they were focused on other things, some of them studied the ships main battle armoury while others she managed to catch a glimpse of them looking at the variety of transport aboard the ship including the banshees and dropships.

Over the course of two hours Maci went through the main mapping system, the armoury and then throughout the whole entire battle stations and other main areas that Maci would need to know. For once she felt like she was keeping up with the others, they too seemed to be studying on their own, there was no chatter in the room, all that could be heard was the humming of the engine in the background and the slight snort, scoff or sneeze from the others.

Unfortunately for Maci her two hours were up as she heard an alarm go off on her Data Pad, but she was not alone, it seemed the whole Delta team had been alerted on each of their personal data pads and with that alarm was also a message telling them to head to the main sparring room. Giving a slight grunt the young female closed off the terminal and followed her team mates out of the room, now knowing fully where to go she had a bit more confidence in her stride but she kept taking in note to her surroundings, the different areas assigned to different ranks and teams, however none of Delta spoke to one another and Maci felt that they were all new to each other. It just happened to be the fact that Maci was a female that excluded her even more from befriending any of them.

For a main ship carrier that was commissioned by Scientists you'd think that a sparring area wouldn't be on such a ship yet it was highly important to have one on each ship, even if I was in a small dome room, it always had a good purpose. Why? To help keep its crew in fit condition and to help destress, but not everyone would agree with that. For Maci she believed it served a good purpose to practise moves she would learn in the field as well as getting a better chance to understand her team mate's just a little bit better. A set of doors slid open revealing a large dome room; it was purple of many shades with blue lights flickering on the surrounding walls. Standing in the centre of the room was the General, his hands folded behind his back as he eyed off the small window as if admiring the black space that of which he could only see but never touch.

As the group entered the room, the General spun on his heels remaining still in the same pose but facing them now. Lining up alongside each other, each member of team Delta stood at attention, no one saying a single thing or doing anything out of the ordinary but standing waiting for their orders. Maci felt that today's duties where to become familiar with everything within the ship and its mission, but many of the missions files had been restricted to the higher up ranks, obviously Maci didn't have permission to know everything but she knew in due time everything would be revealed, she just had to take baby steps to get there.

An unusual feel passed over Maci as she realized how similar this all felt, a sparring room with people she knew little to nothing about and a superior before her that had a high status then she did, but this was not the same as she gulped down and eyed off the General before her, this was nothing like when she first met Sko or Truun, this was totally different. Passing back and forth before the line of young warriors, the General eyed them off until his eyes feel upon Maci's electric blue eyes. There was much in her eyes, a spirit that didn't give up and a will as sharp as a knife that could cut deep into flesh as the General took in a deep breath and turned his back to the younglings once more gazing out towards the window and its darkness.

"By now you should all have gone over the mapping areas, all weapons authorized and the hanger bays. If not I will not hesitate to ship you back to your Mothers. Understood?"

"UNDERSTOOD"

United by their voices, each sangheili including Maci stood tall, Delta Team stood alert and at attention their eyes forward focusing on their General before them. Pleased with their response the male turned to face the younglings taking in a deep breath and casting his eyes upon them one more registering these new recruits. For Maci this was nerving for her, she had managed to grasp all she could now she felt herself falling once more into the inky blackness of this life here.

"Then let me be clear. By the Fathers of your Fathers you are here to serve, and serve you will. Team Delta you have been allocated to maintenance. Each day you will rise and you will work hard to clean every inch of this ship, from its hangers to its bridges understood?"

An irritated groan silenced the air as the general turned his attention to the young male in green armour. Inching further towards the young warrior the General had no intention of hiding his displeased look as his mandibles parted to form a snarl baring his teeth, his eyes glowed with a radiating look of anger as he inched his face in close to the young male who flinched wanting to take a step back but not daring too. All the while the young female tried to watch from the corner of her eyes without moving her face like the others who only looked forward without shifting their weight as if they expected this.

"Is there something you wish to speak of?"

Bitterly the general spoke up, anger rolled off his words as he let out a faint low growl eyeing off the youngling who tried to appear intimidating by snarling but was clearly a coward, all the more building the tension within the air, yet nobody said or did anything to intervene as Maci realized it was none of their business just like it wasn't hers.

"Yes sir"

"Then speak youngling before I sent you suckling your thumbs back to your Mother"

"It's this female!"

Shocked to hear his words Maci stood still frozen with fear and anxiety as she held her breath feeling the General gaze upon her for a few faint seconds before turning his attention back to the youngling before him. A savage sounding snort came from the General as everyone but the young male in green armour stood still waiting for the endeavour to be over.

"A Female? You think you have been denied access to far better duties because of a female? Have you forgotten who you are? On this ship you are nothing, nothing but the dirt that is treed upon each and every passing moment. A Female on this ship makes little to no reason for you to complain."

Swiftly without any hesitation the General swatted the young male across the face, his hand clenched as the youngling clashed to the ground in a heap trying to stagger backwards but failing to even get onto his own feet while clutching his jaw. With only sound to go off by Maci knew that this young male was going to be cast out or at least punished and it gave Maci an even greater understanding of those around her.

"Team Delta moves out to the Cantina, all but you youngling. You will learn to harden up and I will start by cutting out two of your three meals"

A Whimper was all that could be heard as the remaining four of Delta turned on their feet and marched out of the sparring room in single file, Maci leading to the Cantina area but her breath hitched in her throat as she could feel the glares upon her back, the tension between the group would have only grown as Maci tried to push aside her growing doubts and fears. A nearby door slid open and revealed the pristine looking Cantina, the scents of food filled their nostrils as the group relaxed somewhat to a degree, all but Maci.

Taking up their own table, the group of three males sat down, the male in steel blue crossed his arms over his chest and let out a faint huff, the look on his face was nothing but anger and irritation as he glared Maci down while she took a lone seat by herself knowing it was best not to even talk with her own team at this moment, it would only reason their hatred towards her. Pulling out her data pad that had been magnetically attached to her belt as it opened up, Maci grazed over the routine system one last time, team Delta had a small break for the next few minutes as Maci noted but never gazed around her.

A thud across the table from her alerted her to the presence of another as her eyes widened up with shock to look at the bitter stair she was receiving. Seated across from Maci was the female from earlier, her attire had not changed as she wore a robe like dress, nor had her attitude from the looks of things as the female had a very strict and harsh look on her face, one that told Maci that she was not here for any means of greeting of female friendly talk. Shifting in her seat Maci avoided eye contact noting the female before her had a metal tray of food which she was delicately cutting up all the while keeping her eyes on Maci as if she was a threat.

To make things even worse for the young female she got a glimpse of her team mates glaring at her while muttering words to one another, probably continuing to blame Maci for everything that of which had gone wrong for them yet she had almost nothing to do with. Shaking her head with slight irritation, Maci focused back on her data pad and scanned over a few things trying to look focused on something but really had lost all interest in anything.

"It is best to ignore youngling"

Came a voice just near Maci, it was almost soft but emotionless as the young female looked up to the older female seated across from her. It wasn't like neither of them had anything better to do as they eyed each other off for a faint moment before this female across from Maci returned her gaze to her food and started to chop up some meat. It must have been a very early dinner for her as Maci noted the time was barley even close to that of lunch.

"Easier said than done"

Maci tossed back in an equal emotionless tone of voice before looking back down to her data pad tempted to start writing a message to Zuka and the others but deciding it was best to wait it out later knowing she wasn't in the right set mind just yet. She'd only been away from Zuka and her Home planet for less than a few hours and she was starting to feel home sick as Maci took in a long deep breath and tried to reassure herself of better things, telling herself she could and would get through this.

"Everything is easier said than done. Muscles of the Mouth are nothing compared to the muscles in your body or your brain activity"

There was a sharp pin of hate in those words as Maci looked up to the female opposite from her, but by the time she did this strange female in clothing rather than armour was standing up and motioning towards the cantina's kitchen area to put away her dirty dish and metal tray as Maci watched her confused and at the same time slightly comforted. At least she knew she wasn't the only female on this ship, but she was the only female that was new and ranked a Minor as Maci tried to resolve her brain and tune back to her data pad, yet it was hard with the ongoing glares and snarls from her team mates. So much for team effort as Maci softly snickered with a slight smile on her face as she opened up a file and went over the mission, its details still closed off to her as she sat and watched the time tic by until the alarm for her team went off.

Back to the sparring room, Team Delta was briefed on their newly assigned task, cleaning. Nobody grumbled or showed signs of disrespect or disagreement as The General spoke up, their former team mate in the green armour had not returned and probably wouldn't for the rest of the day. Once they were dismissed the group made their way to the very end of the ship and started with their cleaning utensils and started to clean the banshees and phantoms.

With a small rag in hand and a spray bottle in the other, Maci started on cleaning the phantoms. Of course they could have used far better technology then this to clean the ships but they were not permitted to do so, a sign of degrading the group. While cleaning a smudge off one of the windows on the cock pit Maci noticed the male in blue was cleaning the ship next to her, he was focused intently on his job but didn't seem to have any intention on taking his time as Maci noticed how forceful he was trying to brush off the dust and dirt.

"You'll rub it in more and cause for cracks in the screen doing it like that"

Maci said in hopes of offering some advice, but she was only greeted with silence that built into tension, but Maci didn't need to look around to realize that her team was glaring her down, for the window showed her their reflections as she watched with caution unsure of what she herself should do.

"Aye she's probably right, I bet that's all she's ever done is clean"

Cockily a young male nearby in the red armour said with a faint chuckle eyeing Maci off briefly before turning his attention back to the phantom he was cleaning. However the male in blue said little to nothing but he had slowed down his pace and didn't seem to be too forceful in applying pressure to the window anymore. Though that was not enough for Maci, she needed them to understand that she wasn't an easily pushed over person.

"I also know how exactly to break bones and the weak points of your very flesh if you'd care to let me demonstrate"

A Scoff and laughter came from the male in red, nearby laughter as Maci could hear the other male of the team laugh as if Maci was joking around with them; however her words only earned her a glare as the male in red put down his cleaning tools and approached Maci shrugging as if having accepted her challenge. Only thing was she didn't intend on actually wanting to prove it to them but since this male was leaning on her phantom and getting it dirty she knew he was only asking for it.

"Oh Yeah? Then prove yourself?"

"Fine"

Hopping down from the side of the Phantom Maci approached the male with caution, he was larger then her, not just in height but in build, he was physically stronger and more heavier then Maci probably was and she would have a difficult time fighting him if she ever had to. Snorting Maci rolled her eyes, she had a point to prove and she would do such a thing to make none of them question her.

Quickly and swiftly Maci out stretched her arm causing the male before her to flinch and almost stagger backwards before letting out a groan of irritation. However laughter erupted from behind them as Maci's head turned and watched a group of warriors approach her. A male in dark almost orange armour waltzed up to her, his armour clearly that of a Marshal, behind him was another, a male in the typical blue armour of a Ranger without his helmet exposing his head.

"I heard they had a female aboard the ship. Didn't think it was true"

Scoffed the Marshal as he eyed Maci off, his gaze lingering on her a little too long for her liking as she took a step back and showed clear disinterest in this newly arrival of stench that stood before her as she watched the male with caution as he seemed to take another step towards her leaving only a few feet between them.

"I can give you something else to clean if you wish?"

Cocky as he was stupid the Male leaned forward, his interest clear as Maci screwed her face up glaring up at the male, her arms folded over her chest as if she was somehow intimidating towards him, but it was no use as she realized she was in a very bad position. Stretching his arm out, the Male grabbed Maci by the wrist and whipped her forward with a brutal and violent force sending her tumbling to the ground. Struggling to get up Maci let out a groan followed by a low and deep growl as she watched the Marshal approach, his companion, the male in Ranger armour only stood back and watched with interest as if this was his day to day entertainment. Slowly getting to her feet Maci had no time to react or be prepared for what was to come next.

Just as fast as he was before the male leaped at her, his arms out stretched aiming for any part of her as she staggered backwards trying to avoid both this males' touch and avoid bumping into any of the phantoms and shuttles around her. Then out of the blue something flew through the air just in time as the Marshal faintly grabbed Maci's waist. With a loud thud the male jumped back releasing Maci from his grasp as she stood shocked and at the same time prepared for another attack. With a low and threatening growl Maci watched the Marshals attention turn over towards her team mate in blue armour, his head fully exposed as Maci realized he'd tossed his helmet at the male which had been the reason for his sudden change of attitude.

Thankful as she was Maci jumped back a foot or two and watched her team mate stroll towards the Marshal with little to no concern. In fact his whole attitude seemed rather strange as if he was calm and relaxed yet knowing he had just committed an offense by attacking a Marshal that out ranked him.

"How dare you!"

Yelled the marshal with a mighty bellow before leaping at the young minor male before him, it was like watching a movie as Maci stood confused and puzzled. There was no way in any life did she think that a Male that out ranked her would try such a thing on her, especially on a ship and it just so happened to be when she least suspected it as she watched in amaze as the two males collided together.

With a clash, thud and bang the two wrestled against each other, this Marshal knew how to fight and it scared Maci to the bone as she watched seeing how much her team Mate was struggling and yet nobody was doing a single thing. With great strength the Marshal pushed forward slamming his elbow into the young male before him, smacking him right in the side of the jaw but it did not discourage the young male as much as the other had hopped, in fact it only made the Male in blue Armour charge and give it all he had.

One fist after another, a kick to the side and another to the face, the two dodged, ducked and blocked each other's attacks, but experience always out ranks those who lack it as the Marshal was scoring a beauty on this young male before him. One after the other the male in blue from Delta had blood dripping from his mandibles as he panted but never gave up. It was pitiful, none of his team mates tried to disrupt the ongoing fight, no alarms went off as the marshal mocked and laughed, but it ended all too suddenly.

From the side Maci sent a brutal kick to the Marshals lower rib cage where his skin suit was exposed, hearing the ribs crack Maci watched with dark electric eyes as the Male turned and looked at her in shock before he was sent crashing to the ground letting out a horrible yell of sorts while clutching his side where she had kicked him. The Range was next as he came at Maci but was little too late as a booming sound came from the far end of the Hanger bay, it wasn't that of an alarm but in fact a very annoyed voice that was starting to become too familiar to Maci's ear drums.

Strolling through with a very brisk walk was the General, followed behind him was another team of novice Minors that looked onward with amuse and maze. The Ranger gave a displeased grunt before turning and attending to his friend leaving Maci to breath in and out, her chest rising as she eyed of the General whom only glared back at her though his gaze shifted behind her to the male that was clutching the side of his face glaring up at him and then back to Maci as if he was too ashamed to even look the General in the eye. Yet Maci only met the Generals gaze again, once more the male could see a brilliant spirit within her, a warrior far more than he had seen in any before and for someone so young to stand with full attention and yet a daring glare was beyond anything this General had seen. For no one dared to disobey him, nobody challenged him and even though Maci knew that she would be punished she didn't hold back her displeased look, her mandibles spread to a slight snarl waiting to be swatted and told she would be punished.

However the General before her only waved off the Ranger and eyed him off as he tried to bravely carry his companion away to a nearby medical bay. Team Delta, or at least those of the team in the area stood confused and puzzled, all but Maci as she awaited her punishment like a true warrior having had enough for one day. It was time for their lunch meal as all their Alarms went off, even the team behind the General looked around unsure of what to do.

"Team K'la, you are dismissed to your meals. Same for you two, all but Durramee and Varulee"

A bitterness was in his tone, one that was challenging and one that was trying to intimidate but as he moved and overheard the others scurry off, Maci didn't phase, she didn't change her position, flinch or wince away as the General approached her glaring into her eyes as if to set her soul on fire, but all he was met with was those determined raging blue eyes of deep blue ocean that made the Male feel unsettled as he stood back and looked down towards the Male in Blue Armour that was getting to his feet still panting from the fight.

"Explain yourselves younglings"

"Just having some fun"

Scoffed Varulee as if he was trying to let off a half-hearted laugh but couldn't even manage it with the bruising on his jawline and possible pain as The General eyed him off having come to realize this male was a strange one, especially since he was so young and raw to fighting. However it was Maci that took the fault as she stepped forward, something The General was not expect as he eyed her off confused while also annoyed, nobody took a step towards him, it was a display of disobedience and clearly a challenge, yet Maci only folded her arms behind her back and straightened her body.

"This was my doing sir. I will take full blame for all of this, though I believe my team Mate requires Medical assistance."

Taking in a long deep breath to calm his boiling soul, the male before her, this General felt intimidated by such a young female, so small, so delicate and yet she was taking the blame for something he knew she had not done, but at the same time it nerved him that someone so young and inexperienced had the hide to tell him what should or should not be done. Waving his hand in the air, he dismissed them without saying any further ado as Maci wasted no time in grabbing the wrist of her team mate and hurrying him alone out of there.

Alone in the hangers all The General could do was gaze up at the phantom Maci had been cleaning looking at his own reflection wondering just how much this young female had been through to have earned herself a position upon such a fine ship with a noble cause and yet be so strange and daring yet so new to all of this.

"A Fine warrior in the making"

Softly he said to himself as he glared into his own reflection.


	5. Reap Your Rewards

**Name:** **Maci Durramee  
** **Year** **: 2560 January  
** **Gender:** **Female  
** **Age:** **22  
** **Rank:** **Minor  
** **Location:** **Outer Space**

 **Reap your Rewards**

In the medical bay all that could be heard was the faint beeping sounds as Maci carefully examined her team mates facial structure, there was no sign of broken bone or too much trauma, just a simple bruise, all he needed was a decent drink of water to hydrate and sleep and he would be fine as she injected the painkillers through a needle into his arm while the male let out a grunt of sorts not looking her once in the eye.

"That was dangerous"

Maci said pointing out the already obvious. For whatever reason it was this male had gotten himself into a fight he knew he could not win, and in doing so earned himself a few lovely bruises to add to the record for his first day on the Assault carrier. It would take them a few weeks to get to their missions location on a far off planet, even through slip space Maci knew it would take them quiet some time and clearly whomever these scientists where and the Supreme Commander knew what they were doing.

"I care not for Danger"

"You should, it could get you killed"

For once the male spoke to her but he never looked at her as she withdrew the needle from his arm and put it away knowing there was little to nothing more she could do to aid in his healing process, it would just have to naturally heal by its own self as she looked him up and down before walking out of the room while the male followed behind her at a slow pace, just slow enough to be a meter behind her.

"If you had not of gotten involved you would be fine."

"And if I had not of done so you would be regretting it female!"

"Perhaps or perhaps not"

"Then why take the blame huh? Have you nothing more to complain about or is it just your personal goal to screw up with everything?"

Stopping in her tracks Maci turned on her heels and glared up at the male as he suddenly came to a halt, there was no sign of fear or any emotion for that matter at all as she wondered what on Sanghelios this male was even thinking as she let out a snort. Size didn't matter to Maci, she didn't need to be small to intimidate, her team mates had already seen her in action and she would be paying a lovely price for it later but that was for her to deal with.

"We are a team like it or not, ones actions will affect all others"

"Yes I already know that since they put us on cleaning duty thanks to you!"

"Cleaning duty? Come again? Have you no sense of idea of what we are doing here? We work our way up its simple, if you can't understand that then what are you here for? On a vacation or something?"

Whatever it was that Maci had said it had defiantly had a strange reaction on her team mate as he snorted tossing his head and stormed towards her leaving but an inch away from her face as he glared down at her, but he did not phase Maci, she had tolerated enough for one day anyone else that was going to get in her way would be met with a very bitter and pissed of female that was for sure.

"I take my Duty seriously female! You better do so to"

"My name is not female! It is Maci Durramee, you better start using it because from the looks of it we will be stuck in our group for a few good weeks"

Both of them glared at each other as they snarled and exchanged their clear anger and agitation towards each other in the darkly lit hallway.

"Then you better remember my name Female! Xen Varulee! Because someday you're going to hear that name when I'm Supreme Commander"

Just like that the Male named Xen Varulee pushed passed Maci and stormed off in the direction of the Cantina, but Maci had lost all appetite for food or any sort of snack as she started to walk in the opposite direction towards her sleeping bunk. It wasn't too far as she was becoming more familiar with the ship as she went by, however once meal time was up Maci knew something terrible was coming her way.

Opening at her presence, the bunk to her sleeping pod opened up, inside was the male with the green armour, he was sobbing until he noticed Maci, that's when he stood up and made some low grumbling sounds it only made Maci roll her eyes as she went straight for the nearest water source, the tap to their bathroom was the nearest as she hit the cold water on and splashed her face to cool down letting the cool droplets trail down her face. All too soon was her peace ended when an alarm went off on her data pad. Quickly drying her face off she reached for her data pad and opened it up noticing that her Alarm was telling her to go to the Command Bridge.

Swallowing her fear Maci took in a deep long breath knowing that trouble was just around the corner, but she could not let this stop her as she reassured herself that she had all the means on this ship to defend herself and that she would not allow for her gender to degrade herself by any means. Storming out of the bathroom and into the corridor, Maci made her way towards the Command Bridge, it was a fair way off but in doing so she familiarized each corridor along the way until she was at long last at the large doors that blocked away the view off the Bridge. Behind her were footsteps as she turned her head and eyed off her team mate, Xen as the male walked up along her side keeping his distance while glaring down at her.

On perfect timing the doors slid open and both younglings held their breath as they got their first look inside of a Command Bridge personally. Minors where off limits in this area unless summoned and clearly Xen and Maci had both been summoned here for a reason. Glowing in the blue lights that illuminated the room was the Supreme Commander as he faced the stain glass before him that protected him and his crew from Space. The stars before him twinkled as he admired them but his peace was disturbed by the sounds of two younglings. Turning with a dark and menacing look on his face the Male walked down the small few steps and approached the two walking through the large holographic image of the planet they were headed too.

"Breaking the Rib cage of a Marshal on my ship is extreme punishment as is starting a brawl on my ship! Did either of you dare to question the punishment of such actions or are you both defects of your bloodlines that you stupidly went ahead and disobeyed all orders?"

"No sir"

With a daring attitude Maci took a step forward realizing this male she had met before, she knew he was the Supreme Commander back then but here, in his Bridge Maci knew that she should be treading carefully but she knew she could not tolerate any further abuse due to her gender. Realizing she was the female from before the Supreme Commander strolled forward, hands neatly behind his back as he eyed her off with wide glaring eyes, a fire burned deep in those eyes but Maci was not scared as she looked out towards the stars past the holographic image. It gave her hope and strength when she needed it the most, for space was a free wide and open place and being able to see it made this male nothing more than a minor threat to her status, or so she thought anyway.

"No? Then clarify what ever foolish justice you have conjured up in your rotten brain female! Both of you will be shipped to Sanghelios in the next hour so dare not to both me anymore with your pathetic whimpers"

"Then you would rather your own crew to encourage rape, violence and disobedience?"

Maci dared a look at the male having caught him off guard; she could see the tear in his face that split between trying to act professional and wanting to tear her to pieces after clearly showing no respect. Maci was on his turf and she knew that and she was daring here but she would not allow this male to walk over her, not now not ever.

"For if that is the case Supreme Commander then you must realize Mutiny will be the next."

"You dare speak to me as if I was lower then you!?"

Before Maci or anyone within the Bridge could open their mandibles to speak up further more on the issue, all eyes flew to the Bridge door as it slid open. Outside a figure stood, she was wearing clothing in tighter uniform made up of a skinsuit with a scarf off sort that draped over her shoulders and lower to her chest. Only armour she had on seemed to be on her lower half of her legs, from thigh to shin to feet. Standing in awe, even the Supreme Commander, they watched with wide eyes as the Female Maci had seen and spoken with earlier entered, her green eyes fixed on Maci with that familiar emotionless look.

"I came to report up on our Mission but it seems your overly busy babysitting"

Cruelly this female spoke, her eyes never leaving Maci's as they seemed locked in a fixed way. It wasn't every day you get to see a Scientist draped in her uniform and it amazed Maci to see such a thing, she had only dreamed of days like this, but her dreams where turning to nightmares quiet quickly. Standing a few feet from the younglings, the Scientist female gazed the two up and down before focusing her attention back onto the Supreme Commander as if she was awaiting her final answer.

"These two have broken my Rules and will be sent off back to the Home Planet, you can brief me on the matter yourself right now"

Something in the air changed, perhaps it was the tension or perhaps the shock of the whole situation as The Supreme Commander glared down at the Scientist that stood only a meter from him. If I wasn't already clear, then it was by now that these two had a standoff between each other passing invisible silent words to one another through their body language as Maci looked to Xen then back to the Supreme Commander. Was this really it? Was Maci about to get shipped off on her first day? Gulping down her fear and nervousness she took a step back but was caught off by surprise when the Scientist female looked directly at her, it was as if moving made Maci more visible to this female, it was unsettling to say the least.

"And what exact orders and Rules did they disobey?"

Without turning her head or even moving a muscle, the female looked at Maci, the strange tension in the room only grew and amplified, even those within the Bridge had been trying to catch a glimpse of the ongoing scene before them. However before either of the two younglings could say anything, the Supreme Commander took a step closer and broke the silence.

"Chaos, assaulting a higher ranking officer does not go well amongst my rules and conditions as you should know."

Sternly this male spoke up, his tone that of a harsh one as Maci turned and glared up at him parting her mandibles to snarl, she had little to no respect for someone who degraded her for her gender, who allowed his own crew to start a petty fight for what? It was clear that Maci was going back home but even so she could not allow such a thing to happen. With a faint hiss from her vocal chords Maci stared down the Supreme Commander, the person she should have the upmost respect for, but now only had a bitter hatred. Though her thoughts of anger and verbal abuse that was about to spew from her mandibles was silenced by another sound, a huff of sorts as Maci returned her gaze towards the Scientist.

"What Assault was that?"

"Both of thes-"

"I was not speaking to you Commander!"

Both Xen and Maci stood looking at the female before them however it was clear whom she wanted to answer as the scientist glared down at Maci with that superior yet emotionless look on her face that was demanding as Maci took a step forward and the Supreme Commander stood down letting out a snort to express his sudden distaste.

"One of two of his Crew tried to assault me in the Hanger bay while my team and I were assigned to cleaning. I was caught off guard and my fellow team mate acted in self-defence as much as I did."

"And what type of assault was this sorts young female?"

Stumped by the question Maci felt herself hold her breath, how could she answer this, should she be blunt forward and assume the male was going to rape her or should she just assume he was making a joke to annoy her on her first day? Before Maci could answer she was cut off when Xen took a step forward causing the Scientist to cast her gaze upon him.

"Rape Ma'ma, I intervened only as duty as Team Leader"

"Hmm is that so then I shall reassign these two back to their team. They are not to be shipped off understood?"

With a cold and daring glare, the female turned her gaze towards the Supreme Commander, his expression was clear, he was pissed, his snarl and faint hissing sound that came from his vocal chords was clear enough as Maci took in a long deep breath feeling suddenly thankful for this strange understanding.

"You merely Commissioned me, you have no obligation to my Crew, what happens to them is my Duty"

"Then you should be ashamed with yourself if that is the case. I shall personally see these team successes where you have failed"

Turning on her feet she left and Maci and Xen quickly followed her knowing that it was probably best not to be around the Commander anymore, tension had grown within the room enough as it was and all they wanted was to get out of there as they entered the hallway and followed this strange female before them. Her walk was briskly and silent almost, her pace was almost gentle yet rushed as Maci noticed, clearly she was someone of importance, someone whom could easily over pass and sway the Commander with such simple words, not an easy job, especially for a female during such an era of time.

"Male you are free to go to your Team, you female shall not. I wish to see you in my lab."

Awkwardly Xen nodded and turned leaving Maci behind without looking back at her for a single second, all Maci had for reassurance was her own self as she gulped down her fears and took in a long deep breath, her eyes fixed on the female before her, this stranger in the midst whom had just saved her not from being shipped back to the home plane but also saved her reputation. In a way it was promising but the way this female looked at Maci didn't make it feel so promising. Leading the way the female went from one corridor to another as Maci tried to keep up with her fast pace. No body glared at Maci, not when she was looking at them anyway, but behind her back she knew they would be making snark remarks about her.

A single door slid open to a bright white room that was light up like a beacon as Maci covered her eyes trying to adjust to the new change of lighting yet the female scientist didn't pause for such a thing as she walked into her lab, beeping sounds and clicks echoed as machines lined the wall, a large screen on one side glowed, a terminal near it showing holographic images. All around the room was a setup of different test subjects, planets, artefacts, all of which were arranged neatly in row upon row within the large room which must have extended far out. However unlike most of the other rooms this one was not dome shaped, it had an almost rectangle shape to it with flat surfaces that almost represented the ways of a humans Lab as Maci made a quick note.

"I have little to no time to waste with you youngling, so let me be quick"

Turning her attention to the female before her, Maci stood at alert or at least the best she could do while she overheard various sounds in the background go on and off, lights beeping and chiming in the distance as Maci fixed her eyes upon the female before her, those emerald eyes gazing out upon her with such a stern look like as if she was expecting something far much more then what Maci was, but all Maci could do was grip her hands tightly behind her back and try to hide her nervousness.

"My name is Lumia Jagoree, You shall address me as Ma'ma or Miss Jagoree, understood?"

"Understood"

"Good if you keep up that attitude you might just live a little longer around here. On this ship you would have already noted the harsh treatment by these males, you will adjust to it and if you do you will become a far greater warrior then they are. You're new to all of this so I understand your puzzled expression. However let me be clear on one thing, I did not put my neck out for you because we are of the same gender, I see potential in you, I've over read your records time and time again and I'm impressed, impressed that someone like Tolumee would allow a female aboard his ship, so be lucky he has permitted you to stay for so long."

Briefly the female stated her point as Maci took in her name and her reason while also noting the name of the Supreme Commander, or at least his last name that was for sure. For a first day Maci had been through a fair bit but she tried her best to take in a deep breath and hide her expression, it was useless by all means as Lumia Jagoree saw through every little twitch and spasm of a muscle on her face and body.

"From now on your team shall be assigned to guard me when off ship, to carry my supplies back and forth and do whatever I command; you shall relay this back to your team Leader immediately. Now I must return to the Bridge and you should gather your strength, food will be limited at such a time"

Just like that Maci stood shocked as she blinked her eyes and her mind went blank, her team was to do what now? It was still raw to her system but Maci took in note to what was said, however as Jagoree walked towards the door and Maci followed, she turned and gazed down at the young female before her.

"Once your meal time is over you shall return to the outside of this lab, you are not to enter it unless I permit you so"

Without asking anything furthermore or even demanding a promise on such thing, the female walked out the door leaving Maci rather stumped as she heard the Lab door close behind her, the dark purple corridor feeling empty and rather lonely as Maci stood still for a few faint seconds before turning her gaze to Jagoree's back as her figure grew further away until she rounded a corner and was no longer in view. With a sigh Maci closed her eyes and furrowed her brows trying to reassure herself that she had to do this, her team mates would not accept it, not right away but Maci had to try as she begun to walk forward, courage and bravery a faint thing within her hearts as Fear was becoming too familiar for her to feel upon this ship.


	6. The Unknown

**Name:** **Maci Durramee  
** **Year** **: 2560 February  
** **Gender:** **Female  
** **Age:** **22  
** **Rank:** **Minor  
** **Location:** **Planet Desia**

 **The Unknown**

Two weeks was all it took for the ship to arrive at a Planet name Desia, an ice planet with a surface that was cold and bitter yet the air was breathable and could hold life despite its cold climates. Within such time Team Delta lead by Xen worked hard each and every day, every hour that passed Maci started to feel more and more capable and free amongst her team mates. Fear had been a torture for her during the first week, the new pressure and strange crew members only topped it off for her, however with the aid of Jagoree, Team Delta flourished.

Delta Consisted of Xen, their team leader who had to submit work reports every afternoon, then there was Khala, the male in green armour who was just a ball of nerves when it came to facing difficult things he couldn't comprehend. As for the male in orange, he was Besan, he was tech smart but barley passed his academy with low scores since he was more of a lay back warrior, and last but not least the male in red armour that had challenged Maci, his name was Joha and he had a slight cocky attitude which often conflicted with Xen over time and time again.

As for Maci the team was starting to get used to her, they had stopped making harsh remarks and only joked from time to time; they even accepted her when it came to eating together. With small baby steps the young female was learning, not just with how to deal with her team mates and help out but in general, it started to seem that Jagoree was taking a liking to her, though she kept her distance, a very high spirited and yet emotionless female she was yet time and time again Lumia Jagoree would pull Maci aside, she would teach her how to ignore the sly comments and insults, show her the different materials she used and how to even concoct different remedies for different things.

However all was not peaceful, day by day the team had to run missions back and forth for Jagoree, sometimes they would have to go from one end of the ship to the other to collect materials she'd left in her transport crate, or they would end up having to collect samples off different things, clean, heck at one point she even made the whole team take a day off at the Sparring ring only to study and observe them before making mental notes to each of their tactical moves. Though that was far from all their worries, it was the Commander whom was the true nightmare. Perhaps if it wasn't for Maci then by all means she might not have her team endure the lectures, the abusive verbal insults, being called out to do the dirty work every now and then.

Yet as time went on during those few two weeks, the whole of Team Delta became a success just like Jagoree had said so, it made the Commander envious of her, make him want to see her smothered into dirt and watch her burn, but there was nothing he could do, after all it was for Jagoree and her scientists that had Commissioned him, they would never be on this journey, yet they still had many disagreements and arguments over things. Upon today it was late of a night time, Maci eyed off the glowing planets of ice before her as she lay back in her sleeping pod. Everyone was asleep, all but Maci as she took in a long deep breath. From here she got a nice window view, even if the window was but a circle big enough for her to fit her head through. Just there, out past that glass and steal was a large planet formed of ice and tough terrain with little to no known life forms.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day since Team Delta had been personally chosen to guard and protect Jagoree on her expedition, along with a few other teams of course, but even so Maci felt her inner nerves twitch with anticipation as she found herself sleepless almost unable to put aside the fact that she had only been here for two weeks and she'd had more than enough time to grasp onto things. Zuka was proud of her, she sent him messages as much as she could, turns out Sko was making his way through life and both he and Truun where soon to head to the trials within the next few days. Apart of Maci felt bad knowing her friends would go through tough treatment and she would not be there for them like they were for her, however Zuka reassured Maci that they would do fine and he would be there to oversee their success.

Another thing that had bugged Maci was that Vorumee had been governing Durram in her leave and he had been doing a great job at it, he was wise and knew how to rule, being a former Royal Guard he also knew how to fight, defend and work his way up to victory, something Maci knew little to nothing about. It made her wonder if somehow she will be as good as him in due time, would she be able to uphold her title as Kaidon and make Durram rise up from the ashes to a victorious and wealthy Country state, or would Maci's inexperience be its downfalls and turmoil? Too many questioned puzzled her mind as she shifted in her pod and laid on her side pulling the pillow closer to her face and trying to relax.

The pod was large, larger then Maci, and it accommodated a small lid like seal over the pod to allow for personal heating and cooling. There was a small button on the inside of the pod that opened up holographic images and Maci could even access her data pad, yet Maci did not feel the urge to press the button when she did as the holographic image of Zuka and her flicked open. It had been taken shortly before her leave; it was late afternoon with the sun in the distance a brilliant bright light upon them in the background, they were both smiling blissfully while a pack of Colo passed behind them. On that day Maci could remember how cool it was, a nice breeze passing by, the faint calls of the Colo and K'rousm in the distance, the sound of the fields rustling beneath the winds touch and that faint chuckle of Zuka's before he hit the button and took the photo.

Back then there wasn't too much to worry about, all but the sounds and peaceful thoughts that one could ever think of, the day to day people coming and going, the usual work load of forms and records being filled out, even the old familiar nostalgic feeling in her own house reminded Maci just how much she felt she had changed within a short few days.

* * *

 _"This ship is churning and chattering, its engines almost dying out as I type this up. While the crew aboard the ship is restless I know it is my duty, female or not, Durramee or not, that I must do all I can to protect this ship and those aboard it. My time here has been changed, I have changed, and I question if it is for the better or for the worse._

 _At times I feel my sanity sleeping, like a droplet of water falling into a large pond sending ripples through the surface and causing distress in its wake against the peaceful flow. That is how I feel, like I am the droplet, the one that has disturbed the peace that flows so smoothly and easily, and yet by my simple droplet I have caused a rift, a change, and now I'm not sure who or what I am anymore. All I know is that I am Maci Durramee, future Kaidon of Durram, last of my bloodline, and by the Gods, cursed upon this ship._

 _Every second that flicks by I hear the coughs coming from the hallways, the faint moans of the injured. Bodies are building up and courage is a rare thing now, not even the Medics can aid us, their stock has run out and all they can do is rely upon their basic knowledge. The planet so cold and bitter it is, caked with snow and rough terrain, it provided nothing, no shelter, no hope, nothing._

 _This whole mission was a lie, everything I fear was just a lie, while I type this in hopes that word will reach Sanghelios, which someone out there will understand what has happened here…"_

* * *

 **~Present~**

A sudden jolt woke Maci as she took in a deep breath, her eyes fluttered open as she looked around almost unsure. Nearby was a loud beeping sound as the lights flicked on and off on the Data Pad just a few inches off from the females face. Maci had fallen fast asleep; the holographic image still displayed as she quickly got up and turned it off as well as the Alarm. Morning, or what you could call a Routine Morning, was upon them. Though it was dark and desolate outside with no sun to great them, only the faint flicker of a star in the distance, Maci knew with pride and joy that today was the day. Team Delta was up and moving about as Maci dashed through her stuff, gearing up along the way. They had no time for showers in the morning; those came late of the night time before rest.

For the first time in what felt like a long time but was only two weeks, Maci felt appreciated, keen and eager to jump ahead. The others where bickering, all but Xen, Maci came to understand he was much like herself, his codes and morals so similar you could have sworn he was a male version of her, however he lacked motivation and a sense of honour at times. Adjusting her armour and tightening her harness, the young warrior stood with a prideful stance and looked over to her companions. Everyone was excited, she could see it in all of their eyes, the little twinkle they had.

Not a single one of them doubted the female anymore; they became use to her, her name passed through the very walls of this ship, both with a curse and a blessing. Many insults continued but Maci became too use to it and even laughed at times at the pathetic things that were saying towards her, though with the help from Jagoree Maci had become a prideful female aboard the ship, and a warrior that the Supreme Commander despised.

"Team Delta Roll out"

Xen spoke up, his tone gentle and humble yet like that of a Leader, he was an inspiration to Maci, so young and yet so willing to take on a role being the only one in the group who was able to keep up with the work load and reports to top it off. Rolling out meant heading to the Armoury before the Hanger bay, it was Delta's job to escort the Scientists down to the planet along with a few other groups, Team Delta having personally been picked by Jagoree herself, the head of this whole entire mission. Through one corridor and down another the team came to the Armour picking up each of their desired weapons. Grasping her hilts in hand, Maci felt a vibe, one she had not felt in a long time; it was as if her own hands had missed that metallic feel beneath their grasp. Taking in a humble breath Maci noted to the Guard that she had her weapons as he seemed to take note checking something on his Data Pad before moving along elsewhere.

Desia was just a dropship away as the excitement built up inside each and every one, guards filled the hallways, and everyone was alert and punctual in case anything was to go wrong. In the hanger bay Team Delta made their way coming to their ship that was marked with their symbol, a green delicate swirl of sorts that represented them. Within the Hanger Bay Maci could see that there were lines upon lines of groups, each making their way to their designated ships. Team Delta had been assigned a phantom as Xen was in control of piloting it down, shortly in suit Jagoree approached her group, there was a humble and almost life look on her face with the faint appearance of a curl at her mandibles, she was happy and Maci felt happy seeing her like this.

Maci owed Jagoree so much for everything, for taking them in, for helping the team grow, for teaching Maci the various tricks. A voice called out, it was the Supreme Commander, as always his voice was stern and filled with such a serious tone that threatened to destroy any sort of peace.

"Planet Desia is unknown to us, all Teams are to remain with their group, some of you will escort the Scientists others will scout the terrain. We do not know if the Parasite is on this planet, so keep your eyes peeled and remember we are Sangheili"

"We are Warrior!"

Boomed the room as the rest of the others finished the last of the Commanders sentence, Maci even joining in raising her hand up high with spirit and pride. Shortly after the com was cut out everyone boarded their assigned ships, Jagoree sat patiently with Data Pad and a storage box by her side, Xen jumped into the pilot's cockpit and the rest remained awaiting further command. A shrieking sound and then a faint hum told Maci that the barrier for the hanger had been lifted and she could feel the faint motion of their ship moving out. More and more Maci stood with excitement, her eyes fixated on the glowing planet before her, its radiant white almost blinding but she couldn't help but smile.

Through the freedom of space the Phantom dropships went down breaking through the atmosphere, a whooshing sound filling their ears before any of them felt the engine hum again slowing down before hovering. From up front Maci over heard a grumble, Xen was saying something, something she couldn't make out, however whatever he was saying was quickly cut off by Jagoree as she stood up.

"Maci will personally Escort me. The Rest of you shall scout the area."

There was no understood or demand for reassurance, Jagoree said what she said and held her head high, Maci feeling honoured as she watched the hatch below open up and her body floated safely down towards the soft white ground that of which her body slowly sunk into. Followed by Jagoree Maci scanned the area, another drop ship was nearby with another team of scientists being escorted. This must have been the closest they could get to whatever it was that they were after as Maci noticed the horizon of white fields upon fields, a mountain or two but this place was barren, barren of life and barren of beauty, all but its snow and white blinding colour.

Nothing here fazed the young warrior as she tread forward, her feet finding it hard on such a difficult and strange terrain but she mustered on hearing Jagoree walk with ease behind her. It made the female question if Jagoree had taken a liking to her or something, but Maci knew little to nothing about it, she just had a pleased look on her face despite the cold temperature that affected her face.

"I must ask the maker of your armour, to whom was it?"

The question was out of the blue as Maci turned around to look at Jagoree, a smile beamed across the young females face not thinking anything of it at all, in fact here and on aboard the ship she stood out but nobody asked her much of her strange armour, nor did they require her to change it either as if it was suitable to their standards.

"It was made for me by my Mate. He's an engineer of sorts."

"Promethean mixture correct?"

"Yep he took parts off the Promethean Knights that he had managed to get a hold of after the war."

"And what exactly does the armour do for you?"

"It's like regular armour Ma'ma. Only thing is that it allows me to have a fancy look, more upgraded and stronger armour that's light weight as well as a shield generator that lasts longer. Oh and yes it also keeps me in Camo a lot longer."

"Really? No life support system, nothing like that?"

"Nope just the basics you could say"

A faint hum came from behind as Maci could hear Jagoree think to herself, she seemed to do that a lot, even in the lab Maci had noted how Jagoree would ponder to herself never revealing the depths of her thoughts to anyone. However the fact that she found Maci's armour interesting enough to ask questions made Maci herself feel somewhat unique, she felt honoured that such a scientist that was well known throughout Sanghelios, asked anything of Maci at all.

Up a head the two joined the other group of Scientist that had gathered, most of them Male and female as they exchanged greetings with Jagoree while Maci stood guard like the other two Minor elites that where there. However Maci was greeted with glares and exchanged glares unlike the friendly greetings Jagoree was receiving. Within an instant the group was back off walking in another direction further out into the white snow. It felt aimless and stupid but for almost an hour or so they walked, the other minors complained about their legs aching but Maci did not, she had adjusted well to the terrain and had strong legs thanks to the training she had received.

All of a sudden Jagoree who lead her fellow scientists, stopped, her halt caught everyone's attention as she looked out with wide eyes into the open white. Nobody saw anything but something caught Jagroees eye, something that was just faintly protruding from the ground.

"Up a head"

Faintly the female Scientist said to her fellow co-workers, the two minors in toe tried to act tough and walked forward, but Maci walked behind the group keeping her eyes peeled for any sort of movement. A beeping sound started to grow as Maci noted the small circular device Jagroee had pulled out, it seemed to be detecting something up a head just as Jagoree had mentioned. There was something in the females stride, the way this scientist walked, that made her seem so much more emotional, so much happier like as if she was skipping through the snow.

Stopping no more than ten meters up a head, the group started to examine a small shard of metal that was attached to something beneath the surface. Quickly Jagoree began to relay back her investigation before demanding further assistance. For sure they would need to dig and they had the technology to do so. Each and every moment Maci felt her heart skip a beat, she wanted to know what it was, what this mission was all about that had the scientists so worked up, but Maci knew little to nothing which only pulled on her suspension and tension, the mystery being almost over kill for her.

"Minor"

Called one of the nearby scientists to Maci, their expression a wave of happiness and joy.

"Call in for a Drop Ship, we will need supplies immediately"

Doing her job Maci gave a respected nod and contacted Xen, he wasn't too far away it seemed, there was a scouting party just up out a head and there had been not alerts to enemy life or the parasite as if this place had been untouched. Within seconds Maci was standing by watching her team's dropship come in. Everything was rushed; ships went and came as Maci stood guard over watching Jagoree. Within the next two hours the whole entire area had turned into a small campsite. Small shelters had been set up; large machines had begun digging delicately, all the while Maci stood by Jagoree whom was sipping on some tea. Under the cover of one of the shelters they were positioned overlooking the excavation.

"What do you think it is?"

Maci questioned not realizing that her curiosity had gotten the better of her, however Jagoree never spoke back, not even looked up at Maci to notice her. There was something in the way this scientist looked, the tone of her features made her impressive and despite age she would be considered attractive to males with her long neck, and at such a time she was almost radiating in this forsaken lifeless planet. Out near the dig Maci heard a large crack sound that echoed out, Jagoree stood up on her feet her smile faded and an unknown roar came from underneath the ground.

* * *

 **A/n:** Some of you may have noticed that when Maci is talking to send a signal out, a message for others to hear, it's in the near future, so yes it has happened yet but it will and I just thought I should best say this now just in case some have not figured that out.


	7. Curiosity killed the Cat

**Name:** **Maci Durramee  
** **Year** **: 2560 February  
** **Gender:** **Female  
** **Age:** **22  
** **Rank:** **Minor  
** **Location:** **Planet Desia**

 **Curiosity Killed the Cat**

A rumbling came from beneath the ground as the machines and people around the dig sit retracted back, both in fear and excitement. Snow started to cascade down the hole that was being dug, the roar like sound almost vibrating through the air and ground as Maci felt her own feet feel the vibration. Everyone was at ease, nobody fired or said anything but watched as snow bit by bit started to fall back opening the hole in the ground further out, that former metal tip started to reveal something much more and as the snow within the hole went further down, it seemed to almost lift what was hidden.

Gears turned and churned as Maci recognized the sound but she did not hesitate to grab her hilts from her sides just in case, standing close to Jagoree. Then the sound stopped, all was silent, especially the Scientists, a final pop sound echoed through the air and then everyone started to swarm around. Fast on her feet Jagoree rushed off, her tea cup had been smashed to the ground and Maci had to jump after her. It was too late though, everyone was surrounding the large hole and gasps and faint murmurs where all that could be heard as Maci finally came beside Jagoree. All The scientists stood gathering around, gasping in awe as they looked down below.

Just beneath the snow was a large building of sort, almost like a machine, it was large and wide but there was still much more of it hidden under the snow however it was clear within the hole that it was within some sort of Cave structure that must have been caused over time and years of the weather pattern. Everyone was still holding their breaths while others scattered around, nervous but trying to figure out what was going. A voice on one of the Communications boomed out almost startling everyone.

"What's going on down there!?"

Commanded the Supreme Commander, he was still aboard his ship not caring to come down and see the anticipation of the dig sit its self. It was rather stand-offish like of him to do so, but nobody could say or do something. Nearby a Field Marshal grabbed the com and pressed a button pausing for a moment as if to think before saying anything. All of this was so strange and Maci for the first time was baring witness to what could be called a new and exciting expedition find.

"Sir we found it…The Scientists…We found the Artifact"

Silence was all that could be heard on the other end, nobody else was paying much attention to what was being said, everyone was so overly thrilled by this new find, some of them even preparing to celebrate. However Maci couldn't help but feel tense and nervous, the Commander came off as a male who knew everything, who put himself above all others, and of course he was all of those things which made Maci envious however it was his silence that startled her even more. She knew little of the male himself, only his last name which Maci had forgotten, yet two weeks on the ship with its crew and she grew to know the Supreme Commander held his title for a reason. He was as ruthless as they come in the sparring room as Maci had overheard, he didn't just have the brawn but the brains as well, his strategies always on point it seemed. So why was he now silent, could he be perhaps on a shuttle down here to see what was going on? Something felt off but Maci tried to push her paranoid mind out of that tunnel and into another as she refocused on the metallic building below. A machine of sorts, but they all called it an Artifact, yet to Maci's eyes she could clearly see that this Machine was a part of something much bigger, something hidden even deeper underground covered by snow over the thousands of years perhaps even centuries.

After a few more minutes of talking and debating between each Scientist, Jagoree being the most prominent in yelling over the others as they took their time in figuring out what was to be done. Some of them which included Jagoree, wanted to investigate the inner part of the hole, yet others debated saying that it was dangerous with the structure possibly being unstable. Through such times everything was still quiet in regards to the Commander and communication its self was slow as Maci leaned against the outer part of a nearby tent, her eyes focused on Jagoree who was pointing at another scientist trying to silence them with her own theory.

From behind footsteps in the snow crunched before the young female felt a hand tap her on her shoulder the sudden strange weight on her armour made her shift and turn her head swiftly until she caught the glimpse of Xen alone. From the looks of it he was tired and frustrated and had probably been scouting, they were taking routine shifts between piloting the drop ships and scouting and no doubt they must have had Team Delta on ground now scouting the areas on foot rather than in the air.

"I see they found whatever they were after"

Xen Said in a soft mellow tone, it was strange as she felt him remove his hand from her shoulder before Maci turned her gaze back out towards the group of arguing scientists. Still something screamed within Maci's mind, she felt that there was something more to all of this, the fact that what the Scientists where after, a Machine of Forerunner technology made her curious but the Planet Desia was empty, lifeless, perhaps some of the halo rings had been activated out this way as well destroying most of the flood for there were no sign of the parasite.

"It would seem so. How is the Team holding up?"

"They are good, catching their breath before we head back out"

"Has there been much word from the Commander?"

Although her question was harmless and her tone was almost emotionless but soft, the question itself seemed to catch Xen off guard as he raised a brow looking at her and then back out towards the group of fighting Scientists. It took him a while as she could hear the male behind her take in a deep long breath as if he himself was questioning the same thing.

"Nothing at all. Just our alarms going off"

"I'll head out with the scout soon, I have a feeling it will take some time before any of us here have a clue what we are doing"

Chuckling softly at her reply Xen motioned for her to follow him as he started to walk back through the tents and into another lone one, it was small and Maci could see that Delta had taking up the tent for them as they were lounging around trying to rest up what little they could. A few of them looked up at Maci but no one said a single thing, it was as if they had no sense of motion or even curiosity to find out what was going on, though perhaps they were all just reigning themselves in as best as they could.

"Females keeping to Females?"

Cocky as ever Joha looked up at Maci, he was lying on his back on one of the small rows of seats; he was looking at her upside down as she raised a brow up at him before the male gave a grin that turned into a faint laughter of sorts. However Maci didn't bother reply back to him, he always tried to start some sort of challenge with her and she didn't like it, but she could tell everyone was tired of running around and it made her question how everyone was managing to hold up in here on this strange foreign planet.

"We'll leave soon"

Commented Xen as he strolled around the room taking up as much note as he could within the short few minutes they had. There was a huff sound from Besan, clearly he didn't want to be here and neither did anyone else, especially Maci for a sudden itch in her brain had started to begin, all she wanted to do was get back to the ship and figure out why everyone was keeping to a minimal chatter, yet it was the Commander that intrigued her the most. Startled Maci jolted up when the comm-link crackled with static in her ear drum before a voice came through.

"Re-join with your team and come back to the ship, we are sending down others to replace you"

With a sigh of relief Maci slouched down in her seat, all eyes were on her as she realized her team mates where looking at her alarmed, that's when she realized that they couldn't hear what she was hearing. Clearing her voice she sat back up and tried to act professional before replying.

"On our way"

Another crackling sound and the communication seemed to die out as Maci stood up and stretched out her arms, Xen was already on cue with what was going on as he grabbed his weapons commanding the others to do so too.

"Looks like we can kick back for a while on the ship"

Maci said to everyone else, they had a glimmer of hope in their eyes now as if this was by far the best news they had heard all day, however Maci knew that within the next few hours they would be sent back down for more scouting, or at least Delta would, Maci felt that she was being kept close to Jagoree for a lot of reasons and it was comforting but Maci also had the urge to stretch her legs a little, scouting would be good for that.

Within minutes a drop ship hovered down and Team Delta boarded with ease as they took their seats and felt the ship hover for a brief moment before heading upward. Nobody said a thing as there was little to no grumbling because everyone just wanted to sit down for a few minutes while they recharge and get something to eat. Even Maci herself could feel her stomach grumble in hopes of a nice hot meal to make up for the cold weather she had just been within.

Aboard the ship everyone exited into the hanger bay, each of them taking in deep breaths relaxing and moving in a slow fashion out of the area. It seemed dead inside with just a few ships, most of the phantoms and ghosts had gone out below to patrol and pick up, the routine was simple, going back and forth but Maci felt that her job was a little more complicated, she felt separated from her team mates and even though it was an honour to be by Jagoree's side, she wished that she also could have Team Delta there too, it would make sense adding that extra protection but it felt like there was something missing.

Rubbing her forehead and removing her helmet to reveal her face fully, Maci slouched in the cantina table as she kicked her feet back, Besan and Xen did the same while the other two went off and grabbed food. Who knows how long they would get the chance to sit back and relax like this, but for whatever reason it was Maci enjoyed it, allowing time to pass over her as she let her brain settle and push aside all the confusion she had. Within seconds the whole entire team had their own meals, stuffing their faces without a second thought, and it was nice in that moment to feel nice and fuzzy on the inside after having a hot meal to help recharge. However everyone was regretting it when they felt stuffed, Xen occasionally burped and sighed while the others just decided to head back to their bunkers and relax for a bit.

As for the young female whom sat in the almost empty cantina room, she felt still an urge to question what was going on. Sure it was nice going on a planet, being the first female among many but even so someone like Maci could tell that there was something missing, something that she could not put her finger on. Standing up the female motioned to head back to the bunker, Xen remained seated and instead of burping he was now hiccuping. On second thought Maci also didn't feel like heading to the bunker, but she wouldn't tell that to anyone as she exited the cantina and made her way through the various passage ways until she found a nearby empty terminal where she began to search through the data files in hopes something would help ease her curiosity.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter was rather small but I hope you guys enjoyed it as well as the release of Halo 5 Guardians

I have also officially released the Cover art for this story, so go and check it out  
art/Tales-of-a-Durramee-Cover-Art-568541577


	8. Ground Breaker

**Name:** **Maci Durramee  
** **Year** **: 2560 February  
** **Gender:** **Female  
** **Age:** **22  
** **Rank:** **Minor  
** **Location:** **Planet Desia**

 **Ground Breaker**

Faint blue lights filled the dark and almost empty room. It was late and the ship was quiet with the faint sounds of engine humming. Most of the crew where on ground by now while the higher ups commanded everything down below to them. Hands behind his back The General gazed out at the small little window in the darkened sparring room. Just below was the planet, its brilliant white irritating to his vision as he snarled disappointed almost as if the glowing radiating planet was a disturbance to the darkness out in space and also to him.

Behind him was the sound of the door opening, its brief sliding sound making a crack or two in the gears as it folded open and the General could see the clear reflection of blue lights within the darkness. He need not to guess who it was, he had summoned her here for a reason having known she would be back upon the ship within time. Turning slowly in motion The General looked down into those electric Blue eyes as he recalled her name; Maci Durramee, a female from Sanghelios and the first of her gender to be off planet.

In many ways the General felt threatened by her, she was daring, she had the hide to challenge not just himself but the Commander as the General had heard of the displeased encounter that had taken place a few weeks back. Those eyes of hers held such strength, such honour and pride but she was still very young, it wasn't like the Male saw her as being novice or naïve, but rather something else, something that had him guessing over whom she was trained by, what she went through. Like many others, Maci's information was brief and small, it only gave her name, age and current ranking as well as where she was from and that was it.

Curiosity had snagged the General for the first time in a very long time as he glared down at the female, she didn't move or even stiffen, she just stood there relaxed, her hands folded behind her back, her armour a radiating blue, a disturbance to the Males darkness as his looked her up and down. Worn out and tired was how he would normally describe many warriors that have been out on their first adventure, but Maci only looked faintly worn, she didn't even seemed worried like the others, which made him ponder even more how cruel the trials must have been to toughen her up. It was a well-known fact for the many females that went in The Great Trials either died or came out bitterly cold heart. Their trials far worse and harsher than Males, but the General knew there was a change of heart since the Arbiters return, something he wasn't sure he could deal with.

"You summoned me Sir?"

Those faint words echoed within the darkened room as Maci spoke up, her eyes locked on the red glow of the Generals before her as he seemed to slowly stroll around her, part of Maci questioned what the reason was for, had she done something wrong to disappoint him or perhaps the Supreme Commander had the guts to ship her off and away, however Sanghelios was far off by now and there was no way she could make it back without going through slip space, the nearest planet was even too far out for their liking so Maci wrote off that paranoid question knowing it was impossible to kick her off now.

"Yes indeed I did female. I brought you in for a quick check up."

"Check up for what sir?"

"How are you handling on your first time tour?"

"I'm doing the best I can; Lumia Jagoree has been directing my team and has assigned me personally to guard her on the Planet. I believe I am meeting the expectations of my rank"

Though his questions were out of the blue and strange there was no sign of hesitation in the female's words as she drew in a breath knowing she had a brief break here on the ship before being sent back down. Team Delta had returned aboard the ship more than a few minutes ago and had been under the impression they would soon be back on their feet after a few minutes of rest to return down below and scout the area again. Everyone was busy, with the new find of a forerunner machine down below the planet's surface everyone was on full scale alert.

For the Parasite could have been anywhere and hence the sudden concerns for the scientists, but from what Maci herself had been told, it would be a fair few hours before the Scientists could even make up a simple idea to go with all together. Apart of Maci felt that there was something wrong with the way the General questioned her, it wasn't just the curiosity in his tone of voice or the way he looked at her but something much more, like as if he was trying to decipher something from her past that he knew nothing of.

"When you first boarded this ship what did you feel?"

As strange as his question was Maci knew that her true feelings of her first time aboard this ship was fear, anxiety and utter nervousness not knowing what to do or say on her first few hours here, in fact her first day on this ship had been harsh, rough and she had been brutally insulted, slammed into the ground almost raped and to top it off almost sent back to Sanghelios. Taking in a deep breath Maci arched her head and straightened her pose looking into the Generals eyes.

"Fear, Anxiety, Peer Pressure, Anger, Pain and Confusion"

"And now Female?"

"Now I feel I am a part of this ship, I have come to understand my duty, my role here and with it I have adapted to ignore the insults, I have become more confident in myself and stronger you could say."

"Good Good…Then I must ask you one thing. Your records showed little to nothing on your reason for being here; therefore I must ask who are you off this ship? What did you do to earn your rank and mark among us?"

Silence fell upon the two of them as something lodged within the female's throat; she didn't know how to answer this question for there was no true answer for it only that of what Maci herself could make of it. A Sudden shiver went up her spine as Maci recalled the events, her turning point in life, the reason she is here today and not dead or locked away. Clenching her hands Maci tried to cover her trembling fists as she knew that the past was the past, but a dark one and one she can never forget, one that will always plague her mind for her whole entire life.

" I do not have the sufficient answer to your question"

That was all Maci could say as she herself could even sense the tremor of nervousness within her own tone, yet this did not disinterest The General as he snorted through his nostrils, his gaze no longer focused on her as he started to circle around the small female warrior before him as Maci stood perfectly still unsure of the sudden reason for the tension within the air or the sudden paranoid feeling within her brain that slowly started to grow.

"When I took on the Initiation, The Great Trials, I faced many things, brutal fights; sometimes they were fair other times they were not. The Council saw my efforts, and when I passed after defeating all my enemies, they appointed me to Field Marshal knowing I was a capable leader. Yet you are ranked a Minor and show promise, tell me why?"

"I do not understand sir?"

"Of Course you do, I want to know who trained you, who saw your potential, what have you done to achieve your rank?"

Gulping down her fear, Maci took in another breath feeling like she was in the spotlight. Sure she was alone with the General, his strange questions sparked her own curiosity as she pondered on what his intent was and what would he himself gained from knowing of her origin or her reasons? Either way there was no way denying it any longer as she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes focusing on the silence apart from the General walking around her whom seemed to stop coming to a stance in front of her.

"I was to be the new Kaidon of my Home State, Durram, but before I could gain such a title the state was attacked by Raiders. Most of those I knew died; from then on The Arbiter took an interest in seeing me through to achieve a rank, to be a part of the Military before appointing me such a title. I was taught by many and learned from many, sometimes my own mistakes sometimes other warriors mistakes. I've fought my way to be here Sir, I fought to gain back my Home state, I will fight until my last breath, there is nothing from my past to be gained from, and I can assure you that"

Looking up into the General's golden red eyes, there was a look that told him that this female before him had been through much, more then he himself had gone through but she was just a Minor and she would see much more. A part of the puzzle was starting to click together for him as he let out a faint sigh, he was disappointed not being given the answers he wanted but what more would he gain from them like she said? Clenching his jaw The General gave a slight nod but not one out of respect but more of Authority.

"You're dismissed"

Was all he could say, the females words echoing in his brain, he knew the Arbiter was the cause for much change within Sangheili tradition, he had joined forces with many to defeat greater evils and The General could not object if this female named Maci Durramee had been placed aboard this ship under the Arbiters recommendations. Within himself he assured that he would see the reason too why she was here, why she had earned such a rank and title and as he watched her turn on her feet and walk out of that darkened room, there was a spark, a spark of hope, a change of hands that made even his inner stubborn side come to agreement that this female was progressing faster than anyone could think due to the harsh treatment she had been forced to deal with.

Slumping down into her sleeping pod Maci let out a faint sigh, her team mates where in the Cantina area gaining back their strengths or wondering around the ship, but Maci couldn't join them, not with her mind going over her past, the fights she had gone through. How cruel her world was and yet she knew others had been through much more. Slammed by her gender, torn between love and hate and almost losing her grip on reality Maci knew that she wasn't some great warrior, for each death comes with a high price and each action must be paid for no matter how great or small it may be.

Just as the female went to close her eyes she heard an annoying beeping sound go off, a flash of red on her Data pad started to flick on and off causing Maci to open her eyes and let out a gruff sigh in disappointment as she looked up and grabbed her data pad from around her waist and brought it up to her line of sight. Blue eyes shot open showing the faint bit of white as her pupil grew, shock riveted through Maci's body as she sat up fast in her pod before jumping out and dashing towards the corridor. Red lights suddenly flicked on and a siren sound blared out ringing within Maci's ear drums as she recognized the battle sequence sound. Darting through corridors, Maci followed a group of warriors to the hanger bay.

Ships where taking off down below to the Planet Desia and all Maci could think of was the horrors of the parasite being found. Jumping aboard the nearest Phantom Maci gripped the handle and felt the rough bumpy trip as their phantom soared out and down below. It was the females duty to ensure the safety of Jagoree and if anything happened to her then by all means Maci would only blame herself as she tried to adjust to the red lighting around her that made her feel slightly dizzy and off. Faint murmurs and words where like gibberish to Maci, she couldn't tell what was going on, all she knew was that suddenly her Data Pad was going off on emergency alert and that she was needed down Below.

Something must have happened, something must have gone wrong, perhaps the Scientists had done something to the machine or maybe conflict on ground, but Maci could only try to calm herself while her hearts beat rapidly and her breath almost erratic. Within seconds the Phantom lowered down to the cold planet's surface near the dig site and everyone exited, Maci jumping out and let her body take the toll before she looked around her. Following the others of mixed ranks, Maci darted towards the Dig site, everyone was on high alert, an Ultra up a head was leading from the looks of it as Maci pulled out her energy hilts but never activated them.

Suddenly everyone stopped and stood still as they come up to the hill. Below down the hill side of thick white snow towards the dig site was a gathering crowed. It wasn't hard to register that the attention was focused on the area where the hole in the ground had been, the one that seemed to uncover some sort of Forerunner Machine. In shock and horror Maci leaped forward in front of all those around her and darted towards the growing crowed. Her blue eyes scanning the area but she was hopeless to find Jagoree which only filled the young female with utter fear as she almost tripped through the thick snow.

"Where is she!"

Yelled Maci as the top of her lungs, a few males that had been standing guard looked in her direction as Maci came panting up to them; she couldn't help but tremble as she could see that only a sliver of the machines metallic tip was pointed out of the ground, the hole no longer there anymore. Nobody seemed to be doing anything, not that they could. Chatter was going back and forth between the communication systems; everyone was rushing around while trying to avoid causing any further issues. It took one of the guards just a little over a few seconds to eventually reply to Maci.

"The Scientists…They went down below…We didn't know, nobody told us…they just…-"

Cut off by his partner, the other guard turned on his heels to face Maci Directly having sensed the sudden discomfort and tension within the air.

"The structure of the tunnel must have collapsed while they were in there, the machine must have been activated or something….All the snow had sunk in and we have not been able to reach communication with any of them, we only picked up a beacon but we fear if we disturb the snow up above here it may sink down upon them…that is if they are still alive."

If fear wasn't already present in Maci before then it was by now, but it felt numbed out by the shock of everything. Of all the things that could happen didn't happen and Maci hadn't even planned for any of this, she had no idea what to do, what could she do apart from stand around? Everyone was doing their duties, concerns were raised as Maci fell back into the growing crowed, she didn't know what more to do as she retreated towards the tent that she had been in earlier with Jagoree, the tea cup with its cold contents sat on the table just where Jagoree had last left it. Within the tent was emptiness, a silence that filled Maci with so many gaps and questions as she tried to comprehend what to do, what to say.

With hands on hips and taking in a deep breath, there was nothing, nothing that could be done, in fact everyone was the same, the fear of disturbing the snow and killing anyone that was still alive was a growing fear, many wanted to start a new dig somewhere else but it could cause for another cave in of snow, and nobody knew anything about the structure down below. With a frustrated sigh Maci lifted her head up and tried to calm herself knowing how frustrating this whole thing must be for the Supreme Commander.

"Maci!"

A faint and crackle like radio voice came through her head set as Maci almost jumped filled with surprise and the sudden sensation of life as she looked around the room trying to register whether she was going insane or not. Everything was coming down upon the young warrior as she heard the crackle of her radio piece start up again.

"Maci!"

Repeated the voice, it was familiar, a females, and Maci didn't have to second guess that it was Jagoree. Although fear seemed present in her tone, even though the connection was static Maci could clearly hear that Jagoree was whispering, her tone seemed fearful if not life threatening. Taking in account of the various situations Maci put her index fingers to the side of her helmet and replied back while listening intently.

"Jagoree? Please hold tight, we have a Rescue team on the way"

"No! Don't…please…I need you to come get me yourself, please!"

There was fear clearly in the female's voice as Maci hesitated unsure of how to reply, she wasn't skilled in that department, sure she knew how to fight but how could she save Jagoree when she and others may be so deep beneath the snow.

"I can't…Please hold on"

"No Maci you must help me…The others…They are dead…Please, if the Commander sends his rescue team then-"

Suddenly the connection was dropped and all Maci could hear was the faint static sound. A new fear was replaced within the young female, what was Jagoree about to say in regards to the Commander? What was going on here? Another voice came through the com as Maci had barley taking in a breath. However this voice was stern and serious, the Commander himself.

"Maci Durramee you are to report to the Bridge Immediately"

"Commander, Jagoree is alive we mus-"

"Durramee, you are to report to the Bridge IMMEDIATELY!"

There was something in his tone, the way the Commander spoke that strikes a fire deep within Maci, she couldn't do this, she knew Jagoree needed her help more than ever and this sudden change for her to return to the ship just didn't sit right. Something was defiantly up as Maci started to grow a new hate towards the Commander, could he himself have disconnected Jagoree's communications? Taking in a deep breath Maci decided to break the rules as she changed her channel and closed her eyes knowing what she was going to do would be disobeying.

"Team Delta, I need you urgently on the ground!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for my belated updates as of recently. I have gotten the flu and its kind of distracted me from most of my works until now.  
I'd also like to say a big thank you to those of you whom have reviewed and also followed and Favorited this story as well as A Sangheili Story. I hope to keep you all entertained as best as I can throughout the rest of this story :D


	9. Judgement Day

**Name:** **Maci Durramee  
** **Year** **: 2560 February  
** **Gender:** **Female  
** **Age:** **22  
** **Rank:** **Minor  
** **Location:** **Planet Desia**

 **Judgement Day**

Briefly after Maci's contact with Xen, Team Delta was down on Planet Desia, Maci had organized a rondevu point with the others away from the dig site. Fear had been numbed out by a new growing feeling within Maci as she marched through the snow towards the lowering drop ship just up a head. Blankets of snow covered the entire area, its blinding white colour drawing attention to the new arrivals as Team Delta exited the drop ship before it zoomed off elsewhere, perhaps back up to the ship.

Time was not on their side as the group joined up together, weapons in hands and everyone fully alert and Xen led them towards Maci through the thick snow. Not everyone seemed overly thrilled to be here, especially Xen but nobody could doubt the strange undeniable urge to do something, something that seemed right.

"This is Blasphemy you know!"

Xen was the first to speak up on behalf of everyone else; he clearly was not in the mood to be toying around especially when Team Delta had been placed on full alert on the ongoing situation. Nobody wanted to play around and Maci of all the others didn't either as she cleared her voice, her eyes darting over the others quickly as she noted their similar attitude towards her. Within the short time of working this group, she had gained some respect but now they had started to hate her all over again, of course nobody was in the mood for any of this.

"I think The Supreme Commander is up to something"

"Something? Maci do you hear yourself talking?"

"Just hear me out Xen! A few minutes ago I was contacted by Jagoree, she said she needed help, she was trying to warn me about something, about the Commander but she was cut off and I think the Commander himself did that. We need to find her, we need to save her!"

Everyone fell silent as Maci tried her best to explain her sudden concern of the growing situation, they didn't have time and Maci felt impatient but after a few seconds Xen cooled his expression and turned to the others for a brief moment before back to Maci. There on his face was a look she had not seen before, it was uncertainty because everyone within the group knew just how wrong this could be, but what could they do in turn?

"Fine…But how are we going to get to her…They said all the scientists where deep down under ground, we don't know how to use the machines or even get beneath the snow."

There it was again, the doubt that filled each of them, especially Maci, she knew this was wrong, she was disobeying orders as she tried to reassure herself of what was going on but she couldn't she just had to go with the flow of things. Gulping down her Fear Maci tried to think hard within herself of how they could get to Jagoree, and then an idea came up in her head.

"They said that there were tunnels right? Tunnels that ran through and underneath us…If we find a cave then we might have a chance."

"There was a cave located not far from here but it was a dead end."

"Not if we make an opening"

Pulling from the back of her belt Maci raised a plasma grenade, they were top of the line quality and though Maci knew just how dangerous this was going to be she knew that she also didn't have much of a choice. Of course all of them looked at Maci, she was paranoid, on the edge and most of all had little to no sleep, yet she couldn't just sit by and do nothing, she had to do something if Jagoree had asked her so.

"Team Delta!"

Roared a voice through all of their radio comm-links, everyone froze still especially Maci and Xen as the Commanders voice boomed through and into their ear drums.

"You are not permitted on ground! Each of you are disobeying orders, this is no game, this is a trap abort your mission right away-"

Something beneath the ground started to sink, the snow was falling and so were they into darkness, their communications static as they fell feet below the ground hitting a hard surface. With a grunt Maci tried to adjust herself, her balance was off and she could hear the others nearby grumble and moan in pain just as she was. Getting to her feet Maci looked up to the hole above them, the surface having given way, perhaps to their weight of perhaps for another reason but Maci couldn't see any other way up. Immediately her next thought of plan was contact but even their beacons wouldn't work.

"What's going on?"

Xen called out in panic while he tried to adjust to the sudden disorientation he was going through, the blinding light above them didn't help as Maci gulped down turning her attention to the others.

"I can't activate our Beacons…I think something is interfering with our transmission"

With another low growl and a groan Xen was on his feet helping the others up as Maci's words sunk in, even she didn't know what to do as she turned her attention to the darkness, her armour radiating the blue glow as lighting. There where tunnels here and there, but what amazed Maci the most was the one that seemed to be structured out of metal. Then something static came through her radio as she tried to listen hard but it was faint...to faint. All she could make out was what sounded like breathing but Maci wasn't even sure herself. For if it was not for the ground giving way then perhaps Delta may have been able to return back to the Commander, but it was too late now.

"So much for blowing up a cave!"

Scoffed Joha as everyone gathered together to look at the tunnels before them, within the darkness they could barely see anything but a few steps a head however a flickering light through one of the tunnels caught their attention. Curiosity had the young ones begging to know just what it was down there as they shuffled forward, carefully placing each of their steps in front of the other, their breaths forming steam within the air as they looked around, alert yet at the same time captivated by this strange scenery. Somehow they would have to climb their way back up, but it would not be easy of course their first objective was to find Jagoree.

Entering into the darkened Tunnel the group went in a single file, Maci leading since she had the most light while Xen followed after her and the rest trailing behind. Nobody said anything, in fact the silence was a deafening and almost eerie, the source of flickering light reflected through the metal tunnel, engraved on the sides where strange symbols, some forming figures perhaps those of the Forerunners, others mere gibberish to the Sangheili younglings. However it was Maci that couldn't focus, her hearts felt like they were in her throat, her brain paranoid filled with the most negative of all thoughts, but somehow she had to stay strong, somehow she had to keep herself together knowing that if anyone in the group freaked, the rest would too.

Nothing, not even a creak or crack sound emitted as they came to find their source of light. It was a small pale purple looking light, it had been damaged and was flicking on and off but it wasn't that of a Forerunner, it was one of the Beacons. Gulping down with fear Maci turned her attention back to Xen who only shrugged. Nobody was ready for this and it was Maci's fault for getting them all involved if not punished or worse. However there was a moral Code they all seemed to have and that was their reason for being here. Everyone didn't like the Commander much, he was bossy, he was annoying and if he didn't feel like he was the best then he would show his clear dissatisfaction through his temper, something Maci had witnessed numerous times aboard the ship.

It wasn't just that, everyone including Xen and Maci felt that there was something being kept from them, that there was something secret being hidden and only the higher ups knew about it. Yet to Maci there was more, she felt that this whole situation had been set up, why did the Supreme Commander cut off Jagoree's communications, why would she herself, Jagoree, try to warn Maci about something? Deeper and deeper they went through the tunnel, they found shortly that there had been an explosion, snow covered some parts of the tunnel letting light from above seep in, but no matter how hard they yelled it seemed nobody was listening.

"We should try to find a way out"

Complained one of the others further back trying hard not to let his fear seep out through his words, but it was evident, in all of them, they were all scared and if it wasn't for their skin suits then they would have been shivering and complaining worse than they already were. However even if they did leave, one by one, Maci would still continue deep into this maze like place in hopes of finding Jagoree. It was as if there was bond, or so Maci felt at least as she pushed aside snow that had cascaded down one side of the tunnel forcing the group to fit through the tight area.

"And Leave behind an important Sangheili? That Sangheili which had commissioned this whole trip?"

Xen barked back with annoyance as he pushed the snow with clear frustration, Maci tried her best not to look back but she couldn't help but get the faint glimpse of anger written all over his face, an expression that was rare for him it seemed.

"Jagoree can't be much further surely"

Maci tried to say to ease the group in hopes to cheer them up but even she herself knew this whole plan was flawed, greatly flawed to make it worse with the fact that they may as well be trapped down here with no food supplies and no life source to feed off. There wasn't anything positive in neither Maci's head nor the others as most of them sighed, scoffed or snorted thinking to themselves but no more objected or questioned each other. However within the depth of what felt like an endless tunnel, there came a rumble, the ground began to shack and the whole entire team leaned against the walls for Balance.

"In the name of the Gods what was that?"

Screeched Xen somewhere behind Maci as the sound echoed throughout the tunnel, it wasn't a pleasant sound, it was like gears that had been jammed were churning all of a sudden and with it loud popping sounds followed shortly behind.

"Whatever it is it must have something to do with that Machine they found"

Besan yelled out at the top of his lungs while the others tried their best to remain calm and wait out the tremor. It wasn't short that was for sure as Maci bared down and tried to find something to grip onto but the engagements in the walls were of no use, all they could do was grin and bear it until it ended. Once more the roar continued out, this time closure and far more familiar as Maci lifted her head up and looked back to the others. It reminded Maci of the sound that had roared out from the tunnel when they had started the dig sight, but this time Maci could feel the vibrations of it through her body, they were close if not right near it.

Within a few seconds it ended and everyone took in deep breaths trying to calm themselves, some of the group where shaken up by it so badly they had fallen to their knees and started to cough. Xen was the only one who remained standing trying to shack off his nerves as much as the others but the steam flowing from his mouth and nostrils made it clear he was panting from the shock.

"We have to be close by now!"

Maci said as she got to her knees and took in a deep breath, she could feel it, right there and then that they were so damn close to their goal that she couldn't help but start to rush forward. Yells came from behind her and somehow Maci found herself running, running through the darkness, her footsteps echoing deep within the tunnel as she gazed out a head into the darkness in hopes of finding Jagoree. However she stopped short, the tunnel ended and out before her was something totally foreign. Walls, stairs, everything was made of a smooth structure, it was forerunner structures for sure, but it looked so strange, so new almost despite being buried for years. Along the end of the tunnel was a railing where the edge fell and a large turning machine stood, it wasn't moving but Maci couldn't help but examine it, it didn't look jammed but perhaps turned off. With her hearts racing Maci stood in awe captivated by the large enormity of the room before her making her feel tiny and small. Up behind her came the others, they too stopped and stood in awe just as she did. Nobody wanted to take the first step forward but their sudden captivation was ended.

A short was fired directly at them causing the group to freak. First thing for Maci was to find cover, but the room was too large, it was too open. Up above another shot fired out, this time it had hit Xen as he growled in disbelief and anger, everyone had started to panic but they couldn't go back only forward.

Charging up a head, Xen lead the way, the others pulled out their weapons, mainly plasma pistols or a sword as Maci activated her energy blades and followed in a line up against the nearest wall. One more shot ran out and there Maci could see it, the silver metallic look and orange like glow gave the creature off.

"Promethean!"

Yelled Maci as she watched another shot fire out, this time it was above them, the Knight was using some sort of Light Rifle, like a sniper firing at one of them each and every time.

"They're on the walls!"

Someone else yelled out but their voice was blurred out by the sudden rain of fire. In a heart bet Xen was down, he had fallen leaving the others behind him to panic falling over the top of him. Everyone in the group scrambled one of them dashed to the edge but they were shot down, while Maci and two others remained. Xen was dead…Gasping for air Maci took in the last look of her team leader, guilt and regret were the first of her emotions to overwhelm her but she had no time to think. A sudden and sharp pain brought her back to reality; she had been hit by the Promethean Knight that was located up above them high on the stair well.

Just up ahead was a small corridor as Maci dashed towards it, she didn't think about it as she activated her camo and ducked into cover, a scream up a head which made her freeze with fear as she watched her fellow team mates die one by one, a large Promethean Knight standing at the far end of the corridor as its sight soon trailed to hers.

Frozen by the fear and horror of what was going on Maci took a step back but the Knight was way too fast and Maci was caught in a death battle. With such ease and no care the Knight lashed out at Maci with its right arm, she was forced to use her right blade to parry it before kicking the creature like machine, it was of no use it only made it more angry as the thing roared uncovering its mask like face and revealing the inner horror.

Little hope did Maci have as she slashed her sword out catching the Knight off guard, her left hand cutting its torso and leaving it the shatter into dust. Confused and concerned Maci looked around franticly, she couldn't turn back, she couldn't do anything and it was all her fault. Another loud churning sound vibrated through the air as Maci heard a scream like sound coming from the end of the hallway, her fears becoming reality as she fell to the ground. Could they have been the same fate Jagoree had suffered? Could Maci herself be doomed in this place, this forerunner structure ending as her tomb?

With deep heavy breaths Maci braced herself, she had been through so much but nothing could prepare her for this, this foreign enemy that she had heard so much about yet so little in regards to combat. Gripping her hilts Maci activated her blades, she had only one thing she could do, and that was to fight. Slowly but surely she took her first few steps alone and by herself into enemy territory wondering when would the enemy strike next when would she herself die?

Trembling with each and every step of the way the young warrior could only keep her head straight and eyes scanning alert for anything to suddenly move and come after her, but the dead silence was killing Maci on the inside like as if she was turning insane. At the end of the corridor Maci stopped, it opened out to another wide area similar to before, but this time she could see that somethings where greatly different. In the centre of the room was a large machine like thing, it was heavily guarded by Knights and a few other Forerunner creatures, one of which was flying in the air. Lying on the ground where bodies, not just any bodies but scientists.

It was hard to contain the inner gasp and the tears that shed down Maci's face as she looked on with horror and disbelief. All the Scientists lay dead on the ground, there was no pool of blood or anything of the sorts that Maci could see but she couldn't see Jagoree, her body was missing and Maci felt a ray of hope. Then something strange happened, the Knights started to change their pattern, instead of guarding, some of them started to pick up the bodies and drag them over the edge. Once more Maci felt her hope diminish as she activated her camo and stealthily walked forward. There was nowhere else for her to go but she didn't realise that the knights couldn't sense her.

Not just because she activated her Camo but because they just didn't seem interested, their gaze would linger on her position but they would soon look elsewhere as if sensing no threat. Meanwhile Maci could only feel the pounding of her hearts within her chest, tears that had once been shed dried on her skin leaving faint trail marks. Eventually Maci found another corridor, this one was longer, it wasn't' as narrow either and it wasn't guarded, as Maci proceeded through the area. At long last she found a room that wasn't large with an edge that seemed to be a bottomless pit, but even so it was empty, it was silent and Maci couldn't take it anymore.

In the distance a faint murmur of sorts caught Maci's attention as she came out of Camo and searched the area, there seemed to be some sort of control panel lit up by the orange glow similar to the Prometheans themselves as Maci approached, her swords in hand ready to slash anything that got in her way as Maci found a new sort of bravery within the insanity.

"Jagoree?"

Maci whispered softly, she stopped and looked at the female sangheili crouched over in the corner of the small narrow room. Shock was all Maci felt that numbed out the rest of her emotions as she looked on in amaze yet at the same time concern. Jagoree raised her head up, tears streaming down her face that was almost a ghostly pale for a Sangheili. Cautiously she rose to her feet and looked at Maci as if she was dreaming.

"Are you really here?"

Those where the first words the Female scientist spoke, for someone her age it made Maci's heart sink, something obviously bad had happened and all Maci could do or think about was getting out of here at that very moment.

"Yes I am. What happened here?"

"I-I…I Don't know…Everything just…It happened suddenly!"

Before Maci could do or say anything a boom came from above, it wasn't the machines, it was stronger and too close. Above the roof or what could be considered the roof was falling into pieces, warriors ranked of both minors and Stealth Force dropped down but they were quickly greeted by the Prometheans. Quickly Maci pushed Jagoree into the safety part of the room and stood still defending her, however the knights where not interested in Maci or Jagoree, they were targeting the Special Forces that had just landed, a few rangers came down too and quickly defeated the few Promethean Knights.

"Over here!"

Maci called out to them before grabbing Jagoree cautiously and jogging towards the newly arrivals. Even though the female herself knew she would be punished greatly, she didn't feel the gaze of the males upon her, not with ridicule at least.

"Where are the others?"

Called out the ranger, it was at the same time Maci felt everything overwhelm her once more, her pace slowed to a walk and then a stop as she gazed down at the reflecting metallic floor, a blurred image of her self-looking back at her. How much Maci would regret this was beyond anyone's own nightmares, she had thought that they would be safe, but instead she had killed her own team, she was the cause of their death.

"They didn't make it Sir"

"It doesn't matter, you found Lumia, and you've done more than just your own part"

It was both a compliment but also a slight order to forget and go on with it. From above a blue light hovered over them as Maci gazed up, she didn't need to know that it was from a very low Drop ship, a traumatized Jagoree boarded first, her arms wrapped around her body as if it was the only means of comfort. Yet for Maci she could only step into that blue light with regret, if she could shed a tear she would but all her tears had been dried up and now the aftermath of her doing would be far worse than anything.

Up into the air Maci was hoisted and into the drop ship she was as she planted her feet down onto the metallic ground, shortly one ranger boarded before she could feel the ship move off and away. More than likely others would come and clean out the area, gather their findings and such, but Maci no longer felt herself a part of the crew, Team Delta was no more, only Maci could blame herself for that as she let out a sorrowful sigh and lowered her head.

Whether it have been due to her day dreaming or not, it felt like a mere second that the drop ship had boarded the main carrier and with it came another wave of emotions. As for Jagoree she stumbled her way out of the ship, the Ranger having escorted her, but Maci was only greeted by a menacing stair. It wasn't expected of him to be standing there before her, his cape cascading down his back and his fiery eyes burning into her soul as Maci made eye contact with the Supreme Commander. Displeased and irritated by the females own selfish cause, The Commander snorted, he tossed his head at Jagoree's direction but she was going elsewhere, perhaps back to her personal bunk or even to her Lab, but Maci knew that she herself wasn't going to get such luxury.

"Disobeying my Orders, breaking my Rules and getting your own team killed? Sometimes I question the Arbiter but now I truly see he must be mad to have let someone like you aboard my ship! My Warriors died because of you!"

Holding her breath Maci lowered her head, she didn't have the courage to look him in the eye, she felt paralysed frozen by the fear, her hearts had pounded in her chest so much that even the sensation felt numbed out by her overwhelming fear of this male before her. His tone was stern and with every word Maci felt a vibration in the air or perhaps that was just her fear and paranoia getting to her.

"Give me one reason why I should not kill you myself?"

It wasn't a question, not really, it was more of a rhetorical question as the Commander stepped forward his pose menacing and intimidating to no end as Maci avoided his gaze. Ashamed of herself and of her actions Maci only welcomed such a fate but she knew he would not allow her such affine death, not only would it raise brows but it would also show that the Commander was insane himself as Maci gulped down her fear. From out of nowhere The General himself approached, Maci couldn't see him, not at first, but she could hear the familiar footsteps approach. Now was her judgement day.


	10. Accept Your Fate

**Name:** **Maci Durramee  
** **Year** **: 2560 February  
** **Gender:** **Female  
** **Age:** **22  
** **Rank:** **Minor  
** **Location:** **Planet Desia**

 **Accept Your Fate**

Clearing his vocal chords The General interrupted the ongoing argument, one that was more of a one way then two ways as the Male noted the young female's sudden slouched stance and lowered gaze. Of Course the Commander was intimidating, his whole entire pose and reputation was Intimidating yet The General himself approached with ease, he had heard that one of the Teams had disobeyed clear orders and it had shocked him to know it was Team Delta. Clearly Maci was the only one to survive as the General made a quick note, but he would get to the bottom of it in due time. As for the Commander…with the recent events he had been acting rather strange and on edge but even the General had to pardon him, everyone knew why but no one was willing to speak of it.

"Supreme Commander, may I take it from here?"

"Of course you cannot! Do you see this? This female comes onto my ship, causes mayhem on her first day and now look…What was once Team Delta is no more and it is thanks to her. I told you directly Durramee to come straight to me but no you thought you were some hero, you thought you could do something better than your own rank and look how it has ended. This is what happens when you play such a role."

Storming of the Commander left in a hurry, it was quite a surprise as The General took in a deep long breath; after all he had to wait a few minutes before his own Commander had left the hanger bay before he turned his gaze onto the female before him. Tears streamed down her face as Maci made faint sob sounds, it was poorly dealt with, The General would give it that but at the same time as an officer, as a ranking warrior apart of this crew he knew just how cruel the punishment she would have to face.

"He will not go easy on you"

Was his only remark as he gestured for Maci to follow, at first she hesitated but within a few seconds she followed by two meters behind at a lazy like pace still holding her head down low averting all the gazes that where passed upon her.

"I cannot say what you did was wise but you brought back Jagoree and that the Commander can't blame you for all you have done. His rage comes like this often when he feels threatened so you must understand this. As for your team…They went bravely like true warriors."

"I will be sent back to sanghelios and be killed"

Those words that came from her mouth where cold and bitter as the General stopped, they were almost out of the Hanger bay when he stopped and looked back at her, he was concerned and worried, he could see she had a rough day and the last thing he needed to deal with was more drama amongst the lower ranks.

"I do not think so"

Firstly the General stated as he turned on his heels and gestured for Maci to go through the door way as she did so following the familiar path to her bunker, alone.

"If anything you will be kept aboard the ship. You did well and you have paid a heavy price for your actions but you must learn from this. Every battle cannot be won without blood Durramee. Every battle will rain with it, from both sides. Take my words and rest. I will see you during the briefing"

Within seconds the General left Maci to walk alone by herself to the remainder of the way to her bunker as she let out a faint sigh and dried her tears. Yes indeed his words where true, Maci had almost lost Zuka, she had seen much but nothing like this and she knew deep down on the inside she needed to rest, she needed to let her mind void all the paranoia and calm herself before she could make a clear decision. For the briefing wouldn't go easy, Maci knew she would be called to the Bridge to be told of her punishment, but at the same time something new plagued her mind.

Entering her bunker room, the silence and faint scents only made the female feel the sorrow build up but she couldn't help but question why did those Prometheans appear, who had activated them and why did they not attack Maci? Too many questions and too little time as Maci pulled off her armour and rested it on the rake leaving nothing but her skinsuit that clung to her body. Not even a shower would rid her mind of the troubled thoughts as she slumped into her sleeping pod and closed her eyes, letting out a faint deep breath.

An hour passed shortly as did everything else. Nobody said anything; no body walked into the bunker and awoke the female as she laid there, her eyes closed and her chest rising slowly in peaceful paces. Calm and at ease Maci avoided asking herself anymore questions, she anticipated the alarm each and every second that passed, she didn't need to question what could or would happen, there was no way she could avoid any of this, but rather accept it.

"Durramee!"

A voice boomed through the door as the female jolted up wards, her eyes flashed wide opened as she landed on the General who stood at the doorway. It was a surprise to see him here since Maci had been expecting her alarm to go off but rather she felt a gut wrenching feeling within the pit of her stomach as she got up. On Auto Pilot Maci reached for her armour rake to quickly suit up however The General raised a hand in the air and spoke up silencing Maci and her movements.

"Walk with me for a moment"

Turning on her heels, the young female strolled towards the male before her, he always stood over her, but even so Maci felt more uncomfortable knowing that this may be her final moment, not just as a female aboard this ship but her whole entire freedom itself. Exiting the doorway Maci followed at a leisurely pace alongside the General. It felt peaceful almost as they walked side by side; everyone was more concerned with the situation down below, a situation Maci knew little to nothing about since the Commander had cut her off with all on going contact.

"I assume the Commander will wish to see me shortly correct?" Boldly Maci stated what she assumed to be the obvious.

"Indeed he will but for now he is not of our concern." The Generals tone was humble almost calm.

"I see…then I must question why are we walking as if this will be my final moment aboard here?" With a deep breath Maci eyed The General, her words becoming colder as she spoke.

"I'll be honest I do not know what the Commander had planned for you, but I can assure you he will not execute you or ship you off. To many you are a hero, but as you now have learned that title comes with a great payment. Four young warriors have died and though not by your hand but by your own actions they followed you." Truth be told, he was right as he spoke with words of wisdom as he looked forward.

"My sincere apologies, I never meant for this, I regret it, I know I should have done what the Commander asked but…" She paused, Maci knew what she was about to say but how could she justify her actions?

"But…There is always a but in life Maci, you will learn this. Often we are given choices, kill or be killed, you did what you felt was best you cannot blame their deaths on you. To put it simply they died with honour and I'm sure their spirits will understand that" The General said this time looking down at Maci.

"Spirits or not General I know I am at fault. I called them down there, I asked for their help" Bitterness was eating Maci up inside as she spoke her words.

"And they gave it to you willingly. If they wanted they could have left and gone elsewhere but did they? No they did not, they fought bravely accept it." It stung to hear The Generals words, despite how soft and humble he spoke.

Sighing softly Maci let his words dig in deep into her brain, she didn't see it that way, she didn't see herself as a hero or a warrior, she felt alone here, and with that she knew that all her hopes, her goals and dreams had disappeared. If only that ground had not given in on them, if only Maci had been given that single second she would have turned around and gone back to report to the Command, but she did not have a machine to turn back time. No matter how much she regretted it.

"I heard once of a female whom led a group of young warriors with her to conquer a small piece of land. Rumour has it she reclaimed her lands and rose as a warrior for many to idol over. Perhaps that female is you?" His words poured with far too much truth, he spoke as if he had been there and seen it but could he?

Caught off guard the young female had to force herself to keep walking in fear she would trip or show signs of her emotions while gulping down a new sensation of fear, could he be speaking of her past? When she reclaimed Durram state from the wrath of her Biological Uncle? From those raiders? Looking up at the General Maci couldn't help but notice the smile that curled at the end of his mandibles, it was enough to freeze her in place but she did not.

"I believe those rumours are true. It took me a while but I know who you are, what you have done and though I was unable to find the official records I trust my source greatly." With ease the General spoke.

"That was 6 months ago, it was a personal thing more than anything, and I almost lost good friends back then." Maci said trying to justify her past.

"Yet you did not Durramee, you rose up and despite your great struggle you rose. Tell me why did you never kill your own kin?" Stubborn as ever The General went on.

"My uncle had been degraded, I did not long for his blood to be spilt but rather for reality to break his insanity, to pull the crown from his head and watch him realize what he has done so wrong. That was my reason for not killing him, letting him live knowing his own mistakes." As she spoke, Maci recalled those past events, but instead forced them aside looking up at the General.

"Let me tell you something female, I see great potential in you. Many will see you as a curse, an omen, but we are all warriors. Now do me a favour, get ready for the Commander and remember who you are, not the Minor on this ship but you yourself." His final words seeming more and more humble then before.

There was something in the Generals eyes that gave Maci the faint ray of hope she had been searching for. Of course she could not forget what had happened to her, the fights, the pain, the brutal on slaughter, the friends she made. All in all this ship had made Maci forget who she truly was, and though she still blamed herself for the death of her own team she knew that deep down she could not let it bring her down, they died for a great cause and their faces shall never be forgotten as Maci stood still, her hands folded behind her back as she arched up straighter.

"What is your name General?" Curiosity laced Maci's voice as she looked up at the General.

"My name? It is of no concern to you for now. You best be on your way, the Commander is preparing the briefing"

With a faint gesture of his head nodding Maci off, he turned on his feet and walked off leaving Maci feeling a little bit better as she drew in a cold stale breath, the sounds of the engine humming around her made her somewhat calmer and at ease as she too turned on her feet and started to walk back to the bunker. Everything was up and down and it was hard to grasp what was and what wasn't but for sure Maci could only accept what was to come and in doing so she could better herself, not just a Minor whom had a temper, but the true inner Maci, the calm and collect female she could be. If anything now was her to prove that, but what was there to prove anymore?

Entering her bunker room and wasting no time getting her gear together, the young female recalled back her past, her none biological uncle, her friends Sko and Truun, Duran and K'us, Vorumee her mentor and her lover Zuka. All of them had high hopes for her, they all let her know that she would do well and they were expecting Maci to return to them. Inhaling a deep breath and remembering all their faces filled with smiles and happiness, Maci closed her eyes and relaxed. Time had gone by so fast, so easily and Maci had become caught up in it all.

Time was not on her side, nor was luck but deep down there was no such thing as holding back as the young female made the final strap and turned her back to her bunker room exiting it and pausing for a moment. In her mind she remembered her Father, her Mother; they were so happy, so cheerful even though they were at war. Her Father died and she never got to see his body but she knew he died with honour, her Mother was a brave female that dared to challenge all and any that dared to harm her home land and even though she died at the hands of someone she trusted, Maci knew that even her own Mother died knowing she had done some good even if she wasn't able to prevent all the evil in the world she had indeed raised a young daughter that would grow into a fine female.

Behind the female the door closed shut and Maci opened her electric blue eyes, around her was the darkness, the faint purple hues of the wall seemed eerie and dark but Maci pushed aside all her thoughts and negativity as she started to walk towards the Bridge. It wasn't long before her alarm went off but Maci had little to no concern for it as she flicked it off with a swift flick of her finger. Illuminated by the lights Maci stepped into the bridge room. Jagoree was standing still and stiff before the holographic image of the planet while the Commander stood opposite from her.

Everyone was at their exact posts, working on the terminals, checking weapons and making brief orders to one another as Maci entered and gazed around the dark room. This was the most unique room of all; it gave a full view of the wide dark and desolate space with such various lighting around. Quickly The Commanders gaze fell upon Maci, she could see the anger grow within as he snarled and turned his body to face her even more.

"I expected you to be late female!"

Something about the way he spoke to her gender was harsh and cruel but Maci took little to no note of it as she looked him in the eye coming forward and stopping a few feet away from him. This male was towering over her, he had that look that could kill and Maci could see it in his eyes that he wanted her to feel intimidated, afraid of him. Yet Maci did not as she stood collect and calm gazing up at him, her hands folded behind her back and standing fully alert. When she did not reply with any snarky remarks the Commander gave a snort and turned back to Jagoree and then back to Maci.

"If it was up to me I would have sent the both of you back to the Home world but sadly I need your knowledge Jagoree. What happened down there was unacceptable, you have put my whole entire ship, my crew, in jeopardy just like the various other encounters with us…As for you Female…Durramee, I would personally love to see you suffer for your disobedience yet my Crew think you are brave…They say you saved Jagoree and have tried to advise me to think so myself but I do not!" His words stern and cruel as ever before.

Looking between the two and then turning his back to them as if to gaze out at the stars, The Commander didn't waste any of their time, of course not, he probably had better things to do as Maci noted that Jagoree had her head bowed. It was now or never to step up and make amends to broken and burning bridges as Maci took in a deep breath calming her nerves.

"I apologize Commander, I understand my mistake in my actions but the safety of the group and Jagoree where my main priority I assure you." Maci said with soft faint words that whispered through the cold air.

"Your group…your Team is Dead…Tell me" The Commander said in a bitter tone with no remorse or even a sense of pity.

Turning back to look at Maci she could see that anger roar inside of him, the Commander beyond irritated and annoyed, he was pissed, fuming on the inside with his own hatred as Maci focused on him and him alone as he continued on with his words while she stood and listened.

"If your group was such a main priority then why did they die?" Coldly the Commander blurted out at her.

"Because Sir every battle can't be won without blood." Maci said with a voice that sounded almost hushed.

Taken aback by her remark the Commander suddenly changed his focus point back onto Jagoree, she still had not moved a muscle, not even shed a tear as if she was too old and worn out for it as Maci noted the sudden tension in the room.

"And you Jagoree? What is your best interest hmm? Do not tell me I already know that you care for yourself and yourself alone. I will allow you to continue your reason but you are not permitted on Desia for the next 24 hours. My crew is doing a clean-up sweep and I'd rather not have to deal with not getting paid now leave!" Rage roared through his voice as the Commander glared down at Jagoree.

Quickly as she could Jagoree darted off with a brisk walk being dismissed, never having locked eye contact with the Supreme Commander but now his words had Maci questioning just how personal this was, clearly Jagoree and The Commander had met in the past but his tone of voice was nerve wracking to others around him, Maci could see it in the way each warrior within the Bridge tried so hard not to look, not to flinch or even tremble. Even Maci herself was having a hard time, but she remained collect only because she knew her friends back home where expecting her to return.

"As for you female you shall not leave this ship until I say so. I owe you thanks for saving my payment but do not take this as some sort of compliment. " Emotionless the Commander spoke to her, as she became his point of focus.

"Understood sir, if there is anything I can do aboard this ship it shall be done" Calmly as she could Maci spoke avoiding eye contact this time.

"Then do me a favour and do not disobey my orders again? For once we return to Sanghelios you shall be punished for your disobedience" Commanded the Commander, his voice wrecked of satisfaction almost.

With a faint snort the Commander turned his back to her and gave a wave as if Maci wasn't even worth looking at to dismiss but she turned on her heels and started to walk towards the main door way, all she ever wanted to do was rise up and prove the world wrong about females and yet here she was fighting this inner war, she was fighting herself while fighting so many others, so many that believed Females belonged on the Home Planet and yet Maci was breaking all those rules for her own dream, for her own goal. However before she could leave she was halted by the Commanders final words.

"Caution with whom you side with, everyone wears a mask. " Said the Commander.

Those words sent a shiver up the females spin as she forced herself to walk on exiting the bridge area before she could take in a deep breath. Why would he of all say that? Once more Maci felt herself question who she was, what she was doing here and most of all who were the people around her. Footsteps alerted Maci that someone was coming around the corner as she straighten herself and looked up only to be surprised by The General himself. Sometimes it felt like an awful coincidence but at other times Maci couldn't help but feel a little bit more comfortable now around him.

"I see it is done?" spoke The General in such a pleasant tone.

"Indeed." Maci answered back.

"Your punishment?" The General seemed rather curious as to it as his tone of voice was laced with curiosity.

"To remain on board unless told otherwise until we report back to Sanghelios where I will be…." Maci Paused knowing how hard it would be coming to terms with that, but for now she put it aside, she just had to focus on the task at hand.

"I see…Come with me to the sparing room." For some reason the General spoke with sympathy.

Following just a few feet behind the General, Maci questioned what it was he had planned, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel her soul, her inner spirit flick with a flame as if she somehow was adapting. Yet she knew little to nothing as to what was about to come.

* * *

 **A/n:** Ok so guys I know a few eyebrows were raised last chapter and it cant be helped because yes I love plot twists and this is leading up to a very big one, one that will have you guessing for a while. Because of that and you have to wait a week I guess some people didn't like the strange sense of emotions that came with last chapter…Yes Maci did disobey an order but don't forget she could have turned back if only it wasn't for the ground giving way….Anyway you will all just have to see now how things turn out


	11. Lifting the Veil

**A/n:** This chapter is indeed a tad bit early because I'll be busy tomorrow and probably until Monday-ish. Many thanks to the various people whom have reviewed, Favorited and followed this fanfic and myself. It does indeed mean a lot. Check down below at the end of the story for some more notes.

* * *

 **Name:** **Maci Durramee  
** **Year** **: 2560 March  
** **Gender:** **Female  
** **Age:** **22  
** **Rank:** **Minor  
** **Location:** **Planet Desia**

 **Lifting the Veil**

Forced into the corner Maci jumped back in an attempt to dodge the oncoming energy blade that gracefully missed her by an inch. Gasping and panting the young female glared up at her opponent, the room dark only illuminated their swords as the females blue eyes locked onto the yellow golden ones before her. His figure Illuminated by his energy blade giving him such a mysterious and intimidating look as The General stood tall and strong.

"Good!" Commented The General in a low applauding tone before he deactivated his blade.

Maci stood up straight from her former crouched position as she rolled her shoulders and deactivated her own blades. Every passing day Maci had been sparring with the General, working hard and building up her muscles while doing nothing aboard the ship but over hearing the rumors of what was going on down below. No more did Maci hear from Jagoree, in fact it felt like all information had been cut off, all contact as well. Letting out a faint sigh and leaning her head back Maci could over heard the sounds of the General before her, every time they would spar he would test out her flexibility and endurance, every day Maci would get better, every day she was able to out maneuver his attacks and with it came a greater sense of strategy, agility as well as defense and offense moves, but he always had something else up his gauntlet.

"If you continue like this I'm sure the Commander will see you useful once more before our return." Said the Commander in a low tone as he approached her.

His whole plan since the incident had been to build Maci up, make her seem like some importance but she did not feel it, not anymore. Deep within the female was a lot of regret, hate and sorrow, losing her team had been a great mistake even though many reassured her that she had done a good job, it still felt wrong and foolish. If only she had not acted on her raw emotions and feelings then her team mates would have survived, but even so Maci had earned respect among the crew members, even a slight bit off the Commander.

"I fear General that I will only be as useful as I am disposable." Maci spoke up as she gave him her energy swords.

Those words where cold and blunt forward, everyone knew that Minors where the most disposable and weakest of all, new to action and novice and those that succeeded would be promoted to a higher rank, those that showed potential would grow to become a legend in the years to come. With a huff The General turned his attention back to Maci as he gestured for her to follow him out into the corridor. This male had been far too kind to Maci, he knew she was not to hold a weapon, that she would be indeed shun as a criminal once they returned, but even so he put in so much effort just to get her this far.

"Do not doubt yourself, you have much more to prove and if The Commander see's what I see then you shall go far beyond any other female." The Generals voice was filled with confidence and determination as he spoke.

Out into the corridor and down the long narrow hallway barley illuminated by small blue lights, Maci tried to take in The Generals words as best as she could. Sure it was true they had spared together, he had taught her all he could for her rank to see her progress but not enough to best him, it was only simple and easy for it to be like this as Maci found herself on a familiar path towards the Cantina. It was like this mostly, sparing for an hour or two, sometimes longer sometime shorter, and then only to break and eat something. After that Maci knew she would just wonder around the Ship, checking inventory, cleaning the ships. Every day felt like the same like as if time was stuck on repeat, and even though Maci would learn something she still felt just as useless and pathetic as before. Days had passed since the events perhaps a week or so by now and nothing seemed to make her feel any better.

As the cantina doors slid open and the fresh aroma of food filled her nostrils, not once did the young female warrior look around to already know everyone within the cantina was looking at her. Since the Incident, since Maci had lost her team and rescued Jagoree and come back aboard the ship, everyone from low to high ranking officers looked at Maci, sometimes they would see her as an asset to the crew where as others still saw her as a curse. With all the conflict on the inside Maci felt rather pushed around between one emotion and then another.

It was hard to believe that someone of her status, of her bloodline and gender could be seen as such a warrior, considered among her fellow crew as both good and bad, an imbalance of emotions and a mixture of what to do made her job aboard the ship hard but all Maci truly could do was walk in and take her seat. In doing so the General did not join her, he moved along and out of the area while Maci sat and let her body rest, a small cantina of water was passed to her out of courtesy as she took it gracefully from the cook. This male was a large male, not your standard everyday slum looking male, but he had a code, attire and a large amount of respect to Maci.

After all not everyone on this ship was a warrior of a high rank, in fact the crew was a mixture of both warriors and other classes, from engineering to cooking even to cleaning and medical. Shifting in her seat Maci took a sip of the cool water from its container and let the fresh cold liquid slid down her throat as she felt it move through her body, calming her to a much more reasonable sense as she took in a long deep breath and closed her eyes folding her hands together on the table. Times like these the young female felt conflicted, as if she was an alien aboard a ship of her own species. Jagoree was back and forth on the ship and on the Planet's surface and yet Maci had not seen her since the last time she had spoken with the Commander, and even he, the Supreme Commander had not even bothered to deal with Maci. Lost and confused in one of the worst places, Maci felt lost, her purpose felt like it was no more and her heart's sank even more each and every day.

Sparring had become like a chore in a sense, sure she enjoyed it, she learned from it but at the same time it felt to her that she was stuck on a playing record that would not move onto the next song, and it hurt her deeply feeling that she was worthless. A Minor that was once able to come to a new hope and conclusion was now falling back down those cracks that she had once created. Sighing to her Maci opened her eyes and got up, her hunger no more and her hearts a faint beat in her chest as she motioned for the doorway. How on Sanghelios was she supposed to do all of this? Contact with Zuka and the others had been nothing more than a few sentences, Maci could never bring herself to tell him of what was actually going on, and it was hard, lying, pretending that everything was ok just so her friends and loved one would believe her and assume that she was truly becoming something far more.

Out into the hallway and down the narrow path in the darkness of the ship, Maci found herself on auto pilot heading straight towards her bunk room. On the side of the door frame was the green symbol that had been assigned to Team Delta, softly Maci touched the symbol engraved into the door frame, her finger tips grazing its edge and feeling the unique details but there was a sensation within Maci, one of lose and failure as she let out a breath and tried to walk in further into the silent room. Old faint scents filled her nostrils, a reminder of the past that Maci had become use to, yet even so the events, the memories where still raw and so where her emotions as the female slumped into her sleeping pod, her eyes gazing up out towards the window.

Snow white and illuminating the darkness was Planet Desia, it was a lone planet far out from most other solar systems yet somehow it had managed to sustain its self, there was no life, no threat, all Promethean's had been dealt with as it was believed they were perhaps a few random ones that had survived after last year's events with the Didact and Forerunners. Even in the darkness such a lone star seemed to shine but what should have given Maci hope did nothing but make the sadness within her grow. Giving a faint huff the young female looked on wards at Desia, she wondered what the planet was made of, how could it have snow on it and yet be so bright and vibrant, yet that was not something she could answer, not right now, not in her frame of mind.

As for the mission everything was going as planned, or so Maci had to assume. There were no more failures, no more issues or lives lost, those of Team Delta, their bodies had been destroyed or so Maci had been told, their families would never get to see their loved ones again, not physically anyway. In truth the world was a cruel place as Maci sat up for a moment and crossed her arms over her chest pressed against the hard metal of her armour that of which made laying in the pod awkward. As much as Maci wanted to do something better, she knew she could do nothing but wait for her orders.

Out of the blue her alarm went off causing the young female to jump with alert as she reached down with a fast reaction and pulled the data pad up to her vision of sight glancing over the holographic panel in her hand. It wasn't the normal alarm that Maci was used to, it was different and strange as she read the message, it said nothing more but for her to report to the main Bridge, yet there was something different in the chime of the alarm that made Maci feel as if something was wrong. It was best not to be worried as she got up and flicked the alarm off ready to report for duty. In all honesty Maci wouldn't have been surprised if by chance she was to be sent back down to Desia to do some dirty work, but at the same time she doubted that thought to. Her passing time during the month had become dull and boring and with it was also the feeling of being a low life.

For Maci it didn't take her very long to get to the main bridge, even though it had been days since she was last within the large command room, she still felt as if she herself was on autopilot as she followed the hallways and rooms to the large door way that parted ways at her presence. Unlike other time, the female did not feel scared, nervous of fearful in the least as she took in a deep breath and walked into the overly large dome room. Desia was shown on a large holographic image within the main part of the middle of the ship, on the opposite side Maci could see the familiar figure, and he was standing with his back facing to her, his gaze forward out onto the planet and the stars beyond its reach.

Though it didn't take long for him to turn his head slowly to peer out of the corner of his eye to see her standing present and alert waiting on whatever it was she had been summoned for. Despite the distance between the two Maci could hear him give a faint huff sound as he turned on his heels and in a lazy manner walked down the small set of stairs and approached at a leisurely pace to Maci. She did not mind, in fact she took the time to steady herself, to recollect her thoughts and remember whose place she was in.

"The General has told me of your progress female. Most impressive I must say but it is not the reason for you presence" Said the Commander in a somewhat humble tone.

There was something in his voice that was cold and serious yet at the same time as if he had come down a notch from previous conversations as if giving her some means of respect. It was a surprise as Maci stood at attention, her blue eyes focused upon his golden eyes as he walked over towards her, he seemed to have somewhat of a positive vibe to him but Maci did not take note to it.

"I have re-" As the Commander spoke he was cut off.

Out of nowhere there was a strange sound, it was like a boom almost, but not from the ship. Everything started to feel strange as Maci noted the ship was swaying for a faint second causing everyone to stumble, alert siren went off and the red glow of lights flicked. Quickly Maci steadied herself and looked up at the Commander, his expression was just as shocked as hers as he looked out past her. From behind she heard a strange sound, it was unnatural and within a flash there before her stood a Promethean knight.

Without hesitation the metal creature began to fire its weapon rapidly at the Commander, he was quick to dodge but not every bullet as he stumbled to the side losing balance from the strange sway within the room. It was now or never, Maci told herself as noted two dual blades on a nearby rake as she dashed in and grabbed herself a pair activating them and charged forward, in a spinning motion she used her blades to block the bullets fired at her as the Promethean was fast to back up yet it was too late. Jumping into mid-air Maci lunged herself at it and came down onto the metal creature sending it falling to the ground with her weight before driving her energy blades into its skull before it let out a faint squeal sound and busted into tiny orange specs.

"Commander!" Someone was shouting

Yells and screams could be heard but their words became a blur as Maci whipped her head around to see the ongoing screw up. Everyone was panicking and for a moment all around Maci felt slow, like as if time had been taken down a notch or two. On the far side was another Promethean that appeared out of nowhere, it fired rapidly at the terminals, another appeared and then another, they all were targeting the control panels, everything and anything that held the ship together. On the ground the Commander scrambled to his feet, his right hand grasping his left shoulder in pain as he tried to get up, a menacing roar came from his vocal chords but there was nothing anyone could do.

Within a flash of a second the whole ship went dark, emergency lights flicked on but by that time the attackers, their assailants had disappeared into thin air. Hitching her breath Maci looked around with wide eyes, her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace as she tried to steady her hands, the activated blades making a faint humming sound and glowing within the darkened room.

"What happened? How are Promethean's still attacking us?" Demanded the Commander with a roar like voice.

Something was off, something was terribly off as Maci sucked in air and deactivated the energy blades, her eyes falling upon the Commander as he stood up, he was filled with rage and scanning the area. Everyone was doing their best trying to bring the system back online but the sparks in the room and the faint humming of the ship was all too clear as everything had been shut down but the attack was what caught Maci off guard the most . Yet before she could say anything the bridge door slid open, everyone's eyes turned as a Minor elite weakly dashed into the room, blood was pouring from his lower chest as everyone stood with wide eyes.

"The Scientist!"

He began before the young inexperienced Male fell to the ground, his knees bending awkwardly as he tried to reach up and out for help but everyone was unable to comprehend what was going on. At first Maci feared that these Promethean's had taken the scientist, Jagoree, it wasn't unheard of as Maci knew the attack was clearly a diversion but also an assault on their ship to damage it and reduce it from leaving.

"She...I Tried to stop her but…." Gurgled the male struggling with his words.

"The Prometheans did they take her?" Questioned Maci in a state of shock.

It was all Maci could do or say as she stepped forward, her hands trembled as she did so and her eyes filled with fear as she tried to take in a deep breath. Something in the way the young warrior looked up at Maci only made her fear grow; he looked confused, his pale skin showing his lack of blood.

"No….She…She did something…Everyone in the lab is dead…She's working with them….Commander!" Coughed the Minor, his eyes darted to the Commander.

His last words a plea for help but his body fell to the ground, limp as his blood pooled around him, the purple glow of it illuminated by the faint lighting within the room. Everyone stood shocked, not even the Commander had words to say in regards to this, and not even Maci knew how to take this. Something was so badly wrong with all of this, how could Jagoree betray everyone, surly she would never do such a thing, she only wanted to figure out the machine down on the Planet, but this…This was way too far.

"Everyone to your stations" Demanded the Commander in a stern voice.

The Commander's energy seemed drained all of a sudden but even so everyone started to run around, some going to their terminals others trying to repair the damage. Meanwhile standing within the darkness just a few feet from the dead warrior, Maci felt lost in the midst of everything, her body felt numb as she looked out and beyond into the darkness.

Once more Maci heard the door to the bridge open; it was a clunking and churning sound as she cocked her head to the side to listen intently. Running up to her side was an exhausted General; he was not fazed by the body on the ground, his eyes focused on the Commander who had his back turned to them both.

"Commander Jagoree took a drop ship down to the Planet, What are your orders?" Croaked the General.

"Send every highly trained warrior down after her, only our most experienced shall deal with her." Spoke the Commander in an almost shallow voice.

Even then Maci could hear it, it wasn't weakness but sorrow as she turned her attention to the General, and his undying focus on the Commander did not part as he gave an odd look and turned on his feet as fast as he could back out of the bridge. It was at this point the young female warrior felt the weight of her actions upon herself. Everyone needed help and all Maci could do was stand around.

"Commander Permission to attend to the injured?" Questioned Maci as she turned and looked at him.

"Go…Do what you can while you're still alive" Was all The Commander could say still not bothering to look at her.

As cold as his words were, Maci tried her best not to take them in as she turned on her feet and dashed out of the Bridge and down the hallway, on instinct and auto pilot she made her way to the medical bay, there was nothing more than a line-up of young and old warriors alike. Some of them so badly injured they would not last any more than a few minutes. Everything was conflicting inside of the young female as she looked everyone up and down, the Medics had their hands full and Maci knew they needed her help.

Quickly she picked out those in a critical situation and started her first aid procedures. The first was a young male, he looked too young to be aboard this ship and probably was just an engineer of sorts seeing as he wore light armour. He didn't even raise his head to look at her as she called to him, nudging the male but he was still…he was dead. With a sigh Maci went to the next patient she could, it seemed the Promethean's had not only attacked the main bridge, but other areas of the ship and it was a smart move on the enemies behalf, a distraction and if it was true then Maci knew that Jagoree may have very well planned this from the start.

Within her mind the young female realized that it may have been a terrible plan all from the start, being assigned to Jagoree with team Delta, going down to 'save' her and losing her team while at it, the fact the Commander had warned Maci in advance and yet she took no notice to it. Things started to come together bit by bit as Maci fumbled her hands around a male with a torn arm, he had lost his limb and was losing blood faster then she could have imagined.

Another boom sound came, but this time it was from the planet, it was more distinct now as everyone looked up and around, alert and afraid, some of them trembled and others fell to their knees while many scrambled in hopes of getting to the weapons station before it was too late. Someone cried nearby Maci as she stood up, her eyes focused on the small window on the outside, above on the upper floor she could hear everyone running around just as much as they were down here. Something was awfully wrong as Maci held her breath and once more stood in the darkness as the emergency lights flicked off.

Blinded by the darkness and succumbing to their fears, everyone, injured or not, ran for their lives, it was funny aboard a ship so advanced and yet feeling like they were all trapped on a sinking ship as Maci swallowed her fears. Once more the lights flicked back on but they were weak and started to flicker more now than ever before. A scream came from the hallway down below as Maci turned her head and eyed off the new glow of orange, a Promethean knight walked down the corridor and stopped for a brief moment making some strange sound that she could not comprehend.

"Duck!" Someone yelled

It was a warrior somewhere in the distance as Maci jumped and fell to the ground hard, the Promethean open firing on everyone as the young female warrior heard their screams and cries. Panting and feeling her fear grow ever more Maci took a daring chance and activated her camo. In the Darkness she had become one with it, the Promethean stopped when everyone lay still upon the ground, all but Maci. Circling around the creature she wondered if it could see her or not, its gaze fell upon her but it did nothing, it only disappeared within a flash before more screams could be overheard. There was little time for Maci to plan an attack as she deactivated her camo and cursed under her breath.

"Is anyone alive?" Softly she called out in the eerie darkness.

This was all so unbelievable that this was all happening right now, right here but as her call went unanswered Maci knew she needed to leave, she needed to get to the weapons check and get her energy blades before it was too late. Quick on her feet Maci dashed down the corridor hurdling over dead bodies here and there, the whole entire ship felt eerie as screams came from far within the ship, sometimes close but it seemed all too brief for the young female, it seemed their enemy was attacking in waves as Maci darted down the final corridor, smoke filled the hallway more than ever making it hard to see where she was going exactly. An Ultra jumped out and slammed into a Knight nearby, the battle cry could be heard echoing down the hallway. A faint blue glow up a head told the female that she was in the right place as she slammed her body into the pried open door way. Bodies lay around the place in clusters as Maci forced herself through into the room and grabbed her energy blades.

With great regret the young female passed her gaze over those who had fallen, many alike her, young warriors who had tried their best to protect the ship. Everything was going down as Maci sucked in a breath and darted out towards the hallway. Overhead she watched a storm of Ultra's lead by the General down the hallway; following them Maci activated her blades and carefully watched her stepping. Nobody said a single thing as they came out to one of the larger rooms, it was a hanger bay as it seemed Promethean's had been taking stuff from a large crate, not just any crate but it seemed to be one of the Scientists.

"Jagoree what have you done?" Whispered Maci under her breath.

Opening fire, the Ultras lead the assault first, some of them charging forth with their swords activated, others launching plasma grenades, even the General charged forth with a fuel rod opening fire upon the Promethean's. In the cross fire Maci darted forward landing a sudden kick to a Promethean before decapitating the robotic creature. Yet it was over far too soon and far too late. Though she was not the only one, out here she could see Minors, a few Rangers and even Stealth Force from the Special Ops trying to handle the situation.

"HALT!" Boomed a voice nearby as everyone turned to the General.

With his hand raised in the air the General let out a snort as if frustrated and disappointed as the last of the Promethean's where slaughtered. He seemed to stand still and listen carefully, but all the cries had died down and it seemed all fighting had ceased. Whatever those Promethean's had been after it seemed they had gotten it.

Taking in a breath again Maci tried not to let her emotions get to her, she was afraid, she was upset but most of all she was confused like a blinded youngling walking a thin line across an ocean filled with predators. Something was indeed wrong but Maci could not wrap her head around it. Nobody could.

* * *

 **A/N:** Now you've probably picked up on a few things in this chapter, yes Lumia Jagoree is up to no good and bit by bit you will come to grasp that since the start, whats happened to Maci had all been planned out. Dont worry there are some things that will pop up in the next chapter to explain some other things.


	12. You're No Warrior

**Name:** **Maci Durramee  
** **Year** **: 2560 March  
** **Gender:** **Female  
** **Age:** **22  
** **Rank:** **Minor  
** **Location:** **Planet Desia**

 **You're No Warrior**

"It has been more than two weeks since the events have occurred, the ship is still dead and I still continue to sit in this darkening room writing whatever I can still make of this whole entire situation. Contact down below has ceased and the Commander fears that we may have lost this battle. No word has come of Jagoree, the Promethean's have taken over Desia from what I was told of. Everything has gone sour, all warriors have lost their hopes and those that have not are begin to doubt for everyone is either sick or dying if not dead.

During this time I have come to know the face of Death, many are still confused and unsure of what is going on, did Jagoree betray us or was she kidnapped taken by the Promethean's and forced to work on the forerunner machine? Nobody knows anymore, especially me. That is why I'm writing this to you all, so you know that we are still here, we are still fighting, and we will never give up or stop trying. I've lost lives because of my own actions and I've seen death all around me that I'm not sure who I am anymore.

I fear my former self has changed during the time on this ship, I've seen so much lose, so much sadness that it's changed me into something more. Each and every day I guard the ship, I heal the injured as best as I can but for what? We are lost out here and many blame me and I do not blame them for doing so. If it is true, if Jagoree has betrayed us then it is my fault…I saved her, I saved her and lost my team, Team Delta died for her and this…this is how we are repaid? I don't know if I'm angry or sad or even fearful anymore, my emotions have become so mixed that I feel my heart has changed to stone.

My love, My mate, Zuka, I have lost contact with him since the ship was shut down, I fear for what has been told to him, but all I can say is that someone give him my words, let him know that I'm still here, still fighting still….I love you Zuka and I always will and I know that you and the others had high hopes of my return but I fear that I'm beyond the point of return now…May you go forth and live your lives, may Durram be rebuilt and flourish and may all of you live a safe and happy life….

This is Durramee, Maci Durramee, and I fear this is my last report, my last message and cry for help.

May the Gods save us all"

Pausing in her words and closing the data pad, Maci ended her record as she let out a sigh and closed her eyes, her emotions overwhelming her as she did so, unable to come to terms with her own fate just yet. Nobody had heard a single thing from those who had been sent down to Planet Desia since the Commander had ordered them to do so. The General himself had returned batted and wounded and was still in recovery, but Maci knew that there was something strange going on. The Bridge had been locked down, nobody went in or out of there anymore and what had Maci even more concerned was that the Commander had ceased all contact with the others, as if they were isolated.

Getting to her feet, Maci put down her data pad; she no longer needed it on her, not anymore. Everyone was so paranoid, so fearful and exhausted that Maci felt all of their feelings, like as if she was the only one among a handful that could still get up and walk around with a sense of hope, yet it was a dying thing here. Coughs and splatters echoed through the hallway as Maci walked out of her bunker, she looked from side to side, injured warriors stumbled back and forth, all of them trying to do their best but many of them so badly injured that they were unable to even fight anymore. Most of the strongest warriors where in the Command Bridge with the Commander by now, and so the sick and dying where left to roam around aimlessly waiting for something to do.

Down the corridor that was once formally lighted up by the lights on the hallway, where now a dark and desolate place, eerie and made of nightmares as the young female warrior walked down the narrow hallway passing many around here. So many of them had lost the flame in their eyes, nobody could have foreseen this coming, nobody could have turned around and said that this was going to happen, but what hurt Maci the most was when others looked at her. No longer did they see her as a hero, but a wrench, an omen of bad luck and many had tried to kill her but they were too weak, too injured and failed more than once.

Up a head was a dimly glowing white light as Maci entered the former lab that Jagoree had once used. It wasn't hard to tell that it had been raided, smashed bottles of various things laid across the floor, planets that had been growing in jars had died and turned to a dark brown, withered and dead. Passing the lab Maci continued down further, passing the cantina, the sounds that use to come out of there seemed like a distant memory or a dream, the only sounds that came from there where coughs and sobs. Everyone aboard this ship had been wrecked with the fact they would die, so many had seen death and so many had died it was hard to keep up with the numbers.

Walking into the sparring room that was so utterly dark, it wasn't hard to tell he'd be here. Always the General seemed to enjoy the darkness, yet he no longer looked out past the window and down to the planet below nor the stars. Nobody did, it was a reminder of their situation, their forth coming death in a sense. It would only be a matter of time that their supplies would run out within the next month and within that time everyone was expecting another assault. Even Maci knew it was coming and there was nothing anyone could do. In the corner seated on a crate sat the General, he no longer wore his armour, his body had healed over the short time due to advanced medicine but even so Maci could tell he was ashamed to wear his armour as she could faintly make out the helmet in his hand.

Mindlessly he sat, twirling his armour piece in his hand as if contemplating himself, it made Maci wonder if he had ever been in such a similar situation like this before, or was there more too it? Maci had come here for answers in hopes she would learn something, to grasp upon the puzzle before her. Once upon a time she didn't mind coming into this room and sparing with the General, now it felt like the memory weighed upon her more then she had thought. Approaching the General with caution, Maci sat by his side on the crate, she didn't look him in the eyes but rather watched him look at his helmet in his hands, the glow around them faintly lit around them, but there was nothing of interest anymore.

"It feels like it has been a long time" Faintly the General said as if he had lost all hope and determination.

Even the look in his eyes said the same thing, drained, exhausted and sorrow as Maci let out a sigh and nodded her head, even she herself was lost for the energy and confidence she had once had. Once a young warrior now a female on death row was how she felt exactly, and it didn't feel nice, she wanted to fight she wanted to do something but there was nothing she could do.

"Indeed General…You know why I'm here correct?" Maci boldly stated without looking in his direction.

With a sigh the male raised his head up, he looked forward rather than too Maci, he stopped fiddling with the helmet in his hand and seemed to let the metal piece clang to the floor before he folded his hands together as if lost in thought.

"Jagoree I assume?" His voice was cold as the Generals eyes hardened in thought.

Mindlessly Maci nodded her head, of course he knew why she was here but she wanted to hear it from him, she wanted to know the truth of what was going on, how to handle this whole situation as the young female slowly moved her head to look at the General beside her.

"I fear the rumors are true. Jagoree has betrayed us, but what for or how I do not know. I've lost many good warriors before, I've fought many battles, but never have I felt so lost, so isolated like this. One ship attacked out of the blue, it is like our enemy intends to make us suffer, a terrible torture, knowing we will die yet never giving it to us...not yet anyway. The Commander has refused to even talk with us…you know once he loved her right? They were young back then, he left for the war with the humans and by the time he returned she'd had their child. Only thing was she had gotten rid of it, giving it away to another family. Heartbroken he was, and from then on they have had such a grudge against each other. Perhaps she had planned this all along, maybe she knew him too well and his tactics and that's why she commissioned him…All I know is that we will die, the Promethean's have outnumbered us, our stealth force is dead, our warriors are either too injured or afraid to fight. Tell me female what can we do?" The General rambled with a voice that was filled with sorrow and a hint of madness.

Looking to her for answers now, Maci sat, her gaze falling to the floor as she took in all he had said as she drew in a deep breath. There was nothing they could do, their ship was so badly damaged it needed repairs but they could not contact anyone, it seemed that the Forerunner technology was intervening just like it had with Maci that time before with Team Delta when they lost all contact with the ship above. Turning her head to look up at him she drew in a deep breath, his eyes where sorrowful and looked as if he had not slept in days and probably hadn't, nobody slept on this ship much anymore, but somewhere deep inside Maci was a glimmer of hope, she knew she had to do something to fix this up but she knew it would cost her life.

"I'll go." Was all Maci could muster up to say.

It took more than a few seconds for her serious words to affect the general as he arched his head up and looked at her, he was confused and probably questioned Maci's insanity as Maci stood up and spoke up once more walking towards the window, her eyes gazing out down to the desolate planet below.

"I refuse to go out like this; I'd rather die fighting then sitting around waiting for something to happen." Maci's words becoming more and more emotionless.

"But you are just one lone warrior…what do you believe you could accomplish out there?" Questioned the General.

"I do not know, I just know that something has to be done, someone has to go down there and it may as well be me…I see the way the others look at me, like a curse, a plague among the ship so why should I wait for death feeling like this General?" Turning her head she looked at the General, her words cold as ever before.

With a deep breath in, Maci watched the General, there was a twinkle in his eye as he slowly stood up, she could see in the faint lighting all he wore was his skinsuit, he was too ashamed to do anything anymore and Maci knew it as she folded her arms over her chest before turning her gaze towards the planet below.

It wasn't too long before Maci was marching her way towards the Bridge, the General following behind her finding it hard to keep up with her as she walked with a stern attitude, her hands clenched as she approached the large doorway. Nobody had dared to raise any questions to the Commander, but Maci found her inner warrior fuming with rage now more than ever. It was the hope that the General gave her, she knew nobody would do this, and it was a suicide mission, but there was hope and Maci would do what it takes to prove herself.

"Open the door!" Commanded Maci as she screwed her face up with pure hatred.

Alongside her the General finally caught up to her as he panted by her side and looked from Maci to the door that slowly cranked open, it turned with a horrendous sound, a sound it should not make. Slowly she could see the darkness of the Bridge; everyone seemed lost for words in there. Some of them stood around or sat down, the others tried to focus on repairs but Maci could see it was hard to work with nothing when you know you're not going to escape this one alive.

In the distance there was the Commander's figure, almost a silhouette gazing out at the far off space just like before. It made Maci wondered if he had even moved from his position at all, his back was turned to her and he didn't even look to see where she was and Maci didn't bother waiting as she stormed right into the room, the General stumbling behind her trying to grab Maci but failing.

"Commander!" Boomed Maci with an even more agitated tone now.

Raising her head high as she walked passed the holographic image of the planet before she stopped and stood still folding her arms behind her back and snorting. She didn't waste her time for his answer or for him to even notice her as she broke the silence within the room, all eyes focused on Maci but before she could spit her next words of anger, the Commander spoke up, his voice raspy and almost a former part of himself.

"I know why you are here…You want to fight, go down below and work things out…I've read your file, I know who you are, who trained you and I respect that." His tone stoic as he spoke.

"Then let me go! Let me go down there and I'll sort this all out!" Maci demanded as she took a daring step forward.

"How? With words? You have seen death; you have seen sorrow and you…" Briefly the Commander paused as if something caught in his throat.

Turning on his heels and gazing down towards Maci, the Commander looked nothing more than a pale sangheili who had not slept, who had lost all hope and faith affected not just by the situation but by his emotions and personal conflict. Perhaps Jagoree had assumed this, maybe she knew that the Commander would be so drained by his emotions for her, his fears and his doubts, having gotten the better of his whole entire crew and their lives.

"You wish to go down there…fight for those of us who only wish for death? I cannot spare any of my warriors for your suicidal mission, and what do you think you can do huh? Jagoree is gone Maci, we all are." Bitterly he said as if he needed to tell himself at the same time.

As if unable to face the truth, the male that was their Supreme Commander, who has faced so many battles and wars, just turned his back to her, his gaze once more falling upon the dark desolate stars. This was not easy to do for Maci as she sucked in a breath, her emotions starting to become raw as she felt angry and yet so sad. Swallowing down her fear she spoke up once more this time with more hope that she would get through to him.

"I ask not of your warriors, but only those who wish to follow me. I believe I can do this Commander, I know it is not easy what is going on in your position, but I believe I can blend in; I believe the Promethean's will not attack me if they are unable to see me." Determination filled her tone as Maci took another step forward.

Silence was all that answered her as she stood there trying to hold it all together, her hearts beating in her chest like an explosive bomb as she knew it was foolish to ask anymore. Maci may as well just take the nearest drop pod down and do this on her own, but she wanted to hear the Commanders words, she needed to hear him tell her this.

 ** _"Ill go!"_**

A voice rang out from behind Maci; it was a voice she had not heard in a very long time as she froze still trying her best to blame it all on her paranoia. Stiffly Maci turned on her heels as her breath hitched in her throat, her eyes widen as she fell upon the figure standing over near the doorway. Cold blue eyes looked right back at her, his darkened skin worn with scares of the past and recent, his attire was that of baggy clothing, a mere engineer aboard the ship and yet Maci had no idea he was here, how could he be here?

Shocked and surprised, the young female withheld her anger, she felt delusional, it was him alright, it was her biological uncle, the male who had destroyed her life, her home, killed her Mother and taken everything that she held so dearly to her, it was Raga, and he stood there like as if he could give her some ray of hope, some sense of pride but all Maci felt was raw anger as she clenched her hands tightly and snarled unable to contain her anger but she was unable to let lose her anger as the Commander interrupted.

"Then so be it. Maci, take the last two pods left and go down below. You will die, you will fail, I know this much already. You are just another life of many that will fall. Now leave my sights" The Commanders word faint, lost as if he had given up entirely.

With a flick of his wrist the Commander ended everything like that as Maci looked at him and then turned her head around to see that everyone apart from herself and the General and even that bastard standing over at the door way, had a look their face that they would rip Maci apart in seconds if she dared to disobey the Commander. Gulping down her fear, the young female walked away, and the tension in the air only grew as she tried her best to walk past the ignorant Male, her own uncle, that stood near the doorway, moving only so much to let Maci pass. Turning her back Maci watched the doors close, the General did not follow as he stood and looked at her from the distance, and it was as if he was unable to even do anything. With a frustrated sigh Maci looked up at the male near her and snorted, this was by far the last thing she wanted to deal with.

"How is it possible you are out of the prisons? I was to believe you were left to root till there was nothing of your flesh and bone!" Angrily Maci said looking up at Raga with eyes set to kill.

However Maci turned her back to the male that had destroyed everything, he was an insult being here and it felt like Betrayal that he be aboard this ship with Maci and she knew little to nothing of it. Storming down the hallway towards the Hanger bay Maci didn't wait up for him as he followed behind her.

"Your angry…I get that, I do-" Raga tried to speak but was cut off.

"I asked a question and you will answer it!" Scoffed Maci with bitter hatred.

"I gave them all the Intel they wished, in return they offered redemption. I was assigned to a crew ship as a mere engineer, when I boarded I saw you right away, I knew nothing of your presence aboard this ship until then. If you knew of me you would have either killed me or complained, so I hide, I kept my distance from you all the while you never noticed me." Raga smoothly said as if he didn't even care.

"Until now!" Yelled Maci at the top of her lungs.

Stopping in her tracks, the young female glared up at the elder male that trailed behind, he had such a placid look on his face as if he was not fazed by all of this and she hated it, she hated that look of content as if he had planned this from the start and it only fueled her anger.

"So tell me _Uncle_ why should I forgive you and let you join me?" Her words more of an insult than anything else as Maci snorted.

"Because I have made my mistakes and during my time I came to terms with what I did. You may never forgive me but at least let me aid you in this?" Raga tried once more as he extended his hands out as if to not appear as a threat.

"Aid me? You will only destroy this I know of it! You took away all I had, everything, my hopes, my dreams, even my Mother and the male who I thought as my uncle, and then this! You act as if this will be your redemption, some way for me to forgive you but I will do no such thing!" Coldly Maci said.

In a blind rage the young female turned on her heels and stormed off leaving behind that of her bloodline, Raga the former king of Raiders, the Male who had destroyed Durram in a heartbeat stood still, arms folded behind his back and watched his Niece stormed off knowing that she was more than content on her mission as he let out a sigh and headed in the other direction knowing that harsh truth of reality.

Down the hallway and passing through a long winding corridor with very few warriors in each and every room, Maci found herself walking alone, the eeriness wasn't very welcoming as Maci felt her heart's sink. She couldn't deal with any of this as she stopped herself and leaned up against the nearest wall trying to steady her breath. Her hands were shaking, her mind was all over the place and most of all were the sounds in the distance, the sounds of cries, some warriors praying for the Gods to aid them, others mumbling to one another about how they will all die. Yet Maci stood within the darkness, she stood there knowing that it may be fate that she was going to die, but she would not let fate decide how she would die, it was Maci's decision.

Gulping down her fear she pushed herself off and away from the door and tried her best to keep walking onward, her steps felt faint and her hearts beat in her chest. She had turned down her only hope, but she didn't need Raga's aid, he was a monster and she could never forgive him for the things he had done to her and everyone around her for that matter. Alone she knew she would die, on a cold desolate planet probably over run by Promethean's and yet still a confused mixture of emotions raised over who the real enemy was. Apart of the young warrior did not wish that Jagoree was behind this, but so much was evident, it would be Maci to go down there and sort it out.

Just up a head was the pod stations as Maci looked up and sighed faintly. The area was empty as Maci double checked her dual energy hilts carefully attached by her side. It was now or never, and Maci had to do this, if she didn't then she would fail and die a horrible unworthy death. With a final deep breath in, Maci made the final few steps forward and came up to the pod nearest to her as she popped open the hatch. No one was concerned, nobody cared; Maci wasn't wanted here, they didn't need her and she would rather it that way, it made leaving a lot easier as she slipped inside the pod and heard the door close behind her.

Pressing a few buttons, the pod soon began to rumble, buttons beeped and lit up as Maci griped on tightly adjusting her belt around her waist as the Pod launched off. Darkness was all she could see for a few brief seconds before the radiating glow of the planet below seeped through into the small pods window breaking the atmosphere and lighting up as Maci felt the pod rock with the pressure of its fall until finally she felt the shock of the land. Buried into the snow the pod lay and with a simple push a button Maci stepped out into the cold and desolate planet, her world turned upside down and in such hopeless and deathly like hour, she found a shred of courage.

* * *

 **A/n:** Sorry it has been quiet a while since I updated this because of some personal drama going on in my life but hopefully I can get back into updating this every week like normal :D


	13. Rebirth

**A/n:** So due to some personal drama and being ill I had to take some time off and it feels like forever but thankfully I've come back to return to standard. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it seems rather fitting that it be the chapter I return back with haha.

* * *

 **Name:** **Maci Durramee  
** **Year** **: 2560 March  
** **Gender:** **Female  
** **Age:** **22  
** **Rank:** **Minor  
** **Location:** **Planet Desia**

 **Rebirth**

With her feet sinking deeper into the ice ground, the young female in blue armour wondered forth in the aimless white desolate planet with nothing but its harsh climates and isolation to go off by. Alone she was in this foreign place that was wrecked with death, the silence was eerie as Maci drew in a breath and exhale a small puff of steam. Her trembling hands clenched tightly onto her energy hilts unsure of any oncoming enemies for the silence was over kill, all but the sound of her feet crunching against the snow which sounded almost ear piercing to her at such a time.

Time had passed rapidly, seconds to minutes, minutes to hours. For time here was of the essence, but it felt fleeting despite the fact that the light on this planet was slowly dying, it still made the female feel like she was passing so much time, so much wasted time. With a deep sigh Maci fell to her knees, she panted and could feel the bags under her eyes, everything felt so lost to her at this very moment. Her foolishness was costing her that very thing she called life, and all for what? Not even Maci was sure why she was doing this anymore, she knew she didn't want to wait around for death but she knew that part of her had to keep going on as she stood back up and clenched her fists against the hilts in her hands.

True she would make little to no difference, the Supreme Commander was right, her blood would be bleed like the many others, and she herself would never be able to stop the oncoming issues of her own death, it was just her own decision to go on with this, to die while fighting was an honour. In the Midst of her thoughts Maci was reminded of her Father, he was a spectacular warrior, those within Durram praised him and believed in him, and even he himself left behind a Daughter to fight on the frontlines in hopes that his own legacy would go on, yet Maci was here facing her own issues of life and death and she had left nothing behind, only heartache.

Somewhere up a head she could hear a faint chiming sound, it was mechanical as she pushed herself onwards over the small dune of snow of the landscape to get a better look. Here there was no such Hero, and Maci wanted to remind herself that she could do this, she had done this with her friends and she could keep going on, but all her hope were drained out of her as she crouched down near the hill top and over watched a small group of Prometheans wonder around. Nearby was a Crawler scouting the area, but she hadn't drawn their attention yet thankfully. However what caught Maci off by surprise was the large mechanical device that was erected up through the ground, atop the machine spun around and churned, its appearance was similar to those of that of which Maci had seen within the structure during her misfortune.

Yet it was the figure down below, in the centre of this giant mechanical machine that had the young female wishing that everything was just one big screwed up dream. Jagoree, Lumia Jagoree stood at the centre of this machine, focused on it, dedicating her attention to its every need as Maci could see her holding a data pad in one hand. Scattered around the area where a few bodies, soldiers, those who had fought so hard but failed, all for what? It was hard to judge from afar, but Maci knew right away that there was something oddly different about the female scientist, her attire had change to some strange appearing armour, and it looked heavier and more modified.

With a deep breath in Maci flicked on her camo and stood up making the most of her time while she still could. Death was a thing of life, something nobody could deify, not even the greatest of warriors. Stepping down the hillside with cautious steps, Maci made her way further and further down in the location of the hive like Prometheans, from time to time they would gaze at her, but they never aimed, meanwhile Jagoree remained confident in whatever she was doing. It was almost sickening, the rise of the tension within the young female could not be helped, she didn't know what she was even doing, and all she knew was that before her was Jagoree.

"Prometheans know no better" Jagoree spoke in a bitter tone.

Yet even so those words called out as Maci stopped in her tracks, shocked by the fear, was it possible that somehow Jagoree knew she was coming? Lowering her data pad, the elder female turned on her heels and gazed out towards Maci's direction, the distance between the two was large but not large enough for Maci's liking as she felt that their eyes locked in place.

"I had a feeling that you would use this tactic, you see I knew right away that your armour could blend in with the Prometheans, they may be smart but not smart enough. Seeing you they would attack right away but let's leave that for latter shall we? Come out of your Camo, it is of no use to you!" Jagoree demanded with a harsh tone.

Gulping down her fear and straightening her back, Maci deactivated her camo and gazed into those former familiar eyes of green. Jagoree had changed, her features seemed stiffer as if the muscles had been clenched tight, her skin was paler and made her eyes an almost vibrant look but her armour was what caught Maci off guard. It was true, there was something strange about her armour, it didn't look like standard armour for any sangheili, it had a glow to it of gold, and much like Maci's but even though Jagoree was wearing it, there was a foreign look to it as if it was designed for a Forerunner.

"I guess by now you understand what you have done. I thank you, if it wasn't for your foolish actions then I may have been in a desperate situation, though it is thanks to you I was able to conduct my experiment, I was able to go unnoticed where as you took the blame for everything isn't that right?" The former female scientist said in a sickly joking way.

It was hard to processes exactly what was going on because the whole entire time all Maci could think of was that this was some screwed up Nightmare, that Jagoree could never betray her own race, never put the crew at risk but here she stood, the former scientist wearing some strange armour with a sinister look in her eyes.

"You betrayed us?" Maci bluntly stated.

"Silly female, have you only put two and two together? I used you! All these years I have waited so long for this very day" Jagoree said almost like a maniac.

Taking a step back and stretching her arms up high, Jagoree seemed to raise her head up captivated by her own insanity as Maci could feel the Prometheans around her inch closer towards her. If this wasn't some death trap than what was it? Maci didn't even have a plan, she had just dug herself her own grave without even knowing it.

"Everyone doubted me! EVERYONE!" Jagoree began to yell.

With a deep inhale, Jagoree focused back on Maci, there was a hint of madness in those eyes now more than ever as Maci took a step back again hesitant knowing that there was no escape, there was no way of negotiation, Maci had been the fool and she felt it weigh upon her now more than ever.

"I took you under my wing and your team for one reason and that was your armour, nothing else! You see I took the information I could and added it to my own data, now thanks to you not only have I been able to continue my experiments with little to no attention, I was also able to modify and perfect my own tailored suit! I'll have you know it's designed to stabilize my life…." Booming with all her might Jagoree went on. Spiralling into insanity with each and every word

Taking another step back Maci watched in awe as a blue light sprung to life within the machine, it churned and quickened and seemed to make a humming sound as Jagoree stepped into the glowing light injecting herself with something that Maci knew little to nothing of. As tears streamed down her face, the young female found a new surge, a new hope despite the fear gripping at her throat.

"They died for you! Everyone! My Team, your Scientists everyone that has tried to stop you has died and all for what?!" Tears flew down her face as Maci croaked out her words trying her best.

Maci leaned forward with a new found sense, anger boiled through her veins as she inhaled a deep breath of the ice cold air around her meanwhile all Jagoree could do was faintly smile before something strange happened, it was a flash of light that caused Maci to flinch back and feel slightly disorientated. Before she knew it what everyone had been trying to stop, what everyone had died for, had happened and Maci could do nothing to stop it.

It was as if Maci was witnessing the rebirth of Lumia Jagoree as she held her hands out wide, out stretched as if to open her arms in a welcoming manner, one that seemed to speak a thousand words all at once. Maci could not comprehend what was going on, why was Jagoree smiling, this beam of madness in her eyes only made Maci fear for the worst.

"I am your new God!" Boomed Jagoree with all her might.

Those where the only words Maci could register before her body and mind went into overload, the Prometheans around her started to move in closer as Maci activated her blades. Spinning on her heels to sliced in half a crawler that was in mid-air, from her left a Knight shot at her causing Maci to lose her balance, another Knight came at Maci and right then and there she knew it was all over for her as she gazed up into her assailants glowing eyes, the faint chuckle from Jagoree echoing in her eardrum as Maci's blue eyes shot wide open holding in her last breath.

From out of nowhere there was something in the background moving, it was blue and it was flying as Maci cast her gaze onto it, a beam shot into the Prometheans head shattering it into pieces as it disintegrated. All Prometheans became focused on the new enemy at hand as a Ranger gracefully landed into the snow, he shot again and again, each time his shoots an accurate head shot. Turning her gaze to Jagoree, Maci could see that the former scientist had a devastated look on her face.

In a stern and cold voice the Ranger spoke up in the faintest of moments as he aimed the rifle towards Jagoree. "You will not hurt my Niece!"

It was his cold voice that shocked Maci as she watched first hand her only living biological relative, her first enemy that she had taken down, fire a shot directly at Jagoree causing the female to activate her armour forming a helmet around her head before taking the hit. It was a faint groan of pain as it caused Jagoree to stumble backwards, but it only amplified the oncoming rage.

"KILL THEM!" Jagoree roared, her anger flowing with each word as Jagoree struggled to gain back her balance while pointing out at Maci.

Everything was now crystal clear in that moment that Jagoree was commanding the Prometheans and it made Maci wonder just how long had she been able to do that? From the start with Team Delta? Getting to her feet Maci ploughed forth driving her energy blades into the torso of a Promethean knight cutting it in half before twirling around and slashing another crawler that had come too close for comfort as Maci avoided its stealthy little attack.

Taking in a deep breath with her new found courage and hope, the young female named Maci faced death in a blazing fight to live, one promethean after another appeared as if Jagoree was somehow able to summon them, but it mattered little. Above Raga used his sniper skills to take one down after the other from the air, he was skilful Maci had to give him that as Maci did more of the ground assault then he as Maci did drove one blade into another Knight and then into another. Each time coming more and more closer to being injured, her shields where dropping at a faster rate now, hit after hit, but it was equalled with Raga's Ariel assault, every hit Maci took he would take out the one whom had fired it until their forces where starting to deplete bit by bit, but it wasn't looking good for either of them.

"We need to retreat!" Maci called out catching Raga's attention.

It was the first time speaking to this male as if he mattered, the male who took everything away from her and now was her savour, and she felt conflicted feelings but at the same time she knew that every life mattered and she could not simply turn her back and run leaving him to die. Notting her words Raga gave a nod and landed swiftly by her side providing a sense of cover as the two darted forward, the Prometheans pursuing them as the two Sangheili tried their best to avoid each shot, Maci using her energy swords to block their attacks while Raga would only fire back his rifle.

Those that followed shortly fell as the new formed team darted for any means of cover, but there was none, only snow and they stood out greatly in this strange place, yet up a head there was what looked like a cascade of snow that dipped into the ground. It was their only hope as they both made a beeline towards it, it would be their temporary cover as Maci slid down the slope and into what seemed to form a shallow like ditch, it trailed all the way around in great length but to where Maci knew not as she paused and deactivated her energy swords panting as she tried to stand steady on her feet. Down the slope came Raga as he followed her in suit, it was hard to tell it was him under all that armour, his head was covered by the helmet as Maci eyed him off trying her best to look like she wasn't afraid, but in truth she was and the tremble in her legs didn't help.

"You should have stayed on that ship!" Maci said pointing up at the ship above, barley visible while Maci also tried to put up a brick wall between the two knowing she couldn't trust him based on one single action.

In a sense Maci had more authority over Raga, she was a Minor and he was what? An Engineer? Taking off the helmet and revealing his face as if it was a sign of respect, Raga only looked at Maci, his cold blue eyes something she would never get used to, he was a monster and yet he of all warriors had just saved her life.

"I didn't need you to come and save me, I told you already! You took everything from me, my family, my home; I almost lost Zuka thanks to you!" Emotions started to swirl inside Maci as she yelled at Raga.

"You would have died if it was not for me!" Calmly he said looking at her.

"I would have rather died back there then be saved by you!" Yelling at the top of her lungs Maci spat back not thinking how her words would affect him.

However as she realized the cost of her words she dared to look at Raga as a faint tear steamed down her cheeks, she couldn't deal with all of this, this emotion that was building up inside of her, the fact that she felt that not only did her team die because of her stupid actions, but now the whole entire crew and all because she had taken the blame for something she knew not off. Silence was all that Maci could hear, Raga stood still as if her words did not faze him a bit, the emotionless look on his face only made her feel more angry on the inside but she could not help but let her legs crumble underneath her as she kneeled into the thick snow that softened her fall.

"They will be planning a Counter attack soon" Raga said in a soft tone voice as he looked up into the sky as if preparing for their enemy to arrive at any moment.

Meanwhile Maci could only look down at the white snowy ground, she knew that she had taken on a great deal of responsibility coming down here but everything has a price and Maci was paying greatly for everything she had ever done, even the things from her past.

"We need to move out" Once more Raga said as if he was trying his best to get Maci back to reality.

Though that was hard for her right now as Maci tried to collect herself, in truth he was right they needed to move, they needed to prepare a counter attack and they needed to somehow deal with Jagoree with all this new found information Maci was trying to take in. However she did not reply as silence was deafening for the both of them.

"It's a machine" Raga said breaking the silence between them.

Caught by surprise, Maci raised her head to look up at Raga, he was looking down at her and she hated it but the way he said it made her curious, what exactly was a Machine? There was no need for Maci to speak her curiosity for Raga already guessed her reaction.

"Forerunner technology that was used to mutate or 'modify' soldiers, I've heard of this before happening, nobody was able to combine the DNA of a Forerunner to be able to sustain their own life…not long enough anyway. From what I can tell you it seems your Mad Scientist has found a way, I'd say give her 24 hours and she'll be feeling off, her armour may support her long enough though I don't think she will live long" Surprisingly Raga knew his stuff as he spoke in a modest and calm tone.

With a heavy hearted sigh, both of them knew exactly what this meant as Maci lowered her head towards the ground and tried to steady herself with each and every breath. What on Sanghelios had Maci allowed to happen? All because of her own information about her armour, she lost everything and in the darkness there is no true light just a false hope.

"Still enough time to destroy us all though." Maci said facing the facts.

"She still needs a way back to Sanghelios." Raga retorted, not missing a beat.

"What? Way do you say that?" Looking up at him Maci questioned why he would say such a thing.

"Look around Maci, this place isn't as desolate as it seems, it's a forerunner planet but it doesn't have the materials that Scientist would need to sustain her life, not permanently anyway. If she gets to sangheilios she will have all she needs, medical add, her own research lab I assume." In a stoic way Raga went on bringing new thoughts to light for Maci to think on.

Raga was right, he had a damn good point that Jagoree would need sangheili technology just as much as she would need Forerunner technology to be able to live, it was pretty clear that Jagoree's research wasn't all that great but she had achieved so much that she would still be able to cause chaos and so much death in just a few hours. Clenching her fists into the snow Maci raised her head and for the first time she didn't see a murderer before her, if anything she knew she would have to get past their conflicts and move forward, she had to because if she didn't she may as well be putting everyone's lives at risks.

"Then let's get moving" Getting to her feet Maci said.

"We can't contact the Supreme Commander, but we will have to disable a few things in order to do so. It's our first priority. Once we establish contact then we can arrange reinforcements." Again Raga had a good point as he spoke up.

"So be it!" Without hesitation Maci said taking in a deep breath.

There was a sense of rebirth for Maci as she felt refreshed in a way, her muscles ached and her eyes still felt heavy but Maci still had pride and that was the one thing driving her on at that very moment. Putting back on his helmet, Raga turned around and pointed out ahead further down the ditch.

"Our first location is no more than five clicks out ahead. There are three transmitters we need to destroy first." Even Raga had a new sense with the way he spoke.

However before they started to move onwards Maci paused and looked at Raga raising a brow. How did he know all of this stuff? Was it just coincidence that he happen to save her life, know about this machine and predict what Jagoree's motivation would be based upon one simple encounter and then know about these devices that where causing their transmissions to be lost. As if being able to read her mind Raga gave a faint chuckle.

"Your Supreme Commander is a smart male, he gave me all the information I needed to know including your location. Seems your needed more than you think." Raga said in a light hearted tone.

This made Maci smile softly, she was surprised by how Raga was acting, kind and caring but she didn't drop her guard. With that said and done the two moved forward through the thick snow knowing that what they were doing from the start was suicidal, but now they were at a greater risk, Jagoree knew that Maci had company and if Jagoree caught onto what they were doing, it would be extremely hard. Gripping her energy blade hilts and eyeing off the distant blinding snow, Maci knew what was wrong and she would face it no matter how badly hurt she will get.


	14. Sound of Hope

**Name:** **Maci Durramee  
** **Year** **: 2560 March  
** **Gender:** **Female  
** **Age:** **22  
** **Rank:** **Minor  
** **Location:** **Planet Desia**

 **The Sound of Hope**

Something in the air had changed, as if it had thickened with the tension growing around the environment on a desolate planet with no life forms, no true place to hide and take cover, it was just one big large spot of white with dunes and small valley like shapes dug into the ground, a true desert at heart it was, but even Deserts hold life forms whereas this planet, despite being breathable, it did not have a single life form. All that could be said about Planet Desia was that it was now over run by Prometheans and an insane and unstable Sangheili Scientist on the verge of destroying hundreds of sangheili warriors on a carrier ship high above the planet's atmosphere.

Through the thick white snow, the young female dashed up a head under the cover of large white snow walls towering on either side of her. Up a head of her was the male she had been so keen on destroy, so hopeful of hearing of his death but yet there he was up a head, cloaked in Ranger armour ploughing through the snow with experience and an idea of what to do whereas Maci could only follow after him feeling helpless like a lost pup still trying to piece everything together. Not only was doubt and depression dragging Maci under, but her hate, there was no way she could forgive Raga for what he had done; he took her Mother away from her, his own sister. Then he took Durram from her and it was only 6 months ago. A part of the young female felt that it was odd, someone who was such a criminal, someone who had done so much damage had been set free.

Could it have been the Arbiters doing or someone else who only desired to see Maci's down fall? Perhaps Jagoree had something to do with this seeing as she had been the other reason for Maci's Depression. Team Delta died thinking they died for a great cause, and Maci had been fighting so hard during the past few days since the incident trying to tell herself that, but now…Now everything was blown out of proportion, Team Delta died only aiding a crazed female, and Maci felt that she was no better.

"Up a head!" Raga said in a faint tone, but just loud enough to hear as he turned his head back slightly to Maci as if to make sure she was still there.

It took the young female a few faint seconds to grasp what he was on about. They had to establish communication with the Supreme Commander, that was their first and foremost priority and Maci focused her eyes on the small bump in the ground revealing something of a metallic sort of shape. Skidding to a stop, the two approached with caution, Raga eyeing up and above them, the valley was a great area to be ambushed as they both knew that, and soon enough Jagoree would figure out their plans.

"Clear" Maci said in reply after doing her scan of the area.

There were no life forms or anything of the sorts showing up on her scanner and even Raga could agree as he bent down and trailed a hand over the metal frame, inscribed on the metal frame was wording, alien of sort but more than likely Forerunner. The round cylinder frame was buried deep into the ground by snow fall but there was enough visible to blast it and re-establish some form of communication, it was just the next two that would be harder. Even Raga knew this was dangerous as he looked over his shoulder to Maci; she was scanning the perimeter staying alert, her hands grasped tightly on the energy blade hilts in hand. Even through 6 months of torture it had still been stuck in Raga's mind about his own niece, how did she grow up to be the way she was? Why had he always put it off and believed that somehow he could turn her against everything?

Yet the biggest question that had struck a chord in the monsters heart was how he of all the Sangheili on Sanghelios could kill his own sister. There are somethings you can never forget and Raga knew that in that very brief moment that Maci may never forgive him, he had lost everything and it had taken all but on simple female to bring him down. The King or Raiders was no more, his crown lost in the muddy dirt of Durram and with it his pride. Taking in a deep breath Raga stood up and turned to look at Maci, his movement had made her stiffen and look in his direction as if afraid he was the enemy. She was so tense, so afraid and yet she had faced the hardest of all treatment by everyone.

It was hard to believe someone like Maci could indeed be so weak, so frightened but Raga knew she was still young, she still had many years to experience battle and with it would build a stronger warrior, one of a new era and time and hope would follow her. Raising his hands up as if to show no signs of threat, Raga watched Maci relax exhaling a breath before looking back around scanning the area as if there was nothing more to do, but it was her way of dealing with everything going on. All the hope she had lost, her pride as well, it only reminded Raga of himself in his younger years, during his first tours, but it was all too short to live by, and even those memories had been faded over time with his insanity.

"We will need a grenade to cause enough damage, but once we do they will be coming for us and they will catch one fast to what we are doing" Explaining his own thoughts out aloud, Raga noticed Maci give a brief nod, but she never looked him in the eye, it was as if she was afraid to, afraid to look at him.

"I'll deal with the enemy, keep them focused on me while you head to the other Device." Maci spoke up, her eyes scanned around the area over and over again as if she wasn't able to focus on one spot.

Her words had hit hard on Raga but she didn't look at him, she didn't even know who he truly was and in the past few hours or so she had barley grasped what he truly was. For all Maci could remember was him being a monster, a male who stole everything from her and Raga knew that, but her words hit him hard. Grabbing her by the bicep Raga pulled Maci close to him, his face screwed into a menacing scowl even though it was hidden under the helmet Maci could see it faintly. His action causing her to stiffen in fear that this was the moment she had been waiting for, for him to strike her and kill her, finish her off and take her place as Kaidon but instead something far different happened.

"You will do no such thing! We will stick together and work out way to the new one; we do not split up for I didn't come down here to see you die! I made my mistake now I will do whatever it takes to redeem myself!" Scolded Raga as if he was yelling at a mere child for misbehaving.

Gripping her bicep even Maci, Raga was fuming with anger, he was beyond disbelief hearing Maci say such a thing; he couldn't comprehend it, not at all. Maci was a young warrior and she was already putting her life on the line, something many Minors did in hopes of getting a higher rank, being acknowledged by others, but it never went that way. As for Maci, Raga knew it was suicidal, she didn't want to prove anything to anyone, all she wanted to do was die fighting and he could see it clearly now in her actions as the young female began to squirm in his hold, but he didn't give in.

"I will protect you no matter the cost, now get out your grenade and lets blow this up!" Demanded Raga as his firm voice started to soften.

Tossing Maci aside with his anger, the male known as Raga stood back and looked at Maci as she balanced herself and glared up at him. Tension had always been between the two, the young and the old, the inexperienced and the experienced, the evil and the good. Maci was angry, so angry but why? For all the right reasons that's why, but at the same time she couldn't kill him, she never could and she knew that she had to get over this, she had to move on, but it was harder than anything then any trial she had gone through. With a deep breath in Maci calmed herself down and stood up straight closing her eyes for a brief moment before looking back into Raga's blue ice cold orbs hidden within the Ranger helmet.

"Fine! When all of this is over…I hope you don't think you're some savour and you deserve some award, don't forget what you have done!" Maci barked back but her tone wasn't full of anger, there was a hint of something else.

In agreement with the situation Raga nodded his head before gesturing his hand towards the Metal frame embedded in the snow like ground waiting for Maci to get on with the situation at hand. Without a doubt she did as she plucked a plasma grenade from her belt and tossed it onto the cylinder top, stuck on top the blue plasma grenade flared as the two backed up and braced the explosion that shortly followed. With blinding light and a faint whoosh of air, the two prepared for the assault to come. Activating her blades Maci darted up a head, Raga following behind, they had to get to the next one and they didn't have time to waste around for the enemy, but now they had done this it was clear things would get harder, the next one would be guarded and they would have to fight their way there.

On her scanner a signal picked up, then another and another. One by one Prometheans where appearing out of thin air, their strange language talk could faintly be heard but Maci didn't look back, she couldn't as for the sound of Raga behind her was too close for her liking but she couldn't let it get to her. Above a shot rang out, it was a Crawler that was lined on the wall, a few more aided in its pursuit as the two Sangheili dashing through the snow. With experience and cunning, Raga dodged and fired at one of the Crawlers shooting one of them down whereas Maci used her energy blades like a shield dodging the fire as best as she could.

"The Next one is a fair way out; they will be waiting for us!" Raga boomed over the fire fight.

"I know! And we will give them what they want!" Maci yelled back at him fully prepared for the fight to come.

Between dodging fire and returning it back, Raga had Maci's back covered seeing as she was unable to do much else but cut down anything that got within her range, it wasn't easy being a dual wielder but Maci couldn't stop now, her breath a hot steamy escape from her mandibles, her eyes narrowed on the distance out a head of her while the gun fire echoes within her ear drums, the humming and clashing sound as her blade cut through a crawler that had launched its self-off the wall at her.

Nobody said this would ever be easy and that's just what Maci knew, deep down all she had planned was to die fighting but now here she was running in the hopes of doing something good….something better. The ache within her legs started as she felt the burning sensation but it did not hold her back as she could hear Raga let out a victorious roar, the crawlers had retreated it seemed as Maci noted the dots disappearing on her radar, but it would not be for long as the young female let out a sigh. By her side her biological uncle, Raga, came up to her side, he was faster, taller and far more experienced as he looked at her through his helmet, only the faint glimmer of his cold eyes could be seen under the blue tinted helmet but it was enough to know that he was watching Maci.

Maybe he was planning on destroying her when he got the chance but Maci couldn't have that, she didn't trust him, not even if he saved her life a thousand times, but there wasn't much she could do at this current moment but keep her guard up. Pushing forward with speed, the two came out of the valley like area; there was still nothing but more snow however now they were out in the open, the wide open, like vulnerable Colo to the slaughter.

"How much Further?" Maci said in a bitter and stern tone as she dared a glance at Raga before returning her gaze out in front of her.

She knew that soon more Prometheans would come for them, and Maci didn't know how much more ammo Raga had left, another bonus to using energy swords however they still have a cost as Maci knew they were still fully charged but how long did she still have?

"About another few more clic-" Raga began but was shortly cut off.

Stumbling to the ground, the two Sangheili struggled to balance themselves; Maci was the first to hit the ground in a clumsy manner as did Raga near her. Something was wrong, the ground beneath them started to vibrate; first thought was that it was a quake through the planet's surface but it was getting stronger and worse. Looking up at Raga for a brief moment, Maci wondered what on

Sanghelios was going on as she pushed aside the snow beneath her hand revealing something of a metallic source.

"I think the Commander forgot to tell us something" Maci said as she gulped down her fear.

Raga had said earlier how this planet was of forerunner technology, only then did it occurred to Maci the reason why there was no life, why the air was breathable and why it was just covered in this thick snow.

"This isn't just any planet!" Maci yelled just in time.

Leaping forward onto Raga, the two rolled to safety and got to their feet as fast as they could, the cracking sound of the machine beneath them echoed more and more, the vibration getting worse but the two staggered on as bit by bit the surface opened up, layers of metal rising into the air as both warriors avoided them darting around and through the maze like pattern they were being put through. No doubt about it this was a mechanical planet, perhaps something similar to that of the Didact was left on, but who was to say as Maci felt her breath grow shorter while Raga ploughed forward only to stop and glance back at Maci.

"We need to get out of here!" That voice of his was stern and filled with rage

However Maci didn't have time as she stumbled to the ground, she felt weak in her legs as if they had gone numb on her and her mind felt dazed as she staggered forward only to fall to her feet. With a grumble Raga jogged out towards Maci as she lay on the snowy ground, they had no time as he hoisted her up over his shoulder awkwardly and turned on his heels and darted for the nearest opening, it was just out a head away from all this sudden change, holes in the ground revealing what could have been courtyards once, the levels that rose up high formed structures. This was a Forerunner planet after all, but for so many years hidden and left to rot away only to now be revealed.

As for Maci she was trying her best to take in deep breaths but it felt hard as she watched the ever growing planet around her shift and change, Raga finding it harder to get to the opening like he had thought and was forced to stop. Only then did he drop Maci as he felt the quivers in the ground come to a slow pause, nothing more than a tremor.

"She's playing with us" Faintly with a weakened voice Maci said as she was hunched over taking in as much air as she could where as Raga was too focused on looking around.

This couldn't have been possible, Jagoree would need to directly pin point their location. Looking out further, the male stopped in his scanning and tapped Maci on the shoulder before pointing out towards the opening.

"Look" Faintly Raga said in an almost eerie way.

Out in the opening the planet was shifting, changing form into buildings and structures that neither of the two knew of its purpose. Everything changed so rapidly and the two felt so lost and confused as Maci straightened up and took in a deep breath standing by Raga's side. If her fears could get any worse than now would be the right time because as Maci gazed out she knew that their little trip to the next point would be far harder.

"Your Scientist has activated the planets core, we need to keep moving" Raga said in a raspy voice.

It didn't take him more than a few seconds for Raga to turn on his heel and start running in the direction they were supposed to be going, with a faint huff Maci followed after him. Sure nothing was easy but now Maci felt as if she had jinxed herself as she eyed off the large towering structures above her head, the holes in the ground crafted out as if it had once served a humble purpose for the Forerunners that are now long dead and gone. They had no time to waste, that was true, but for some Reason Maci felt a tug inside of her heart, she knew that something was wrong but how could she tell anymore what was wrong and what was right?

The only person she thought she cared about on this journey had betrayed her and the male she had locked away and told her self she would hate for the rest of her life was now her savour and leading her to the next point. It was hard keeping up with Raga and Maci could tell that this was probably why he had become the mad King in the first place, he could adjust fast and he never seemed to let things get in his way even though Maci was sworn to avenge her family. So much conflict and so much emotional build up wasn't helping as Maci ploughed forth, her head held high as Raga and herself continued on moving through one corridor to a narrow hallway and then down a few other paths.

"We are almost there, be prepared!" Speaking too soon as Raga said, the two rounded a corner that lead to an opening, guarded heavily by promethean knights.

As if timing couldn't be any better the Knights started to fire at them, one of them directing orders while the others pursued Maci and Raga. Darting behind one of the large structures Maci waited for the first knight to approach before she stood up and slid her energy blade through its back as the metal creature screamed out before shattering to dust. Rapid fire hit Maci hard as she leaped to the side and dodged more fire, it didn't take long for Raga to take them out, and only one remained.

"Be careful! This one has a healer!" Raga bellowed out over the cross fire.

Notting to the small winged creature that fluttered around in the air, Maci watched it as it seemed to reassemble one of the knights. With Horror and fear Maci tossed her energy blade in the direction of the creature during its little repair mode. With a faint little squawk sound the sword flew through the creature cutting it into pieces before landing into the nearest wall. Taking the chance Raga used his jet pack and made a perfect headshot on the remaining knight. So much for a defence as Maci noted while she jogged out towards to gather her sword whereas Raga landed and crouched near the defined cylinder structure taking note to it.

"Another Grenade will do it..." Faintly Raga said, a hint of something else in his words.

Something in his voice was off as Maci retrieved her sword that was embedded into the structure. Slowly she turned around and looked at Raga; his gaze was focused on her while his free hand rested on the cylinder frame just in front of him. Cocking her head Maci wondered what he was up to, what made him seem so off all of a sudden.

"What is it?" Curiously Maci questioned.

However Maci felt afraid to deactivate her swords just in case of another assault group, surly enough it wouldn't take long for another group to arrive, Jagoree had been planning a strict assault against them so far, so why the sudden pause?

" There is a chance if we blow this one up, everything around us may fall….This one is connected to the large structures around us, it will pull them down once we blow it up…we may not have time to escape." Ragas voice fell shallow, sorrowful almost.

"Then that's a risk we must take!" Maci said in a voice filled with determination.

With little to no hesitation Raga jogged over to Maci as she pulled out her second grenade and tossed it at the cylinder. They had only two seconds as they started to run away in whatever direction they thought they could find an opening before the boom went off. The force of the explosion almost sent them off balance but that was the least of their concerns. Looking up above Maci watched the large structures bend and break as they started to fall and with it other structures. Dodging debris was hard enough as Raga and Maci pushed onwards, a faint glimmer of snow just a few meters up a head gave them a ray of hope as they forced onwards.

High speed winds were the first thing that hit them as they reached out past the structures that had formed around them and now where crashing down. Panting and almost feeling ill in her stomach, Maci stopped and hunched over trying to close her eyes, the pain in her legs only worsen by her newly found escape, but she was not alone in this. By her side stood Raga, her arch enemy as she had once known him to be, but even he seemed exhausted looking off in the horizon as if there was something out there that caught his attention, but there was nothing, nothing but snow and more snow, perhaps a few more structure like places, cities if you wish to call them, but nothing. Whatever Jagoree had done it had done something because most of the barren lands had now new features, old abandoned cities was all Maci could think of as she straightened herself up, a sound catching her attention as she looked out towards the ship just above the atmosphere.

That very sound of which she could hear was static, a radio of sorts as Maci listened intently, Raga too. Both of them had connected to the same station that all Warriors used to communicate with back to the Mother ship. At first Maci felt a wave of disappointment, the static sound growing almost faint and then a voice rang through.

"This is Supreme Commander Or'la Tulumee, do you read me?" That voice was so stoic yet stern as the Commander spoke.

There was a ray of hope in Maci's heart as she couldn't have been happier to hear his voice, even her facial expression turned to joy, but the signal was dropping, static was intervening as Maci looked to Raga and then back up to the sky. They just needed to knock down the final Cylinder and establish full connection, but if Maci could somehow get back to the Commander, let him know she had survived then they may have a chance at the final shot.

"This is Maci Durramee, can you hear me Commander?" Said Maci as her voice was stoic while her heart held hope.

At first there was only static as Maci stood still and motionless, her eyes never moving from the ship up above as if she was holding out. Nothing. Nobody contacted back and the only sound that could be heard was the static as Maci let out a sigh lowering her head with disappointment. An odd weight fell upon her shoulder as she looked to see Raga patting her back, she could see he felt sympathetic for her, but she didn't need it, it was the last thing she needed.

"They will hear us soon. We have one last device to destroy and we will have reinforcements on ground preparing a final assault." Raga said in a reassuring voice.

"What if they are too late? What if we are too late?" Filled with doubt Maci spoke back.

Question after Question was all the young female could think of as she looked over to Raga, he had turned his back to her now and looked out toward the fallen city behind them, pillars of metal structures fallen upon one another, fumes filled the air with faint snow as well, it was no surprise that it brought back a familiar reminder to the two. They both shared a similar bloodline and a past, Raga knew the sight was familiar, it reminded him of when his team of raiders had pulled down the last standing structure in Durram, it was their only hope and many lives fell as that building did too. Perhaps it was for the better that Maci had not witnessed that, but even so Raga knew he would not be forgiven so easily.

"We should head out as fast as we can" In a stoic tone Raga said as his only reply back to Maci.

Raga took one glance at Maci before looking once more to the destruction they had caused after blowing up that one single device. At least it gave Maci hope and Raga could see that, even he didn't know if the final device would help them but he had to do something, for no more Prometheans came after them, it seemed they had given up on making a counter attack or worse, they would be waiting. Jagoree would know right away what they were up too but their success she knew nothing of, it was the only thing Raga had to hold to himself as he clenched his hands into fists and took in a deep breath before walking in the opposite direction towards the next objection, the final device.

It was further than the others but without any more questions Maci followed along as Raga led the way leaving behind their destruction. Into the open they went, both of them felt vulnerable but they had no other choice but to keep going, they both knew the cost of this mission, it was suicide but even so Maci had done this, she had yearned to die in combat and apart of her felt that it was her fault Raga was here too. If he had not of been on that ship, if whom ever had not let him out of prison then maybe things would be different, maybe Maci might have died but either way she had to hand it to him, Raga was a great asset, a skilled warrior and she was starting to slowly forgive him, bit by bit, but it wasn't enough to forgive him for his criminal act, the death of her Mother was a heavy price to pay and so was Durram's destruction.


	15. GoodBye

**A/n:** Read the end for some key information about this chapter.

* * *

 **  
Name:** **Maci Durramee  
** **Year** **: 2560 March  
** **Gender:** **Female  
** **Age:** **22  
** **Rank:** **Minor  
** **Location:** **Planet Desia**

 **GoodBye**

For four long hours the two sangheili, male and female, experienced and inexperienced, marched on towards their destination on the Planet Desia, the light did not change as if the planet was constantly glowing with its vibrant colours though now the two knew what this planet was, a planet created by Forerunners 100%, there was no surprise. It was as if this created place was designed to seem like it was daylight constantly despite no stars that seemed close enough to emit such a bright light in their direction. However it had been long enough that the two Sangheili both knew it was late, Maci was sleep deprived but she still had enough energy in her to keep marching onwards, she had to.

Whereas Raga was another story; He had been born and raised in harsh conditions, he was use to surviving off nothing for days and days, its why he was the most suitable to lead the Raiders more than a year back and destroyed the only last sane part of himself in that action, leaving the male now in a regrettable state seeking redemption, but he already knew it was far harder than he had originally thought.

"Why did you do it?" Maci bitterly said to break the silence.

It was the only thing the young female had said since they had left to reach their new objective, finding the last device and opening communications again. This came as a shock to Raga, he already knew that Maci, his Niece, would have already figured out why he had taken Durram, he knew that's what her question was about right away the moment she had spoken it only because she was so bent on destroying him, so fuelled by her anger and he did not blame her for that. Clearing his throat he looked back at the female before focusing on what was in front of him. There was nothing but wide open space, and from the looks of it the nearest mark was another hour or so away.

"Does it matter anymore?" Raga said in a stoic tone.

From behind he could hear her grumble, it was like a low growl of sorts and Raga knew exactly why, and he didn't answer her question correctly. In a sense the male felt ashamed, he didn't want her to hate him, all his time in prison he came to his sense and realized what he had done was bury himself into a tomb he could not get out of, but he wasn't sane, not yet anyway.

" It does to me!" Maci Yelled back almost tossing her fists in the air.

However this did not shock Raga at all as he drew in a deep breath already feeling her glare upon his back. Need there be said she hated him with a cold hearted soul but there was something to her question that made him ponder.

"Why do you ask me? The reports said everything; I told them everything so why ask now?" Raga retorted giving in to her question.

Raga had already started to figure out that Maci was having conflicts internally with trusting him; after all he had indeed destroyed the last thing that he held dearly to himself, his own sister. That was a harsh story; he could never admit it to Maci as he looked at her and recalled those events so very long ago.

 **~30 years ago~**

"Sister!"

His voice was young and filled with so much joy as the young male with darkened skin and cold blue eyes jogged out into the pasture. Their village was small and very few lived within the area, food was often a scarce source and many had to fight to survive. Out here nobody cared if you lived or died, nobody offered to help or even try to protect the lives so far out and away from the larger states.

Vavake Village was that village, every so often Raiders would come and take the young females, they would torch their fields they worked hard on and they would slaughter their younglings if they saw it so. Criminals all banished to the outer parts of the states, nobody cared if they raped or murdered out here, nobody thought twice if by chance sangheili lived in the outer parts where it was harsh and dry and the desert seemed to be the only thing that grew.

As for the young male named Raga he had adapted well, he was a well-built male in his prime, his sister a few years younger than he. Out in the fields she sat twirling something in her hand as Raga approached, he couldn't help but feel a hint of annoyance when he saw the flower in her hand, it looked exotic, something that did not grow out this way. Soon he knew she would be wed to a mate of great strength but that was not his concern, there was another matter he was afraid of, and both siblings feared it.

"Where did you get that?" Raga questioned his voice laced with a hint of arrogance.

Slowly the female raised her head and looked up at her brother, she was slender in frame, well-built but nothing like her brother, she was the younger of the siblings but she had been trained well to fight. She wore an old worn down dress of green fabric with a single leather belt around her waist and worn down leather shoes, standard for those all the way out here. His question was one of anger than anything else, she knew it too well as she couldn't help but let a faint smile crawl upon her face. Of course her brother was protective of her; out here you had to be. So many times had raiders tried to kidnap her or abduct her during the nights but it was always her brother that had fought them off and driven them away.

"He came again…" Softly the female says, her eyes glimmer with a look of something Raga can't understand.

She returned her gaze to the small red flower in her hand, its scent faint but familiar as she drew it in. From the East a warrior had come from the smaller states, he was a male of pride and young with years of war behind him, a male who had grown with no family and few friends and a frequent traveller to their Village the past few months.

"That Durramee?" Raga harshly said.

He scoffed and he turned on his heels pacing before making a full 180 degree turn to look back at his sister. Recently a Male of Durram blood linage had been coming out to their village, he kept proclaiming safety and protection but for a price, and that was his sister's hearts. It was clear the warrior had won the young females love and attention but Raga felt different. He felt that some Noble had no right to snatch his sister, not like that, males should have been fighting for her, competing for her but she was still so young and kind hearted and filled with love. Something Raga cared little for.

"Yes…Brother?" Softly the female spoke.

Getting to her feet she turned and looked at Raga, there was something in her eye that caught his attention, it was fear. Her blue eyes and dark skin where fine features, those whom had blue eyes where considered to be lucky, Sanghelios was a harsh planet and most genes of blue eyed sangheili where rare, even those of hazel or green, it was more common for those with yellow, red or orange eyes. That making his sister a fine female worthy fighting for, however he stopped his rage and looked at his sister calming himself down to listen to what she had to say.

"Motherl…she knows." Those few soft words shook fear in Raga as his Sister spoke them nervously.

Taking a few steps back Raga drew in a deep breath as he felt his hearts shatter, everyone knew what happened to females who could not bear a children out here. For some time now since his sister had entered adulthood their Mother prayed to the Gods that both her children be wed to have healthy children, but it was only if the female was fertile. Strange as it was, their village had rules and Raga knew that only two things could happen. His sister would be forced to flee or death. With shaking hands, Raga tried steady himself, if their Mother knew then she would kill her only daughter leaving Raga to be the only siblings.

"How long has she known?" Bitterly Raga says with clenched fists.

He could barely look at her as he spoke those words having turned his back to her; it wasn't hard to figure that she was looking at him with concern contorting her sweet face. Their fears had come true, Raga had tried to cover for his sister numerous times, and their Mother was so religious and so proud of their linage that it was important to make sure her only daughter was fertile. In the far bigger states such things were of little concern but here…in this waste land riddled with criminal filth, it was a different story.

"I'm not sure" Faintly the female whispers.

Faint sobs could be heard as Raga turned to look at his sister, she was upset knowing what her fate was, but as a big brother and her protector Raga knew it was his job to make sure nothing bad ever happened to her. Placing his hands on her slender shoulders he looked down at his sister, she was so young in his eyes, filled with youth and so much hope, she didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve any of this.

"Listen to me sister, I will get you through this, you know Mother cannot hurt you, I will not allow that" Raga says trying to say his words in a comforting way.

Stopping her sobs, his young sister looked up at him, at first he thought he saw hope and happiness but he was wrong, she was holding her breath and pulled away from him as if in fear as if Raga himself was a monster and he could not understand as his sister shook her head in disbelief.

"No…No I cannot have that brother. I'm leaving…he's coming for me Brother, I will be safe" Something in her words changed, she was….she had that look of a warrior.

Shocked with surprise, Raga watched his sister back away from him only to stop a few feet back, holding her hands to her chest as if somehow it would protect her. Love was a fickle thing and Raga felt his anger boil, he wanted to snatch his sister into his arms tell her she was deluded and foolish but he was too late, before he knew it his own flesh and blood turned on her heels with nothing but the things she was wearing and ran into the thick fields.

"SISTER!" Raga yelled out with a pained cry.

However he was of no use as he watched a dropship in the sky swoop down lifting his sister up into the air, only the faint smile on her face could he see before she disappeared. Though he should be happy, his sister was happy, taken away to a state he knew nothing of, to a male she was so in love with that he had only seen twice in their village. Though Raga would have rather his sister dead then watch her leave. His cry of anger caused uproar in the small village. Those, including their Mother, came out into the field and looked, watching in awe as the ship left off in the distance. Nobody cared, nobody ever does, ashamed and filled with raw emotion, Raga fell to his knees.

His sister was the only thing that had bound him to this village, he fought to keep her safe, he worked to keep her happy, he had done everything and she couldn't even give him a chance to say goodbye, she just took off and left for some other male to a foreign state. As the tears streamed down his face, Raga knew what he must do. He cared little for his Mother, she would have killed her only daughter for a single price and it was in that moment that he stood and turned to the small frail female just a few feet away from him.

There was no hint in his eyes or his movement as to what he was about to do as he approached his Mother, a look in her eyes was filled with anger but she had missed to see the hands that raised to her head and neck and with a swift pull and crack of her neck she fell lifeless to the ground. Around Raga where screams and cry's as witnesses saw the sudden on slaughter, unsure of what to do, yet Raga was the strongest in this village, he protected them all and now it was time for every one of them to pay!

 **~Present~**

"I am sorry for the things I have done." Softly Raga said.

Those where the only words Raga could say as they continued onwards, the memories a faint thing in his head for his madness had drove most of them away, only the bitterness and hatred he could remember the most. Somehow during his time in prison Raga had come to see that Maci was much like his sister, after all his sister had given Birth to her, she was part of the family like it or not, but she was a Durram warrior, its next kaidon in line. Raga could not protect his sister, so now he knew he must do what he could with the rest of his life to protect Maci, she was the last of his sister left in this world and he'd be damned to let her die or be lost in this world.

Maci didn't say anything, she remained quiet as she looked at the Males back, he didn't say anything more and Maci felt a pin of regret, why did she have to be so cruel? Why did she question him like that when she knew the answer? Maci had her closure, but being around Raga made her question things, things about him that she wanted answered but knew not how to ask. With a faint sigh the young female looked onwards out into the dunes of snow, very few structures had rose up from the ground, but soon enough Jagoree would sort that out as Maci knew it, it was just a race against time, time neither of the two warriors had on them.

Then something caught her eye, a glimmer in the distance as Maci raised her head and looked up as her eyes shot wide open at the sight.

"Up a head! I see something" Maci called out with excitement.

Stopping in their tracks, the two looked on wards, Raga could see it too; it was a faint glimmer, a reflection of light on something far up a head surrounded by nothing but snow. Looking back to Maci, Raga questioned if it was possible, could this be the very device they were looking for; Unguarded and surrounded by nothingness?

Slowly they walked on wards but a familiar sensation that coursed through the ground made them tremble and stop all movement. Around them metal frames grew and with it Prometheans. There was no time to prepare for a fight as the madden laughter came out from one of the structures. It was Jagoree as Maci looked up and watched the female standing upon a metal structure, her hands on hips and her attire too foreign for Maci to even see her face. By now Jagoree must have been rely on the armour to sustain her life, it was impossible that a Sangheili could sustain the DNA from a forerunner long enough, but even so nobody was game enough to take the risk. Jagoree needed to go down.

"You are Foolish! Did you think that I would not expect you!" Jagoree taunted.

That voice was stern, almost unfamiliar; it was but the faint sound that was close to Jagoree's voice, perhaps a side effect from the mutation machine. However both Raga and Maci stood still, neither one of them knew what to do as they eyed off each of the Prometheans around them, the knights just itching to attack as some circled around them, but none of them fired. As was though Jagoree had some sort of control over them and who knew just how much control she had.

"Oh we knew alright, we just thought you'd have more guts to show your face and fight us yourself rather than let you mechanical creatures take us on." Maci retorted back with a stubborn voice.

As Cocky as she was with her hands tighten on the energy hilt in hand Maci didn't know who would strike first, who would make the first attack. Raga on the other hand stood still, he didn't move or say a single thing, he just stood there, his hand ready on the gun and probably prepared to make an aerial assault, but he'd need more than that. Jagoree knew both of their tactics and moves and so Maci expected something more than this.

"Is that so female? Then I shall show you something different" Jagoree says before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Without warning or preparation a wave pushed passed the two, it was like air but without the wind, as if someone had knocked them flying as the two staggered backwards, but only Maci managed to withhold her balance. Raga struggled, he growled and grumbled as he fought, Maci looked at him in fear, something was wrong, but the male would never admit it.

"Magnetic waves in the air! It's affecting his armour, but you on the other hand, thanks to your promethean tech are able to with stand it much like my Knights, an interesting observation" Jagoree says like a mad scientist smirking with each word.

Looking up at Jagoree and then back to Raga, Maci knew this couldn't be good, she could see it now as Raga was struggling to move, struggling to free himself from the magnetic force. There was no time to stop what was to come as Raga fell to the ground kneeling as Maci watched in horror and awe, she didn't like the look of this, she knew it wasn't very good and in that moment she felt sorry seeing Raga fight like that but unable to do nothing, forced to kneel to someone, someone they both hated.

"Enough!" Maci yelled with a stern voice as she glared at Jagoree.

From below Maci activated her energy sword, she couldn't take this anymore, and she couldn't stand this anymore as she felt her heart's beat in her chest. Raga, like it or not, was family and the pained yell that came from his direction didn't sound very pleasant, he was hurting inside, he was trying to fight but unable to and if he removed his armour he would be weak and vulnerable, easy pray for the Knights to pick off.

"I came here to fight you Jagoree! And I will do just that! This has always been between you and me always! I see that now. You fooled me into thinking I could trust you, you gained information about my team just so you would know how to lure us down so we could free you from your screwed up experiment and I will not let them die in vain!" With every word Macis voice yelled louder shacking through the air with a vibe of determination.

"Revenge is it? Then so be it!" Jagoree smiled with a twisted look on her face as if she just received the best gift in her life.

Jagoree was about to do something, but she stopped and froze up, a humming sound caught Maci's attention as she looked behind her to spot the phantom raising up from behind a dune. Firing out at Jagoree, Maci watched the female scramble and scream, the Knights focused their attention back onto the Phantom and started to fire. Falling to the ground Raga let out a growl as Maci rushed to his side, she couldn't see if there was internal damage, his armour looked fine but Maci didn't have time as Raga pushed her away with weak arms.

"Go! Destroy the device! Do it now!" Raga demanded despite his weakened voice.

Gulping down her fear Maci took a step back, she didn't have any grenades left as she looked over at the Device and then back to Raga, but she didn't need to ask as Raga raised the metal ball in his hand up to her. Grasping it in her hand she took it and looked down at him, something in Maci at that very moment had changed as she drew in a cold breath.

"I Forgive you" Faintly she says before turning her back to him.

Within seconds she jogged off in the direction that Jagoree had once been. A knight noticed her sudden movement and started to fire at her as Maci dodged and leaped in the air tossing the grenade onto the device as it stuck fizzling.

"NO!" Screamed Jagoree from above catching Maci's attention.

There was fear in her voice as Maci activated her other energy sword and ran straight for Jagoree who was now on the ground, a pair of Knights appeared acting as Jagoree's guards before disappearing. An angry roar escaped Maci's mandibles as she kicked up snow from beneath the ground, her chest heaved and her blood boiled but the sounds of the fight behind her drew her attention. Whomever was in the phantom was doing a load of damage and within a few more rounds of the turret the enemies that once had been where no more but faint glowing flecks in the air. Sadly Jagoree had disappeared with the Prometheans that had been guarding her and Maci was left fuming .With a sigh Maci darted over to Raga whom was slowly getting to his feet, she could see he felt weak and exhausted, probably ashamed but Maci had to ensure he was safe.

Hovering in the air, the phantom came to a standstill as Maci and Raga looked up at it watching the faint blue glow flick down and descended a familiar face. The Commander landed softly onto the ground followed by the general, they both approached and they were both a sight for sore eyes as Maci felt some means of weight upon her back lifted. Three Ultras accompanied them ensuring the safety of everyone as Maci and Raga let out a sigh and smiled in relief.

"Maci Durramee!" The Commander boomed with a stern voice.

Slowly the Commander approached the two coming to a standstill only a few feet in front of them, the Commander had a look in his eyes that made them shine, maybe it was pride or hope but either way Maci couldn't help but feel grateful.

"You and your team mate have done well. Thanks to you both we have restored full connection on Desia and we can make a final assault. However I must personally thank you Maci. I had much doubt of your success but thanks to you my crew are willing to fight again. You have given them hope when they had given up and I hono-" As the Commander extended his arm out to Maci to bestow a blessing upon her, he was cut off.

Out of thin air Jagoree appeared right behind him, there was no time to think or act as the energy blade was driven into his back. There wasn't even enough time to stop her, just like that Jagoree appeared and disappeared while the Commander fell to his knees, the General standing by his side pulling out his energy sword and gazing around even the Ultras stood shocked scrambling around, Maci rushed to the Commander but it was too late, blood was spewing from his upper torso, Jagoree had hit one of his hearts or maybe both with the amount of blood that was pooling around. Quickly Maci tried to remove his armour but she was pushed back by the Commander.

"No!" He tried to yell but his voice was weak and faint.

He coughed as blood spewed from his mandibles, he swayed trying to stand but he fell again. By his side the General tried to help but even he too was pushed back. Quickly Raga stood in front of Maci unsure of how to interpret this, but Maci softly tapped Raga and moved from behind him. The Commander, the Supreme warrior that had fought many battles and survived many fights was now dying, bleeding before her and all by one simple betrayal that Maci could have stopped.

"Maci!" Coughed the Commander again as he staggered to his feet but fell back.

The General and Maci approached him and crouched down, both of them unsure as to what to do, everyone knew the Commander was dying, if they got him to Medical he might have lived if only their supplies where not low and their medical team was prepared, but with great fear Maci knew the Commander was going to die a horrible death, he would bleed out first, a long processes that would be agonising.

"General…I now appoint you Commander….of my ship" Putting an armour to his shoulder the Commander said, his voice trembling with each word.

Splattering more blood, the Commander looked at the General; there was a surprised look on the Generals face as he held the Commanders hand, they were brothers in arms and the General didn't wish to take on such a role only because he didn't wish to lose someone like Tulumee. Then the Commander looked to Maci and put a hand to her shoulder as well as if they were friends, but Maci was merely one of his crew.

"Maci….You did wrong…That may be so…But you…I title you with the respect of being the last Ossoonas…For the remainder…of this…Mission…Until….Further….Notice" His words becoming harder to speak as he struggled more and more.

Taking her hand that gripped the energy hilt, The Commander pointed it to his chest, he was asking for her to kill him, to end his life. Perhaps there was far more damage done then Maci knew, it wasn't unheard of that a warrior could survive with one heart, but they were often crippled and unable to continue serving the Covenant. Looking to the General and then back to the Commander Maci closed her eyes, a tear seeping through her lids as she steadied her breath and looked the Commander in the eyes.

"It's been an honour serving you Supreme Commander." Maci said in a soft and croaky voice.

With a flick of her fingers Maci felt the blade vibrate into the Commanders chest, a faint gasp escaped his mouth but it was almost peaceful, his lids closed shut and his body fell slump against the snow ground, but Maci could only feel the tremble of her hand as she retracted the blade and deactivated it her eyes shut tight and her face screwed up as tears flew down her cheeks. Her head hung low as she felt the General put his hand on her shoulder, there was no way anyone could reassure Maci that what she had done and had been doing was the right thing. However she had to do this, the Commander had given her a job and that job she would do with honour and pride.

* * *

 **A/n:** This Chapter is probably the biggest and most emotional one I have had to do in a LONG time. Goodbye has a purpose, it reflects on Raga's past and how he had to let go of his old self to become a Monster he was in A Sangheili Story, it also represents the Death of the Commander and the Death of the old Maci as she now must be forced to take on a high responsibility knowing that what she has just done and has been doing may be the very death of her.


	16. Igniting Flame

**Name: Maci Durramee**  
 **Year: 2560 March**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Age:22**  
 **Rank: Ossoonas** **(Stealth Force)**  
 **Location: Planet Desia**

 **Igniting Flame**

With an unsteady breath Maci stood, straightening her back as she gazed down at the now lifeless body of her former Commander. Everything had happened so fast, too fast in fact that it all just felt so surreal like as if none if this was real, but it was. By her side stood the General, now the New Supreme Commander, faintly he put a hand to her shoulder in a means of comfort but Maci did not feel it, she only felt a sensation rise within herself, like as if her soul was being slowly drained from her and there was no way to stop it, no way to pause the moment and go back in time. Jagoree had won yet again taking another life that did not deserve any of this.

"We must go Durramee. I must report back to the ship with this…news" The New Commander said softly.

It wasn't easy to tell in words as to the great sorrow the new Supreme Commander was expressing, it was as if he felt lifeless himself, his face had turned pale and the only sangheili nearby that Maci could look to for a means of support was Raga. He had seen everything and even he himself was too weak to do a single thing, yet the male stood still he seemed focused on the body that lay on the snow ground as if even he couldn't understand it, but Maci couldn't fully tell if he was eyeing of the dead body or not for his helmet concealed everything, his emotions and his gaze of sight which made Maci feel slightly uncomfortable.

"No" Softly Maci said in a stubborn tone.

At first she didn't feel like she was herself had said a single thing but it was her voice and that's all that counted as she turned towards the new Supreme Commander, her blue eyes seemingly colder than before, her expression more serious as she drew in a deep breath.

"You return back to the Ship Commander, I on the other hand will locate Jagoree." Maci finished as her voice sounded more determined.

Everything fell silent as Maci spoke up, a loss of words as neither The new Commander or Raga could agree nor disagree with the fact that Jagoree needed to be stopped, but to achieve that someone needed to find her first and nobody had a single idea as to how to do that. Only Maci had the courage to take the beast by the horns and try her best, but she knew she wasn't in this alone.

"I will accompany her" Raga said as he walked over towards the pair.

The new Commander cast his gaze upon Raga unsure of what more to say or do. It seemed that Maci had won the issue at hand as the Commander gave a sigh as if he knew that Maci was perhaps the best on ground for the moment. That and the fact that he also knew that no matter what he says or does she probably will not listen to him. Besides that The new Commander, former General, now had other issues to handle and he could do with the destress of Maci taking on her role.

"Then so be it. I will have troops reinforced within the areas to aid you. However once you find Jagoree do not engage, remember Tulumee gave you an order, you are now a part of the Stealth Force Maci Durramee, you are no longer a Minor, you have proven your worth and I shall see through that we all survive this. Now go forth, track the beast and her guards down and when you find her…let me know" With those few final words the Commander turned his back to the two and started to walk away, slowly at first but he stopped and made one final look back at Maci, his gaze brief upon Raga.

"My Name is Zaren Vorumee, I know who you are, who trained you Maci Durramee. My Brother chooses a fine warrior and I shall trust his wise choose. Now go forth female of Durram and save those who still remain." Faintly he said, speaking of the truth that left Maci surprised.

Something in the air had changed as the new Supreme Commander walked off lifted up by the gravitational lift up into the phantom that hovered quietly above them as if nothing had happened at all. With a faint whoosh sound the craft stirred out and up into the atmosphere and back towards the lowering planet to start and secure the hold on Desia. Promethean knights or not, the Sangheili warriors of Sanghelios where about to give one heck of a fight to someone who had just betrayed her own race. As for Maci, she too felt that change as the air around her felt strange, lighter almost as if she no longer had much to worry about. However her gaze shifted back to Raga who stood a few feet away from her, he had little to no idea what was meant by Zaren, but Maci knew.

Her master, her trainer and adviser and soon to be Durram's Council member, A'Lko Vorumee never mentioned of having any siblings, but it was common in Sangheili culture to have as many young as possible, to ensure the bloodline goes on, but Maci felt that all of this was a great coincidence, first Raga now this. Taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes Maci turned to face Raga, he too knew what was coming, they both had a mission, a priority and Maci wasn't going to let Raga be the lead. The Former Commander had given her a chance to rise above the ranks and she would not be reckless because of it.

"Let's finish this. For Sanghelios" In a stoic voice Maci says.

Nodding in agreement with Maci, Raga watched as the young fine female before him looked up at him before turning and jogging off into the distance. Her eyes held a look of defiance, a look of hope but most of all the look of a warrior. Raga knew she had been through too much and it was his fault, but perhaps it was the right thing to do as he jogged off after her, for Maci had grown into a fine warrior in just a few short years. Having faced the harsh reality of Sangheili culture, having broken above the tradition and rose up to become an ideal for others, a hero to those within her State, and now this, having to take up a role she knew little to nothing of but doing it with pride, caution and like any true leader, she was doing it with pure will power to make a fine example.

Into the snow they jogged without any specific location, neither one of them having a single clue as to where they were going but Raga followed Maci because it was Maci who knew exactly where to go, to the start of all the places, to where everything had begun. The Machine held the answers and also the key to saving the last few aboard the Carrier. For the Former Commanders life would not die in vain, having been slayed by a coward, a female he once had loved. Within Maci was anger, a hate she never knew she had as it surged through her body. It wasn't revenge or the craving for bloodshed but simply the urge to bring justice.

Joining the Stealth Force was a big thing, it wasn't like Maci was an Ultra, no she was now a part of the Special Operation forces within Sanghelios, and Maci was proud, even if it was just temporary, for she knew right now, in the prime of her life, she had much to do and with such a title comes great responsibility. With each step, the snow felt lighter, the ache in her legs where numbed out by the medicine pumping through in her bloodstream while the medical pack within her armour started to rejuvenate the young female as if knowing already that she would greatly need it for the battle to come.

Above high in the Sky the covenant ship broke through the planets atmosphere, everyone aboard the ship was preparing for their final assault, many of those whom were praying to the Gods for good luck that they may survive. Aboard the ship stepped Zaren, still wearing his General Armour he wasted no time and got straight to business. As the Bridge doors slid open, and the gazes past upon him, Zaren walked with a stride holding in his pride, or what little he did have left of it as he walked in and stood before the holographic image not looking at any of those within the room.

"Warriors!" Zaren said commanding their attention.

His first words which caused those around him to jump to attention, his voice echoed over the comm links and the holographic terminals as Zaren braced himself for his speech knowing fully well that this would go two ways.

"Your Former Supreme Commander died on the battlefield by the Betrayer, Lumia Jagoree. Upon his Death he bestowed his rank to me, and I honour that with pride and glory. As your new Commander I will not fail you, I will drive us towards victory. Blood will be split but with it we shall path our way to winning this battle. Our enemy has secured her hold on the Planet Desia, now we must secure our hold and fight back with all we have. Already we have Ossononas on ground tracking the enemy to her current location. Maci Durramee has given us hope in the darkness, so let us give her something in return. A Victory! As Brothers and Sisters in Arms we will fight back, and we will win, I promise you all that." His voice boomed out across the ship, even though the holographic images appearing all over the terminals watched by many eyes of young and old.

Around him the croweds cheered with a new sense of hope, encouragement and pride even though Zaren felt the pressure but he was given this title and he had to uphold it, for his friend, for his former Commander who shall not die in vain. With a deep breath Zaren knew this was it, the moment he had been building up to in hopes to gain the crews trust, to encourage them to fight for him and to win this fight.

"For we are Sangheili, Warriors of Sanghelios, and by the Arbiter we shall not go down without a fight!" Raising his fist in the air Zaren let out a roar his words leaving a mark in the hearts of many.

Without further ado a round of applause and cheers came from all over the ship, the sound of battle cries, and calls of hope, many of the younger warriors keen for a fight as the older ones stood ready for their commands. Everyone was fully alert, everyone was prepared to die fighting or go down trying, but Zaren knew this was not about trying, it was about succeeding and yet he knew it would be a stained war with the blood of his kin. With another deep breath he closed his eyes and prayed that his elder brother was right about Maci Durramee. Her files had been closed off to everyone, and it was only with hours of searching did he discover who she was, who had trained her, and now he understood the look in her eyes, the fire that burned so bright that you could feel it light your soul on fire.

Opening his eyes again, the new Supreme Commander raised his head high and looked around the room, everyone got right to work knowing that look. It was time to get ready for the battle stations, to prepare for a bloody fight and without a doubt face their nightmares. It was that which plagued Zaren the most, knowing that so many young would fall, but it could not be helped for this was a war, a battle they could not loose. Nobody knew the extent of Jagoree's powers, perhaps even she herself didn't even know, but no matter what Zaren could not rely upon mere dreams and hopes, it was kill or be killed.

Red and blue lights flicked on and off throughout the whole entire ship as warriors darted through the corridors, into their bunkers and the Armory preparing their weapons and preparing their ships. Engineers stood alert and ready to drop down and start building on a base to secure their foothold in this war. Everyone was ready all but Zaren, for the weight of lives that clung to him in hopes was far greater than his will power. All he could do was cling to that burning fire Maci gave off in hope that she somehow could gain information on the enemy. Even though he knew it was bad to hope, he did, yet even so he knew at the same time he had to prepare his warriors for the battle. With a flick of a switch he dropped the alarms and started to send out commands.

Back on the Planet, both Maci and Raga where half way to their destination, they had passed large openings of snow and then through into various places of city like structures that Jagoree had awoken through the planets core. In her mind, Maci knew that everything was weighing upon her, but she knew she was not alone in all of this as she jogged forth, her body building with adrenalin as she knew that just up a head was their destination, the place where team Delta fell and died for a betrayer, a female riding on her own foolish dreams that would come crashing down, and it would be Maci who would bring her down.

"Hold up!" Called Raga from behind, his voice an annoyance to Maci's thoughts as she came to a halt and glared back to Raga as if she was uninterested in listening to what he had to say, yet she had to do so otherwise she knew it would be reckless.

"If you are right that this Scientist is within the tunnels under ground then wont it be hard getting there. You said that the hallways where narrow, it will be highly guarded, she will know we are coming and we can't be sure that we can truly rely upon reinforcements." Raga spoke up his voice filled with concern for her.

"Raga, you once asked me to take your hand, betray my friends and kill them. Turn my back on everything and fall into a dark pit of madness. Do you know why I did what I did?" Maci said bringing back the past.

The question was out of the blue, Raga clearly was confused as he took a step back as if sensing he had over stepped a line somewhere. Of course their past would cause confliction between the two, it was expected from the start and Raga didn't blame Maci, but his silence only told her to go on and that what she did.

"I had hoped that somehow I could strive through the darkness and overcome you, and I did. Through doing so I improvised, I almost lost my Mate because of you, and it is thanks to you that I have survived and become more experienced. Now I ask you to follow me on your own will. I know this will be hard but we can use our enemy's strategy to our own advantage. Indeed Jagoree will be waiting for us, but we can use it against her. She's underestimating us, believes to be a God of sorts but she is relying too much on the Prometheans for aid." Maci said in a clear voice filled with strength and supremacy.

"You assume she will be using the Prometheans like weapons to guard her and help her get off world correct?" Raga said coming to terms with what Maci was saying.

"That's right. I can go undetected if I stay in Camo long enough; as long as they don't see me then I am of no threat to them. Jagoree is the only one to tell the difference." Maci pointed out.

"We only have to locate her though." Raga corrected Maci as he took a step forward.

"That's true, but you know just as much as I do that she'll be seeing the ship come down, she will try to attack them right away once the first dropships come down. If we can distract her attention, we can figure out her location as well as additional knowledge on her tactics." Maci said with high up.

There was a pause for a brief moment as Raga though this through in his head, he gave a nod of approval when he figured it was a good idea, risky but good. Even he himself had not thought of that, yet he wasn't looking out for those on the ship, rather Maci.

"I see so then this distraction, what do you have in mind?" Raga was curious now as to where Maci was going with this.

"It's simple; we smoke them out of the tunnels near the construction sight. Jagoree will think it's one of us, she'll guess wrong. I'll distract them first; you slip in unnoticed while I cause chaos amongst the Prometheans she sends out. Once you're inside mess with that machine, your far better with those things then I. It'll be too late for Jagoree to do anything; she will be focused on the fight outside. I'll get a good idea of how she uses her abilities with the Prometheans while you sabotage her only resource of surviving. Once you do that, get out of there fast. I'll try to lure most of the Prometheans away and if I can, Jagoree. Once you're out we will head back to base, prepare for a final assault." Maci spoke up with such fine words that it had Raga convinced yet there was one problem.

Raga was hesitant, he could see Maci was willing to put her life on the line, and her strategy seemed good enough but at the same time Raga had to disagree as he hummed and thought carefully. Maci would be in direct fire and not just that but nobody knew how far Jagoree had gone, she could have easily been advancing far more than they thought.

"What if Jagoree suspects it's you, if her Prometheans are unable to locate you she will know whose attacking and come after you." Raga said thinking over things again.

"That's right. I plan on that. It'll give you a chance, and if you can gather as much Data as you can. Jagoree can't have that many Prometheans left, they were created from Humans and from what I know very few remained after the war." As Maci spoke she nodded her head, a smile was evident on her face.

"Maci…" Softly Raga said taking a few steps towards her.

She could sense the hesitation in his voice, though his emotions hidden behind his helmet she could tell that something was the matter, he paused for too long as Maci rose a brow curious as to what it was he had to say.

"This could go south you know that right?" Raga finally said it breaking the silence.

"We cannot win a battle without spilling blood Raga. I do not plan on dying today and I do not plan on letting anyone else die for that matter. We need to do this. I know I may be disobeying orders but we may be the only chance at securing victory." Maci said trying her hardest to get it through to Raga.

"And if you do loose? I'm unable to get to you in time; I feel that this may be a good idea but a bad one as well." Raga said shaking his head.

"That is something for me to worry about, Jagoree is a scientist, she has never been on the field before and its clear in her methods of attack she doesn't know how to be tactical…Raga…I will be ok" Maci said now fully understanding the concern Raga was having.

Silence came over the two as each looked at one another. Raga was the first to take a step back, still Maci could not comprehend his idea in his head, and she could see he was trying to protect her, but why? There was no such thing as redemption even if she had forgiven him, he had hurt many and that was his fault not her own. Times had changed for Maci as she drew in a deep breath knowing it could be her last. Every beat of both her hearts reminded her that she was still here; still alive but even so someone so young and inexperienced knew where this was going to end.

No more did Raga protest as Maci turned and led the way, they still had their main priority, locating Jagoree, Maci could do that part. She'd start an attack; lure the enemy out giving Raga a chance. Hilarious as it was she was putting trust in the likes of him, the male who had destroyed everything she cared and loved. Everything now counted on him.

* * *

 **A/n:** This Chapter is stepping back and facing the reality as Maci feels hollow and lost in this world with such a high responsibility. With nothing left to really lose she gives it her last shot unsure of her own fate anymore.


	17. Unsteady and Unstable

**Name: Maci Durramee**  
 **Year: 2560 March**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Age:22**  
 **Rank: Ossoonas** **(Stealth Force)**  
 **Location: Planet Desia**

 **Unsteady and Unstable**

A soft laughter called out in the middle of a hot day, the sun had rose up high into the sky and the golden grass swayed back and forth with a faint passing breeze, yet nothing prevailed the heat, yet one little youngling dared to go outside and play rather than stay in the comfort of their home to keep cool. Maci was only 10 years of age as she skipped over a small puddle on the ground; she was out in the middle of the fields, a small group of Herbivores where nearby watching the youngling intently.

Swaying her hands in the air, the little youngling jumped over the puddle, it was near a little creek which had fresh grass growing around it, a local water hole for the farmer's livestock in the area. However nobody minded the young little female as she skipped about joyful in a world of her own. Everything was blissful under the cherry red coloured sky, not a single cloud was in sight, or anyone for that matter. Most of the sangheili out here in Durram worked on their fields, many of them further out harvesting their fields, that or staying inside away from the heat.

"Maci!" A voice called out in the distance that made the little female stop in her tracks.

Standing up on her tippy toes the little youngling looked up past the long tall grass to watch the Ultra approach, his stride was long and briskly as he made his way towards her, his helmet concealed his emotions as Maci gulped down unsure if she was in trouble or not. Her Father had been gone for days, Months actually; of course it was his duty as Kaidon to oversee his people, to ensure their health and safety but to also serve the covenant. War off world had gotten worse, the humans and Covenant caused for many events, stories where told but Maci never heard anything from her Father or the action he saw.

In Sangheili culture it was said that Males where to have no interaction with their young, it was why most of them served on the frontlines, to keep them away and keep them busy. This was so that the children did not inherit their Fathers titles, so they did not think that because their father was of a higher rank then they were better to others. Yet here in Durram that was not the case, all where equal and Maci grew in a caring and loving home knowing no different from others. Perhaps it was best this way but it mattered little, Maci only saw her Father for a few days before he would have to leave for another tour off world, but Maci had been training hard and to see her Father again was a relief, to some point.

"Hello Father" Softly she said as she skipped out from under the coverage of the long grass .

A gleeful smile spread across her mandibles as she looked up at the towering male before her whom stopped a few feet from her. Even if she was about to get in trouble, Maci still put on a smile, she remained positive and happy as always, for that was the least she could do. Faintly she heard her Father chuckle, but it was for a brief moment before he removed his helmet and took in a deep breath looking down at her.

"Maci your Mother and I are going to Celebrate tonight for my Return home so you best come home and help her, after all I don't want my little warrior getting sick from the heat." Softly he said in a faint chuckle.

There it was the smile on his face as he gave a soft pat to her head and kneeled before her as the young child jumped forward into her Father's arms and embraced him giving a soft little giggle. Her Father always had a way of getting Maci back to the safety of their home, no matter how stubborn she may be, he always found a solution to all problems. All of them.

 **~Present~**

Up a head was the slope that went downwards into the ground, abandoned tents with scattered items remained untouched, only by the snow. Everything was silent out here as if there was nothing to be concerned about, yet to Maci knew otherwise. The cold air, the faint whooshing sound of a breeze didn't make things better either, yet she knew what she was about to do was suicidal. There in the distance was a lone Promethean Knight, it had been scouting the perimeter for the past 15 minutes as Maci had sat and watched it, calculated its movements and timing before she had decided it was safe. Alone she stepped out of Camo and casually walked down towards the Construction site as if it was normal to walk into Enemy Territory. A grunt and gurgle sound the metallic creature made as it jumped and watched Maci before it made some other sound and started to fire.

This was what Maci had wanted, to start a bit of a fire before adding more fuel to the flames. With each bullet the creature shot, Maci dodged with her energy blades, using them almost like a shield to reflect the pellets. Another and then another Knight appeared out of the air. Three at the Maximum as they all started to attack Maci. There were no crawlers at all, and Maci was rather relived as she jumped behind a solid tent for cover, the Promethean knights foolishly continue to aim at nothing. Back and Forth this little game went as Maci kept the Knights focused on her in hopes more would appear, but none did.

On the other side of the whole firefight, Raga watched with intent as he watched Maci dodge and out move the enemy, carefully placing her footing down and blocking the enemy's attacks. Meanwhile all he could do was watch and wait, wait for the signal. For about a few minutes this went on until Maci flicked one of her blades off and then back on, that was the signal Raga had been waiting for as he quickly darted down the slope and into the large craves in the ground.

Meanwhile it was Maci's job to keep the enemy occupied as she tossed one of her blades into the enemy and leaped in the air to retrieve it before slashing the second knight across the chest. With one more remaining, Maci kept the game going as she drew it in closer to her. For whatever reason it was the forces Maci had been expecting to attack where not matching up, which meant one thing, Jagoree was getting weaker.

As fast as she could, Maci hit her beacon and activated it to alert the covenant forces that she knows the location of Jagoree, though she had stepped out of line with her position. Out of the blue Jagoree appeared; a Knight let her go from its grasp which told Maci that the female scientist had been using the Prometheans to get around like they did, disappear and reappear. A tricky yet useful tactic move but Maci was only met with two Knights and one Jagoree. Something seemed off but Maci couldn't tell what it was.

"And once more you come forth to anger me?" Jagoree scoffed in the air as a puff of steam came from her nostrils.

Her face half covered by what looked like some sort of metal framing that extended from the suit which now had a more advanced look to it, clearly Jagoree was upgrading it, trying to sustain herself yet the sickly look in her face did not help. The female's eyes had sunken inwards with an almost hollow look, her skin still pale but parts of it seemed to be shedding. Whatever she had done to herself was truly having its affect and Maci knew soon she would grow desperate, that is if she already isn't.

"Jagoree, not only have you betrayed your own kin but you have also killed your acting leader in command. The Surpeme Commander is now dead because of you!" Maci yelled out as if she was somewhat of a higher power to Jagoree.

As long as Maci knew she could stall Jagoree, there was hope for Raga. All he needed to do was blow the machine up, make sure it wasn't able to be repaired and function again and then they would have an advantage over Jagoree. However the forces that Jagoree came with, two Prometheans, was not very good. In fact Maci had been prepared for a battle, she expected to be surrounded by these things rather than standing here trying to stall Jagoree and whomever followed her.

"Good, I planned on his death from the start." Jagoree hissed out.

"You are weak! You could barely face him in a true fight to the death, so you stabbed him in the back! And yet you call yourself a God!" Maci retorted back, her words stern and filled with rage.

"Of course and you would have done the same if faced an enemy that was far stronger then you. Have you never heard of Element of surprise? Humans like to use that term quiet a lot and now I understand why." Jagoree seemed to hum her words like a song.

Those words echoed through the cold still air while the madden Jagoree laughed, but it was a weak laugh that gave Maci hope. Yet her words had struck a chord within the young female warrior, it's true she had killed before and still to this day the vibration within the blade felt odd, cold, like as if the blade its self was a reflection of Maci's undoing. Of course she had killed someone, almost done it two more times after that, and Maci had learned from her mistakes. Right now she could tell Jagoree was trying to provoke her and Maci was trying to stall as much as she could without causing a premature fight. Raga needed to do something, and fast, because at this rate Maci knew Jagoree would catch on.

This was a deadly game that they were both playing at, each of the two females knew they were at an equal status despite how much Jagoree had dosed herself up she was in need of another round of the drugs and another transformation from the machine and then she would be complete. From above a sound came as the two raised their heads, it was the fleet accompanied by a wide range of phantoms and banshees, drop ships hovered in the air before they started to settle down far off but still close. It was clear in the way Jagoree took a step back, that she was afraid, outnumbered, but that was Maci fault of over confidence.

Between the two, Jagoree was still stronger despite her body that was growing more and more weaker as she relied more on her armour to sustain herself. However it was Maci who could win this battle as she took up a fighting stance. Pure will power, strength and the harsh treatments the young female had faced it was more than enough to harder her to the very core. Yet neither one of them made the first move as if they both anticipated it. Silence grew between the two, Jagoree with her promethean guards and Maci with her swords activated.

"From the very start you plotted this. I knew there was something strange about you, how you acted, the cold hearted attitude you carried with you wasn't just ignoring the harsh remarks, but because you believed to be on a whole new level then them. It makes sense now, everything does. That machine, luring my former team mates and I down there to save you while you sat and studied us testing out how much control you had over those Prometheans and also killing your own team like test subjects before mutating yourself! I should have seen this coming but I was too Naïve then… Now I'm not so sure."

It was the harsh truth that conflicted within the young female warrior as she stood ready to attack, yet her opponent only stood there with her arms folded over her chest looking humble and calm. With a deep breath in, it was Maci whom made the first move as she charged forth; the two Prometheans acted more on autopilot as they did some strange jump thing as if going through mini space ruptures but only moving a few feet forward. With a battle cry Maci leaped into the air and pounced on one of them digging her blade into its metallic skull as the promethean knight let out a howl of sorts and tossed Maci flying in the air.

Landing on her feet, the young female got her balance and charged again knowing that her opponent was now weaker however the other knight came soring in and knocked Maci in the face as the young female stumbled back, the taste of her own blood present within her own throat as she scoffed and stumbled backwards. Both of her attackers moved in towards her in a stealthy like manner while making sounds to each other. From one to the other, the female sangheili studied her opponents as she took one last step back and braced herself for the attack.

On her right the weakest one charged whereas the other one moved to the opposite side of Maci before charging as well. There was no escape, no time to judge or even toss a grenade as Maci bared down and jumped into the air just in time, both the Knights clashed with one another as Maci fell back and drove both of her active blades into their skulls causing them to imploded and turn into nothing but glowing orange flakes in the air. With a stern growl like sound, Maci glared up at Jagoree whom seemed overly impressed. Of course the mad scientist would, she probably saw it as entertainment, getting to study Maci more and more and probably gaining data to advance the Knights in another fight.

"Impressive" Complimented Jagoree as she started to walk forwards while lightly clapping her hands as if to applaud Maci.

Yet the young female warrior was not impressed, not at all. Jagoree was indeed stalling and so was Maci but it was Maci whom had the advantage and whatever it was Jagoree had been waiting on would come too late. From behind the scientist female a loud boom came, flames and black smoke emerged from the former dig sight, the snow around it started to melt and steam up. In shock and horror, the elder female turned her mouth agape as if she had been stunned by the event.

"You're too late Jagoree. You could have stopped all of this, you could have made a difference but instead you took it all for yourself. Now I shall be your undoing!" Maci said taking up a fighting stance and letting out a bitter growl like sound.

Up in the air Raga flew down as he swiftly floated forwards before landing onto the ground in the soft snow, his gaze never leaving Jagoree as the scientist stood in the middle of the two in disbelief. In the sky the whooshing sounds of phantoms and banshees came, the ship was descending into the planet's atmosphere and making its way towards their location. With a deep breath in Maci knew their mission was done, they had both located Jagoree and weakened her defences greatly.

With a nod over towards Raga, the young female sangheili looked at Jagoree for a brief moment as she took in a deep breath and held it in. There has and always will be a time to surrender, both good and evil have that choose, but on that day Maci knew that look in Jagorees eyes was not one of surrender, in fact it was the opposite but what more could the weakened female do now? Everything that gave her an advantage over them had been obliterated.

"That machine was the cure!" Jagoree said as she fell to her hands and knees

Smiling Maci looked down at Jagoree knowing fully well this was not the end, a promethean appeared and many more came by to Jagoree's aid as Maci backed up and started to make her way back to cover. Thankfully Raga and Maci had both left in time as more promethean knights appeared, it seemed that whatever hope Jagoree had was fleeting right before her eyes, but she still had determination and that concerned Maci. Behind her was Raga as he caught up with her by a few paces, this was a short victory for them, they had proven their worth. High above them a phantom hovered down near them, the two got aboard it as fast as they could not holding up as the Pilot pushed off into a fast speed before more promethean knights arrived just on the ground.

Looking down at the white and desolate planet, Maci Durramee knew that Jagoree would retaliate with all she has left; she was getting desperate and even more now that she would be forced to return to Sanghelios to repair herself. With a deep breath Maci relaxed herself and looked over to Raga. Standing near her, the male stood strong and barley moved his gaze off her as if he was trying to make sure she was fine. Maci could not have done this without his aid, it was a two person job doing what they did and in a way Maci felt proud, she had overcome not just her fears but also forgiven Raga. Yes he had destroyed everything she cared about, but he had also saved her.

Slowly the Phantom seemed to hover before it entered the ships hanger bay, large amounts of dropships, banshees and phantoms where taking off and going down to the planet, some of the phantoms carried vehicles like wraiths and ghosts, whereas others took large amounts of warriors all of which were letting out their own battle cries. This was a new hope for all of them, getting back out there and fighting rather than waiting for death to claim them. All thanks to one simple outcast that had been deemed an omen and now proven her worth as Maci had shown them a greater way.

Getting out of the phantom, the pair walked towards the hallway knowing fully well that they would be awaited on the Command Bridge. They needed to report everything they had done before regrouping and going back out. Yet there is a time for everything as Maci slowed down her pace, she knew she needed to recharge and settle herself down while the others do the work, but something was tugging on the inside of Maci, something she didn't comprehend yet. Perhaps it was revenge for those she had lost in such short time, or maybe it was her inner monster craving for blood. Neither of those things where helpful thoughts as the young female let out a sigh and made her way to the Main Bridge as she sorrowfully followed behind Raga.

In the darkness of the narrow hallways there were but few coughs and moans from the injured, it was a strange time, for everyone but mostly for Maci. She had forgiven the one who had destroyed everything; she was now changing herself from the former naïve wild warrior to someone who was now becoming more clever and fierce. Time passed fast and when the pair finally arrived at the Command Bridge, Maci felt her heart stop for a moment as she watched the door way slid open. Nothing had changed, not much anyway. There were still a lot of damage and things being repaired but it was the same as always, illuminated by a bright blue glow coming from the holographic image and the terminals that surrounded it.

At the peck of the ship was the new Supreme Commander as he stood looking out, he wore his proper armour now, the former Commanders Armour. It would be something Maci would have to adjust to looking to the former general now Supreme Commander. As if having heard the two, Zaren Vorumee turned and looked, his red eyes fixed on Maci first before her companion Raga. Silence fell over the room, apart from a few grumbles that echoed through the large dome room. Stepping in and folding her hands behind her back, Maci tried her best to look forward without showing any hint of emotion. This was a new thing for her as she did so and watched the Commander walk over to her gazing her up and down before giving a respectful nod as if he approved.

"You did well out there. If it wasn't for you Maci then perhaps we would be still stuck waiting for death to sweep us." Softly Zaren said in a humble way.

Then the Commander looked over to Raga, his expression changed slightly as if he was confused and unsure of what more to say. Of course Raga wasn't meant to be in armour and he knew it but they had very few hands and those that could help were permitted in such a time.

"An odd pair I will admit but you did well out there. Now recover, in the next hours we shall make our final assault. " Zaren said giving his final commands to Maci and Raga.

"Yes sir, but Raga destroyed the machine, Jagoree is weak and probably wounded, her condition is getting worse and we may find her even more desperate then before" Maci said in a stoic voice.

As Maci raised her concern she watched Zaren turn his back to look out at the blank darkness above them, it was like he had been hit with a nostalgic feel as he seemed calm and almost off in another world. Gulping down her fears, the young female tried to get a better look of what he was thinking or looking at but all she saw was a calm look on his face, a faint smile curled on his mandibles before he turned to gaze at Maci briefly.

"I see now why my Brother chose you. Now go" Zaren said ending the conversation with those few words.

Taking in a deep breath, Raga pulled Maci away knowing that the conversation was over, she did not struggle or fight she only followed him as if knowing that there was no need to go on anymore, they had done their job and that they should only be worried about getting some good food and rest. Of course they made their way into the Cantina, the chief was still cooking food, fresh food and Maci was the first to grab almost everything that was being offered. She had not eaten in such a long time, hours perhaps. The dark bags under her eyes only showed how exhausted she was, her body ached now that she could sit and rest.

Everything was feeling almost too surreal for the young warrior, she had been treated like some bad omen and now she was being treated like she was a glimmer of hope, as if others looked up to her, yet she begged to differ. Still many of the crew didn't look at Maci the same; many probably still insulted her under their breaths but at least knew she had earned some respect, shown she could fight despite the situation even if it was suicidal. With a deep breath in, the young female cleaned her tray of food and leaned back into her seat, opposite from her was Raga, and he was overly busy looking at his Data pad while eating. From what Maci could tell, he had been through a lot, perhaps worse then she had thought to make him become so unhinged, but she didn't trust him, not yet anyway. Indeed she had forgiven him but she also knew he had done too much damage to be forgiven by more than one person.

"What is it?" Raga said faintly looking up at her.

Catching Maci off guard, Raga looked up at her as if he had been able to sense her looking at him while pondering as to how he was here, what he had done. There was no way he would ever tell anyway about his backstory, Maci had figured that out and what she did know was still scary but she had to forgive the person whom just saved her life, she owed him that at least.

"Nothing, I was just thinking to myself" Softly Maci said between mouthfuls of food.

"Of what?" Raga said a little curiosity in his voice.

"When you first plotted against Durram did you ever think about the lives there?" Maci whispered almost as she looked down at her food.

Raga paused, he hesitated to answer her question and it had been a question he knew would pop up every time again and again. There was no way Maci could get enough closure, but he felt that there was more to her question, she was curious about him what made him the way he was and Raga had to sit down his data pad and looked her in the eye to tell her that.

"After your Mother fled our village, I was so engulfed by my rage, it was your grandmother's fault for what had happened and I could not contain my anger any longer. You see when you lose your purpose to live you become something else…a Monster. I slaughtered everyone in my path…those I had once called friends. And when it was all over it was too late to go back, my hands where stained in innocent blood. Raiders attacked that night but they only found corpses and one lost soul. They took me in seeing me as an asset…I know it's a long story but it's what happened to me. I lost who I once was, I got so caught up in my anger that it turned against me in a time of need. Then I killed the only thing that might have been able to save me…Your Mother." His words trailed off but his last two words where filled with sadness as he looked down to this hands holding the data pad.

It was hard to hear his words as Maci listened, she could feel her heart beats rise as he spoke knowing that he had a long history of slaughter, killing many and yet getting away with it all, joining a criminal gang of thugs known as Raiders and destroying the lives of many out in the outskirts. Those who could not fight died trying and what they had was taken from them, their loot and their families. However Raga was not done speaking as Maci leaned forward listening intently.

"I told you once before that I had killed your Mother, lured her away and destroyed my only hope. I knew little about you and it took another few years until I did. When I saw you all I saw was your Father, the dark skin and the blue eyes but your nature, who you are on the inside…You are much like your Mother in more ways than one. At first I wanted to kill you too…I wanted to take what I thought was rightfully ours, to the raiders, but I was lost and brainwashed. Then when you came back as a warrior and reclaimed your state, I saw something. I saw what I had done, my mistakes but I saw hope. All I ever wanted to do was protect your Mother but I failed…However I want to protect you, I don't want to be who I once was, I want to be better than that and I know many will hate me but I will do what should have been done from the start, I was foolish and I have learned from that…"

Lowering his head to the table, Maci could see the conversation was rather uncomfortable for the both of them but she had her closure, she had her curiosity satisfied and then she did something strange. She reached out and put her hand on his and gave a respectful nod as he looked up at her unsure of what to do or say. It was that faint smile that she gave which made him feel that little bit better but she understood how he felt. She had killed a Raider out of pure rage, she had hurt so many just to become a warrior and now she was here she was still fighting, still trying to surpass the traditions that bound her down to the ground.

"We all have done things we cannot undo. Even I have blood on my hands because I was unable to control myself. Yet we can all come out on top of those things if we truly wish. However I may be able to forgive you but my people, those whom call Durram their home may not see eye to eye" Maci softly said with a hint of concern.

Getting up from her seat Maci gave one last faint smile before she walked away leaving Raga to ponder on her words. She needed space, time to think about what had been said but most of all she needed to know who she was deep down on the inside. Yes she was a warrior, a female driven to strive forth and break the rules a bit, but was she able to do this and come out on top of everything? So much death she had seen, so much hate and anger and blame, how could she come back from this? There was still that feeling that Maci needed to go back down and finish what she had started, it was her fault that Delta team had died but it was her undoing that Jagoree succeeded. Maci was supposed to supervise her, take care of her and aid her and in the end Maci had done the opposite, put everyone's lives at risk. On top of it all Maci was still standing.

Leaning against the corridor wall she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, the hum of the engine echoed in her ear drum as she listened intently before blurring everything out. Peace, silence, that's what she needed the most right now and she had it in her little head but it wasn't enough. Blood will always be spilt but Maci knew that if she had of done something she could have changed everything, yet it was not meant to be as she reassured herself. With another deep breath she opened her eyes and looked around. Her Former bunk was nothing but a reminder of what she had done but it was the only place she had as she walked onwards. Sleep was what she needed right now and perhaps with sleep she would figure out who she is, what she can do.

As the doors slid open and the faint blue light illuminated Maci, she took one last deep breath of their stale scents and told herself that she could do this.


	18. Preparation

**Name: Maci Durramee**  
 **Year: 2560 March**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Age:22**  
 **Rank: Ossoonas** **(Stealth Force)**  
 **Location: Planet Desia**

 **Preparation**

It had always been there, that will to strive forth and go on no matter how harsh things get. Sometimes there was support and other times there was nothing, but it was always there waiting for its chance to prove her wrong, to show that she could still go on and fight. Within the dark and eerie like room the young female sangheili named Maci looked out the small window within her bunker room. 8 hours had passed and she had slept well but from time to time she would wake in hopes to be told to go down to the planets surface. Chatter went back and forth on the ongoing situation and as it turns out a wide range of Promethean activity had been going on but as Maci had suspect Jagoree was nowhere in sight and the numbers of these metal creatures where depleting.

With arms folded over her chest, the female wondered of the various things she herself could do and how she could do them. Aboard this ship everything had started to sail smoothly, the engineers worked harder every passing hour to get the ship back up to function but sadly they needed more time, they needed more resources as it turned out the Ships engines had been fried to a degree that slip space was of no use. They would be forever more stuck roaming this part of the galaxy with limited fuel and stuck on a planet that was lifeless.

Just as the female thought about how lifeless the planet was, she came up with a brilliant idea, one that had her turning on her feet as fast as she could. Of course it was so obvious, how had it even passed over the others? Down the corridors and narrow hallways the young female dashed past so many other warriors, all of which looked at her in disbelief. Jagoree had not been seen, all the tunnels had been explored and many of the Prometheans guarding it had been destroyed but where else could you go on a Forerunner planet? Inside it of course!

Panting as she arrived to the Command bridge, the female entered and looked on in awe, the new Supreme Commander Zaren had been busy all day giving out orders, he was doing his best to stabilize their communications on the planet, he even had drawn up a holographic battle table in the middle of the room. Icons showed different teams and their current locations and the enemies as well as detailed scales of the whole entire planet, its surface that is. Sensing her presence, Zaren looked up from his current data Pad; he had been talking with another General, someone whom had probably been promoted recently or perhaps just another General of which Maci had never seen. However seeing Maci had caused the new Commander to straighten his back and look at her with wide eyes unsure of her meaning for being here.

With a deep breath Maci walked further into the large dome room towards the Commander before she stood still just a few feet from him, her hands folded behind her back and her body arched straight with eyes looking forward upon Zaren. Immediately he turned his attention towards her, a hint of curiosity was present on his face at first before he resumed his Commander like look, emotionless and yet at the same time powerful filled with a vibe of strength, honour and most of all courage. A warrior he was indeed and one that Maci could only inspire to someday become.

"What is it?" stoically the commander says.

His tone was blunt and straight forward, of course nobody wanted to tip toe around the situation and neither did Maci as she drew in another deep breath and for a single moment thought to herself that maybe she could be right about her simple idea? It was possible there was more to this planet then thought, what was known about it was that yes it was some metal like planet formed by an ancient and now dead species that they called Gods and not just that but it held secrets which nobody knew about. With reassurance Maci looked into the Commanders brilliant orange eyes and told herself she could do this.

"Supreme Commander I believe this planet like many other of the Forerunner planets may have an inner core" Maci said with a strong voice but her mandibles twitched giving away her nervousness.

It took the Commander a few seconds to take in her words before he himself could reply, the look on his face told her that this was news to him, many of the surface areas had been discovered, but only around the dig site so it was possible to assume there was an entry point somewhere to get inside.

"And what made you think of this?" Zaren questioned.

"Sir, from memory I remember that most forerunner planets always had an inside, many of those planets where lifeless on the surface apart from flood and structures. Since Jagoree has not appeared yet I feel she may have gone into hiding assuming we have not figured out that the planet has more to offer then we can see." As she said her words Maci felt a hint of determination.

With a pleased smile, the Commander gave a nod as if he agreed with Maci, she still felt in a way she was nothing more than a Minor, but she knew she was something more now, she was a part of the Stealth Force but even so she could not help the unsettling feeling deep down inside of her. All her life she wanted to prove something to those around her, she wanted to be a brave warrior and when she was she found that she was still looked down upon. For someone like the Commander to agree with her on the subject made the female feel somewhat strange, surreal if you may.

"You may just be right Durramee. I've had scouts searching out further and we still have not come upon anything just yet, perhaps you are right and maybe we have not sought far enough." Zaren said with a reassuring tone.

Turning his back to her, the male walked off further to look at the large holographic image displayed within the middle of the room, his eyes wondered for a brief moment as he was stuck in thought before he turned back to Maci and gestured her to come forth and look. That was what she did exactly as she walked over to the large map, the planet's surface and the tunnels and structures all had been mapped out within 500 miles.

"Do you see this?" softly Zaren said as he pointed one of his index fingers up towards the location of the dig site where the forerunner machine had been, the last place Jagoree had been sighted by Maci. "A Search team went there shortly after our arrival. All they found where scraps, not a single Promethean in sight, yet we found tunnels upon tunnels. Many of the teams that searched down there got lost and some still have not returned."

Taking in note to his words, the young female looked forward, yes she could see that some parts of the mapping had a few spots missing, it was correct that some tunnels just simply ended on the spot, perhaps rubble in the way or maybe it was because it was a dead end but Maci had a good feeling about all of this, however she wondered why the Commander had pointed this out?

"Do you think it's possible that Jagoree has covered her tracks in the tunnels?" Maci said finally looking up at the Commander curious now more then ever.

"I believe so. From what my sources tell me these Prometheans can move fast and wide, but if so why do we continue to find them reoccurring near these areas." Zaren said pointing around the dig site located on the map above the tunnels.

All of the areas he pointed out led down a tunnel which then extended into various other tunnels, it was like looking at a huge puzzle. Curiosity had once again snagged Maci up and off her feet as she returned her gaze to the map and eyed it off, her gaze travelled down one path and then another all the while thinking to herself how many more tunnels where there? Could it be that their way in was through tunnels? With a deep breath in Maci thought to herself that it was possible for all those things to be correct, her knowledge on Forerunner technology was not that great but even she had to guess that somehow down there was a way through into the planets core.

"How many teams have you lost?" Maci queried.

"Three, the first one was an hour after we landed, the second 3 hours after that and only recently by a few minutes did we lose our third team. The other teams have returned but they only found dead ends, parts of the tunnel that had collapsed well before our arrival or simply a large empty room." Zaren said with a softer tone now.

There it was again, that determination to prove everyone wrong, to go forth and do something and probably stupid but it was there, a will that burned and one Maci could no reject. Her eyes wondered over and over again the tunnel area memorizing them all. Maybe Zaren knew what Maci was about to say next but either way she was unable to contain herself or her thoughts.

"Commander Permission to search the Tunnels myself?" Maci blurted out without a second thought.

Zaren was not surprised, in fact he knew that Maci would be like this, she was young and adventurous but she also had a lot to give and a lot to prove. All of his teams had been experienced well over two years of touring and Maci had barley been on this ship for a month or so. It was foolish but he didn't know what else to do, it was either keep sending teams down into the tunnels and lose them or give up and try to focus on returning back home while leaving their enemy a chance to grow stronger. That was a tough choice but the Commander had already made up his mind as he looked over to Maci and nodded in approval.

"We have no other choice but to keep sending teams down but Maci you must keep in contact with us, your apart of the Stealth force now. Your armour and skills suit this rank more than anyone else but remember you are still new to all of this and I can only give you my hope and thanks" Zaren said in more of a commanding way then anything.

Nodding with respect, the young female took a step back and a deep breath in knowing that what she was about to do may not have been as bad as going on a suicidal mission, but it left so much open to her mind. The Mystery behind this planet had captured her and even more the enemy. Lumia Jagoree was just one bundle of surprise, sure everyone knew she was cold hearted but her reasoning to want such 'God-hood' as she claimed it to be, was beyond anything. Something must have made her tick, something must have made her want to go forth and do this, to do the things she was doing. Or Perhaps this was just in her nature as Maci turned on her heels and made way for the door, she would prep for leave immediately and hopefully be able to report to the Commander right away good news. However before she could get to the door the Commander stopped her in her tracks.

"You will need another member to join you. Your friend from earlier may be the only warrior I can spare." Zaren Advised lastly before her leave.

In silence Maci stood, she had not been thinking of taking anyone with her since Team Delta had left a scare on both her hearts. Somehow she had become more and more independent then she had thought, that and Raga was still someone she was so unsure of. Turning her head to look at the Commander she nodded knowing that he probably had a good point, Raga worked well with Maci, he saved her life and had proven that he was willing to protect her.

"Raga will join me then." Finally Maci said it with a deep breath, her words more of a reassurance to herself then for the Commander.

Turning her head to look forward Maci left the Commander in silence of the Commander Bridge as the doors slid closed behind her and she was left with only one thought. Get down to Planet Desia and find the inner core. There are of course other things that came after that, like finding Jagoree and making her pay for the crimes she had done, but at the same time there was another inner war going on inside Maci. Could Jagoree be brought in alive or killed on sight? Seeing as how bad Jagroee had gotten it was possible that her abilities where depleting like her Prometheans. Maybe her strength was fading her as well as her mind though a wounded Animal cornered can become deadly.

Finding Raga wasn't too hard as Maci entered one of the Hanger Bays on the far side of the ship. Maybe it was just instinct to go here for him seeing as he had nothing else to do but either way there he was working on a banshee alone with no one to aid him. Most vehicles required at least two to work on it, even though a Banshee was small there was something about seeing Raga by himself that only emphasized on his relation with the others. Alone just like Maci, probably seen as an outcast because those whom had committed Crimes and given such rare second chances where never seen the same.

With a grumble and saying something under his breath, Raga leaned down for his tool but struggled in doing so while holding up the fragment of the wing with one arm. His arm would only stretch so far down as he let another growl like sound escape his mandibles. All his life he had been so good with mechanical stuff, engineer was a breeze for him and that was another thing that made him fit so well into the group of Raiders. His engineer skills gave him a bonus of sorts as well as his looks and strength. From out of nowhere a hand extended down to the tool and passed to him as Raga stood stunned. Nobody helped him, he was a criminal and everyone knew that, the crew had been told of his crimes and he had been slammed and slandered by so many that it was hard to keep up with. Even his sleeping bunk was a lone one in the smallest areas of the ship. Another sign of simple disrespect and hate towards him, yet Raga was more skilled then others aboard this ship, he had seen more than they had and yet he was treated like this.

Taking the tool in hand he looked up to see Maci, she was an unexpected sight as he had assumed she would keep her distance from him and probably not even bother to speak with him anymore. Hence why he had come back down here to do repair works knowing that was supposed to be his job, plus very few engineers remained working on the vehicles since most of them where struggling with the ships maintenance.

"I'm to depart shortly for Desia, you're to come with me to search through the tunnels near the dig sight." Maci said in a soft and humble voice yet it was more of an order then anything.

Those few words where simple, straight forward yet he saw something in her face, the way she stood and folded her arms behind her back. It was a look he had not seen in a long time, like as if she felt stronger and probably did but something had changed in Maci like as if she had more confidence in herself then before. Straightening up and fiddling with his work, Raga tried not to look at Maci and focused on the banshee, it had taken a hit from a promethean right in the weak spot on the wings where it joined to the main body. Maybe this was some sort of hallucination or a test as Raga thought to himself, his hands shacked with nervousness knowing that Maci was there right beside him, helping him. It was the shock to his system that did this to him; he wasn't use to being told what to do, nor being interacted with.

"If you wish to not come then I will find someone else" Disappointed laced her voice.

Perhaps it was because he didn't reply or maybe because she didn't have time to play games and wait around him but either way Maci turned around and started to make her way to the door ways in search of another. Another who probably didn't have the fighting experiences Raga had, that and the fact that another probably didn't care so much for Maci's protection. Dropping the tool down on the side of the Banshee Raga turned and looked at the back of Maci. Her movement wasn't fast as if she had expected him to do just this.

"I'll go!" Raga said in somewhat of a stern determined voice.

The way he spoke made Maci pause in her tracks. For some reason Raga found himself unable to see Maci coming out of this alive with another warrior, he didn't trust them, he hated them all of them but he could not let his anger blind him, not like it had before. Turning her head, Maci gazed back to Raga a smile upon her face as if she was counting on him.

"Then I suggest heading to the armoury with me, I need to gather my weapons and you need to get some armour" Maci said softly with a humble and pleased tone.

She then pointed to the skinsuit he was wearing with small lightweight armour, it wasn't something worthy of using in combat and probably wouldn't save Raga very much but Maci had in mind something else as she made her way out of the hanger bay hearing Raga rush up behind her as if in fear of losing sight of her. There was no way on her life Maci would let Raga leave this ship looking like that as they both walked down the long corridor being given various looks, some warriors looked with a stern glare but others looked in disbelief. None of their looks phased Maci but they phased Raga, he couldn't help but glare back at them as if it was wrong for them to even doubt or look at Maci in such ways though he knew being seen with her wasn't helping either.

Into the armour they went as Maci made a quick note of her blades hanging on the rake before she turned and looked at Raga whom had stopped a few feet behind her. Gazing him up and down Maci wondered if he was ready for any of this, he seemed so content on finishing that banshee off but yet again he had also seen more concerned about her life back on Desia then he was about anything else.

"You will need proper armour, Stealth armour that is. Go and suit yourself up, you can find me in the hanger bay" As Maci spoke there was a hint of leadership, her words soft and humble but sharp as a dagger.

With a nod Raga wasted no time as he walked into the other far side roam which had various armour rakes. Most of them were damaged from the dead but there was a set of two Stealth force armour lying around. Things used for repairs mostly from the looks of it as Raga shuffled around and sorted out the pieces to accommodate his build. As for Maci she watched him for a brief few seconds making sure he was fully focused on getting his gear on before she turned and picked up her dual sword hilts and attached them to her sides before she left. This felt so strange; working with someone you had hated and promised to seek revenge on them and now in turn having some means of trust and a connection with. He is her uncle after all, biologically, but even so she knew not many could forgive his crimes like she had, and it was hard to do it, forgive him that is. However there are times you need to do such things to move on no matter how bad of a crime it might have been, if you need to do it to survive you do it and that's what Maci had done.

Back into the hanger bay with very few sangheili around, Maci pressed the side of her head just under her helmet and heard the faint beeping sound as she connected with the Command Bridge. She needed to make sure that no matter what she had connection and she was able to rely back to the Supreme Commander that she was ready to go within the next few minutes, depending upon Raga and how fast he can get armour on but Maci had a feeling she wouldn't be waiting for too long.

"This is Durramee checking in. My team mate and I are prepping for leave; we will alert you immediately once we enter the tunnels." Maci said in a stoic voice.

With another beep she let the Com Link die and turned her head to look at the nearest phantom, it didn't have a pilot and Maci didn't know how the heck to drive one of those things, not yet anyway and probably should have but she would worry about that later if they manage to return alive to Sanghelios that is. Being a part of such a high rank compared to Minor felt strange, Maci didn't feel she was special, she didn't think she was and probably should not have been put in this position. Even she knew she was too young, too naïve and lacked the experience like others of her rank but somehow the Commander had put her in this position and left her with no one to guide her.

On the far side of the hanger bay the door opened and closed with a swoosh sound as Raga entered, he could have easily been mistaken for a regular warrior serving the Arbiter and his fleets, but he wasn't and it was hard to look at him and know he was the same warrior that had once killed her family and friends. Standing by her side Maci nodded in the direction of the phantom before looking over to Raga.

"You know how to fly one of those right?" Faintly she questioned looking up at him.

"Of course" Was Raga's only reply.

With reassurance Raga moved forward leaving Maci to catch up to him. Of course he knew how to fly one, he had probably worked on these things while aboard the ship but most of all he was older and more experienced. Getting into the phantom and taking her seat Maci watched Raga as he went into the cockpit. For a moment he sat before he started the engine and let out a faint chuckle.

"What is it?" Maci said leaning forward to try and get a better look.

Her question was out of the blue and caught between curiosity and a sudden strange feeling of wanting to laugh but she refused herself to do such a thing at such a time.

"They never taught you to fly one of these?" Raga said with a faint chuckle ending his words.

"No…should they?" Maci pondered now slightly concerned.

"Those of your rank would normally know how to do this; you know how to fly a Banshee right?" Raga instructed.

"Of Course I know how to fly a banshee they thought us in the Academy at Durram but a phantom was never of the question." Maci cocked her head and wondered for a brief moment on her training.

Before Raga piloted them out he paused for a moment and looked back at Maci and then back to the control panel before him.

"It's similar to a banshee, different controls yes but if we make it out of this I can teach you how to pilot one. It would make things easier for you." Raga said as he throttles up the engines.

There was a half-hearted laughter that Raga made that came off as friendly but it seemed so strange for Maci as she looked at him and wondered what he could have been like if he had made better choices in his life. Could he have been the uncle that trained her and helped her through life when her parents could not? With a sigh the young female buckled herself up and knew that now was not the time to continue thinking.

"Take us down then" Maci Ordered knowing fully well that the next few hours would be hectic.

* * *

 **A/n:** There are only a few more chapters left till the end of this part in the series. Pretty much this chapter is more of a calm before the storm so all the characters have a chance to catch their breath so to speak but also it shows the faint hints of Maci's change, taking control and leading in a way. Hope you enjoy, next chapter will be worth the wait :D


	19. This Will be The Day

**Name: Maci Durramee**  
 **Year: 2560 March**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Age:22**  
 **Rank: Ossoonas(Stealth Force)**  
 **Location: Planet Desia**

 **This Will Be The Day**

It had been hours since the pair had talked; both Raga and Maci remained silent, even when they quenched their thirst they never spoke a word, just remained silent like as if there was a lingering presences that forced them to be so. There had been a few casualties between those few hours; a few teams engaged Promethean Knights and many of them did not survive. The Commander had ordered all Stealth Forces and other squads to move around the battle grounds so that they may have a chance at cutting the head from the Serpent before it's too late.

Nothing would seem the same after this, not love, not life, not friendships, battle had changed Maci and she knew that part of her had died a long time ago and now she had to face her responsibilities because there was nothing else she could do. No amount of effort would save her from the crisis she had put herself through. Xen, Joha, all of them, they had families back on Sanghelios, maybe lovers, brothers and sisters, mothers, uncles and friends…They all had someone and it may be true, that there is much death on the battlefield but Maci knew she would hold that Team forever in her head, she could never forget her foolish mistake, her miss guided judgement. There's nothing she can do.

In the distance a loud boom went off, at first Maci assumed it was a grenade from a nearby fight but she stopped and so did Raga, they looked up in the direction of the sound before a whooshing wave of air went by them, causing Maci to take a few steps back and shield her face with her right arm. That was no grenade as Raga looked at Maci before they both made a beeline through the thicket of the forest. No smoke rose into the air, it could have been a plasma grenade but the sound of it wouldn't have caused such force through the air.

"EMP?" Maci said as she got a glimpse of Raga from her side, they were both jogging through the forest, both filled with fear and curiosity.

"Perhaps, Radio Chatter suddenly died, it's either that or something forerunner…" His voice didn't waver; he knew what he was doing and probably had charged head into battle like this before.

As for Maci it was a far different story, the fear of getting someone else killed because of her actions did not help, nor did her paranoid mind as the pair of them came to a halt. Out a head was more forest but it wasn't thick, and it opened up into a large field and just beyond that field was some strange looking building. The structure of it all was indeed Forerunner, no one could doubt that, and from what Maci could see it wasn't' guarded, not well anyway. About Five Prometheans wondered around on the ground, probably more inside but Maci had to draw in a deep breath and relax knowing that just up a head would be Jagoree.

"We need to report this in" Was Maci's first thoughts as she said them softly to Raga not taking her eyes away from the structure eyeing off one of the patrolling Knights.

"How? The Coms are dead and if we try to signal then our enemy will know." His words where stern and harsh but Maci had to rethink before she came up with an idea.

"I'll use my Beacon. That should still work, and that way the others will know something is up." As foolish as it sounded it was all they had and Raga only nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll take out the guards you go straight for the heart" Raga had turned his gaze out towards the structure, he wasn't asking for an opinion he was ordering her what to do.

Steadying her Breath Maci lay in wait behind the thicket of the forest as Raga stood up and made his way casually as can be on the battlefield out towards the opening. He'd probably done this millions of times before, he was going to be a decoy and Maci knew he could do it without any problems, they had both seen how the Promethean's work, their tactics and skills and there was nothing left for them to give or show anymore that would surprise them. Yet doubt sunk into Maci's head as she started to creep forward with her hilts in hand and watching Raga from afar.

What if she doesn't get to Jagroee in time and she pulls in for reinforcements to kill Raga or what if she already suspects Maci's attack? There was more than that but Maci tried to put it all aside as she took in a deep breath and exhales and again and again she did that focusing her eyes on the prize knowing that somehow victory might be within grasp. However a sliver of fear made Maci feel alone, trapped, she started to doubt again despite how much she was forcing herself to be calm. She knew that if she messed up, everything would be gone and then she would have nothing left to lose, not even her own soul.

Blaster fire went off, a Knight from above was giving orders, a boom as a grenade blew up a Knight. It all happened as suddenly as Maci dashed out into the open her Camo active but she didn't want to waste time. Nobody was looking at her, nobody probably noticed her but she didn't want to waste time as she climbed the slope that spiralled upwards to the layer of platforms. It was large but Maci wasn't taking note to anything, just her fears and paranoia. Terminals glowed, both vibrants blues and oranges, computers beeped and machines hissed but it became a blur to Maci as she activated her blades and sliced at the air as a Knight appeared, cutting the metal creature and causing it to poof into nothing, just glowing flecks in the air.

Yet she didn't stop, she just moved faster, her speed didn't slow down as she panted up to the next level. Nothing could stop Maci, not right now with the surge of all of her emotions soaring through her blood stream, the anger, the pain. All the memories of her failures flashed within her mind. From when she boarded the ship, the insults, the pushing and shoving and being outcast, to the time she first met Team Delta and how they treated her from the start. The time that Xen fought for her against that Field Marshal in that hanger bay and when she patched him up. That time she first saw The Commander and Jagoree when she got lost on her first day. Even that one time Xen and her where brought to the command bridge and where almost about to be shipped back home.

That Former Supreme Commander…he was and always will be an inspirational warrior, even when his emotions got the better of him. That time Maci felt a part of the crew, but then there was the time she let Team Delta down…When they died. The way the Former Commander yelled at Maci, made her feel useless and threatened to kill her. Then that time the General comforted Maci, guiding her, the time the Prometheans attacked the crew, the deaths, the screams, the flashes of light and pain. The time Maci told how she felt about laying and waiting for Death, how she would go to the planet's surface and redeem herself. The time she first saw Raga, the shock and disbelief she felt can never be described. That time Maci saw Jagoree after her betrayal, the truth that she spoke that hurt so much.

That memory of Raga saving Maci, she will never forget. His kind strange act will always be greatly remembered. The Death of the Former Supreme Commander, the change, all of it flashed in Maci's mind and she would cry right then and there but she couldn't, her legs where moving too fast for her to stop as she reached the top level and she felt it, the beat of both of her hearts, the sting of all of her emotions, all of her memories. Turning down the only room on that level Maci could see the figure outlined by a vibrant blue light, it was Jagoree as she typed away at a terminal before her as if she had not heard Maci at all, but the young female knew otherwise.

With a deep breath Maci calmed herself, she braced herself for this knowing that down below Raga was counting on her, that everyone was counting on her while they all fight, while they all die. Indeed Raga was right, Maci had come a far way, from that former young female that wished to be something she never will be, to the growing warrior that went through the trials and harsh treatment, the friends she made, Sko and Truun, the love of her life Zuka…Yes Maci had others waiting on her return back on Sanghelios but she knew she could not face them…not anymore. Gulping down her fear Maci felt anew.

"Lumia Jagoree, your betrayal to your fellow Brothers and Sisters is punishable by death, your acts of crimes are over as if your life." Maci said in a loud and determined voice as she glared towards the figure.

Activating both of her blades Maci watched and waited with intense as Jagoree slowly turned, a faint smile flicked on the old females face, or at least what she could smile with. Her cheekbones where so visible it was disturbing, her skin looked almost transparent showing the faint lines of veins, her eyes had started to change from a vibrant green to a dark gold almost brown look. What was once a Scientist was now a monster and it helped Maci overcome her past feelings for that former scientist.

"Punishable by death?" Jagoree repeated, a faint chuckle came from her direction.

Time and Space felt like they had both stopped for this one very moment, like as if the only thing that was alive where those two females about to make their final standoff, to test whom was the better of the two. It had always been about who was better, Jagoree had always tested Maci and she had always pulled through but there is always the difference between a Master and an apprentice and that was greater strength and experienced, two things Maci lacked greatly in.

"I can feel it…the doubt, the pain, the anger…It's like reading you see. There's nothing you can hide" Jagoree turned around, her words cold as ever. "I can take it all away, end this right here and now and you'll never have to suffer…not anymore"

"Do you think that makes you something special? Your hunger for Power? Do you see how deranged you have become, the lack of faith you have had made you blind…If you can beat me then you can kill me!" Harsh as ever Maci growled and charged forwards.

Jagoree did not waste time and with equal speed charged at Maci as the two females collided, their forces against each other made both their armours crack in different areas as Maci growled out, her face screwed with anger and like a leaping feline she drove her left sword down. Relaxed and calm Jagoree dodged pushing Maci's left hand back before kicking her right hand that was coming in for the surprise attack. In that moment everything felt slow, their movements, their yells and insults. Jumping Back Maci took a brief breather before charging again but Jagoree was too prepared as she kicked out at Maci sending the young female plummeting through the air and almost off the edge of the level.

With all the force Maci had she got to her feet but yet again Jagoree was too fast, the older female stood just inches from Maci, the distance between them was uncomfortable as if Jagoree was forcing Maci to jump, to fall down to the very bottom and become nothing but a heap of mess. However Maci's fire burned deep inside of her as she took the chance to grabbed Jagoree before falling. It was a surprise attack as Jagoree tried to scramble backwards, but Maci's hold was too strong and they tossed and turned in mid-air. There was no saving for the both of them as Maci turned Jagoree so that Jagoree would hit the ground first.

"NO!" Yelling at the top of her lungs Jagoree looked at Maci with horror and just before they hit the ground something whooshed by, time and space blurred between each other and within seconds Maci found herself standing, her grip still holding onto Jagoree whom was being clutched by a Knight. In a flash Jagroee kicked upwards sucking the air out of Maci as her foot collided with Maci's bottom jaw making her dizzy, the world spun around her, first she saw the tree tops, then the blue sky and then….then she saw the grass and the bottom of the building. It seems during Jagoree's cry a Knight had swept in to save her assuming she was alone but it had saved not just Jagoree's life but Maci's.

A chuckle brought Maci back to reality as she blinked her eyes and looked up before staggering to her feet. Jagoree was laughing like an idiot, she was insane and Maci struggled to stay on her feet, yes the pain in her jaw hurt but she was seeing two of everything as she closed her eyes and stumbled back to the ground. Somewhere in the distance Maci heard a plasma Rifle go off, a loud screech sound and as Maci looked, she could see that the former Knight had busted into pieces. Jagoree moved so fast that Maci couldn't remember what was up and what was down. Yet when her vision did come back to her, Maci couldn't believe what she herself was seeing.

Caught in a battle with one another was Raga and Jagoree, Raga was far taller and looked stronger but Jagoree easily blocked his fists with hers, the two were struggling but it was clear as Maci noted in that very instance that Jagoree was holding back all her strength just to muse over how weak they were. Stumbling to her feet again, Maci got up panting but she knew she had to do something, anything. She had nothing to lose, not now and it was a toss between Raga's life and her own and Maci chose the latter.

"Don't you touch him!" Yelling at the top of her Lungs Maci stumbled forward activating her blades once more.

All the blood had rushed to the young females head and she probably had severe injuries from a cracked rib cage to a fractured jaw bone, but it didn't stop her as Maci snorted letting out the last of her energy assuming that this was it. Knowing that this time Raga would not be able to save her and she didn't want to be saved, not again. Kicking Raga in the stomach, Maci watched the male crumble the ground before Jagoree turned back to Maci. Another standoff but this time Maci couldn't charge, she was too injured, but she wasn't going to hold back as she jogged forward and collided once again with Jagoree unable to block all of her attacks. One fist after another Maci felt them all, the hot burning pain that flared throughout her body. Her grasp on her hilts where loosened and once more Maci felt her body launched into the air from another brutal kick. Every fibre in her body burnt so much that tears seeped through her eyes, but it only gave Maci more strength, more determination to end this.

A crack sound echoed in Maci's head a she tried hard not to cry in pain, she had broken her left arm from the elbow, with such a quick snap Maci never felt it coming as the tears streamed down her face even more, she told herself she couldn't cry anymore, she wouldn't' but it wasn't the case, she was as the hot liquid tears flew down her leather skin. Laughter made Maci look up, above her stood Jagoree who was leaning over to get a better look at Maci. Whatever reason it was, Maci still couldn't give up, she had to injure Jagoree somehow but it was proving to be…fatal.

"I'd finish you off but first I want to finish off one last lose end. I figured you'd make for a spectacular audience" Her voice was laced with such a smooth and soft tone as she walked away.

Leaning up Maci struggled not to wince in pain, but it hurt, all over it hurt. Though the pain was quickly pushed aside as Maci watched Jagoree attack Raga once more, the two collided but Raga looked weaker, as if he had lost all his energy but was still somehow able to send punch after punch at Jagoree. Raga's movements were fast and quick but to Jagoree this was nothing, no matter how experienced Raga was she always dodged his attacks and counter attacked with a kick or a punch. Then Raga fell, he was panting, his head lowered and Maci knew that look, he was defeated.

"NO!" Was all Maci could say as she watched in horror.

Jagoree pushed Raga onto the ground planting her foot firmly onto his chest plate and little by little you could hear the cracking of his armour. If Maci didn't know any better she would just assume it was to dominate but Maci knew better and she knew that Jagoree was going to push down until all of Ragas bones bent in, until his lungs where pierced and bleeding. Coughing, Maci spat out blood as she struggled to get up, she knew she was too weak for this, but she had nothing else she could do as she got to her feet, the cries of Raga forcing her to go on. He was pleading, telling Maci to run, but she wasn't listening. Jagoree was too focused on her amusement, watching Raga struggle to even notice Maci.

Painfully Maci picked up one of her energy blades and took in a sharp deep breath that filled her with pain. In that moment Maci didn't know if she was bleeding internally and would die soon, she didn't know if Raga was about to die but Maci knew one thing, if she didn't do something, then they would both die. With a grunt Maci gave one last charge, twisting her body and with her right hand and careful aim Maci tossed her blade into the stomach of Jagoree. A loud gasp could be heard as Maci fell to the ground and got back up to look at Jagoree. She was kneeling now looking down at her stomach in disbelief unable to comprehend what was going on before she looked up at Maci, her mouth a-gap with horror. Her eyes pleaded for mercy.

"I was once like you…." Jagoree struggled to say between her short breaths." Everyone hated me…I was just a female…Just a female…they put me down…Told me….I would never be…a warrior…."

Between her gasps of air Maci had walked up to her looking deep into those eyes, those monstrous eyes. It's rude to cut someone off when they are talking but Maci didn't find it hard as she activated her other energy blade, the look on her face dark and filled with no remorse of mercy. Before Jagoree could finish the last of her words Maci swiftly cut across her throat, not enough to cut her head off but enough to make her gag and gurgle while blood poured from her open wound. With one final ragged breath, Jagoree clasped her throat and fell to the ground, lifeless and broken as she should be. It was only then that Maci bent down and pulled her other sword from Jagoree's stomach, a gushing sound of blood pooled out but Maci was done.

Holstering her weapons she walked over to Raga, every fibre within her burned, she had never felt like this, never broken a bone before and now she knew the pain of battle, the mental and physical scares as she helped Raga get to his feet. There was a look on his face as if he was seeing someone else for the first time, but Maci placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a brief nod. From above a phantom came down, they must have found a way through to get vehicles into the area, but either way Maci gave a fake smile before they boarded that very ship.

Leaving behind everything, that corpse, that building, all the Intel they could have gathered…it was all getting left behind as Maci watched in the distance bombs going off. Their battle was overs, the last of the Prometheans where being destroyed and soon with it, all the secrets that Jagoree had. No one shall ever know the truth of what happened here; it would all be covered up as Maci took her seat and sighed not with relief but just sighed feeling exhausted knowing that nothing was going to get better, it would get worse and she just had to face it with what little she has left.

* * *

 **A/n:** This chapter has been long awaited, the dark twist and turn ending in Jagoree's life but also awakening the darker part of Maci. This wasn't about Maci winning, it was about Maci enduring all this torture and watching everything she cares about being destroyed. The flash backs just enforce this, how things started off and got better and then slowly watching all that happiness get blown away. I'll upload the final chapter tomorrow for you guys as I think this part of the fanfic has been long awaited and deserves its final close off.


	20. No Goodbyes

**Name: Maci Durramee**  
 **Year: 2560 February**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Age:22**  
 **Rank: Ossoonas(Stealth Force)**  
 **Location: Planet Desia**

 **No Goodbyes**

"I wish there was more I could do but unfortunately there is nothing" The Arbiter spoke in his humble tone, his holographic image displayed on a terminal in the darkness of the room.

Maci raised a hand to pause him from saying anything more, a fake smile plastered across her face before she looked at him seriously. The crew had returned back to Sanghelios after retrieving supplies, in the next few minutes Maci was going to exit this ship and she knew it was going to be hard, but she had to do this. She had done foolish things and she couldn't deny the fact that she had to face them as she cleared her throat and closed her eyes, swallowing all her fears before looking at the Arbiter.

"There is nothing more that can be done. I did this and I will face this on my own." Softly Maci replied in the calmest of calmest voices she could speak.

It's hard to face the facts as the Arbiter nodded in respect before his image faded ending the transmission leaving Maci alone in the darkness of Team Delta's former bunk. With a deep breath Maci looked out the small panel, it was night at Sanghelios, the view was impressive wit the glow of the blue street lights below, the traffic in the distance and the sounds of music that must have probably filled the air. Ah yes down below was a growing crowed as Maci could see the stadium from up here, the new Supreme Commander was giving his speech on what had happened. Almost everyone had left the ship as Maci gave a faint smile, she heard a knock at her door that made her turn and look, it was Raga.

In the darkness he looked just like anyone else, but he had such dark cold eyes that defined him, much like herself. She knew what he was going to say but she put a hand up and smiled faintly at him. It was time to leave it seemed as she drew in one last deep breath. So many lives had been lost all because of one warrior's foolish mistake, and that was Maci's. It was hard telling herself that this was really happening, she was partly afraid but she could not allow that to get in her way, not right now as she gave one final look to the world out below before she turned and looked at Raga.

"Don't worry I have everything on me. Are you ready?" Her words where faint, they didn't hold that cheery happy tone anymore even though she was projecting a fake smile.

"Indeed, the guards are here to escort you." Raga kept his words soft and shallow as if he was afraid someone would hear.

However Maci only smiled at him containing her fear, guilt and regret. A flash back came to her at that very moment. From when she was just a child seeing her father come home from a mission, to The Great Trials, the first time she met Sko and Truun, the first kiss between Zuka and her, their very first battle, the first time she saw Raga, even to the very first moment she in her life that was called a hero. Sometimes you don't always return as the hero and Maci knew that, sometimes you live long enough to see yourself become the villain and Maci knew that so many families would see her as just that, she had let Xen die, and she could have stopped it, she could have just listened to the Former Commander but she didn't and now he was even dead.

Exiting the bunker room Maci made her way down the hallway, along the way warrior's stop and stand still lowering their heads with respect, gratitude and honour but it did not feel that way, and Maci knew it wasn't. Entering that lone room where Maci had first boarded the ship at the start of this journey where four guards, they stood at attention was she entered, Raga stopped just at the door way and watched in silence. Maci never looked back at him, she knew he wouldn't be escorted down, not like Maci, his fate was unknown. Extending her hands Maci watched as the electric cuff was zapped around her wrists as she gave a slight jolt to the sensation before she rested her hands downs in front of her. Two guards stepped forward and lowered down to the ground, the other two gestured for Maci and she did just that obediently as she felt her body drop down.

Everything she had done to earn had been lost and she drew in a final breath before her feet touched the ground and she was led on by the Guards. Her unique armour gave her away, everyone stood in silence as Maci took those first few steps. Everyone within that large gathering crowed before the stadium just looked at her, from the Grunts to the Jackals, nobody said a single word and she didn't want them too as she looked forward to the lone phantom that awaited her. In the distance she could see them, Sko, Truun, Zuka and Vorumee. Duran and his Brother where there too probably with the others but Maci didn't see them, she couldn't as she walked right past them all.

It was heart breaking for her to do that, to not say a single thing, to just look forward and it was even harder when she heard Zuka crying out. Tears swelled up in her eyes and both her hearts broke in that instances as she forced her eyes closed, the tears streaming down her face as she tried so very hard to hold in all the emotions, but what for? She was going to face her punishment, for her acts no one could pay but herself.

"MACI!" Zuka cried out again, there was yelling followed by pleas, it wasn't just Zuka.

With one final look back Maci could see Sko, Truun, a few others from Durram state and a few in the crowed began to follow, they were all yelling but Maci couldn't take her eyes from Zuka. His golden eyes glazed with tears as he struggled to understand what was going on, but all Maci could do was faintly smile and wave goodbye before she was shoved into the phantom. Slowly the phantom rose and as it did Maci could see the uproar of the crowed, she didn't know why, maybe they wanted to see her punished, maybe her friends had caused such a commotion that the whole crowed had started to fight amongst each other. It was a sad sight as Maci forced herself to look away her eyes filled with tears as she looked to the floor as she knew right then and there she may as well have been dead. They say that death is the most pleasant of all things, and Maci could have taken it, she could have let Jagoree end her but what good would that have been?

Amongst the crowed Zuka fought against one of the guards that pushed him back, they would soon have to start pulling people in as the security fought back hard. How had all of this happened? What on Sanghelios had just happened before Zuka? The Supreme Commander spoke so highly of Maci and yet she was in cuffs being taken away? None of it made sense but the crowed was too strong as Zuka felt himself being pulled away. Sko and Truun where pulling him back yelling something but it was hard to hear over the cries and yells. Following the two out of there, Zuka couldn't help but feel that he was leaving Maci behind, he was losing her and it stung so badly that he felt sick.

Out and away from the crowed, the three stood and looked around, Sko and Truun looked just as shocked as Zuka but perhaps not as emotionally moved like he was. From afar they heard footsteps approach, they stood in shock as they all stood up straight and looked at Vorumee, more like they looked past Vorumee. No one could forget Raga, he had done terrible things and seeing him here and alive was beyond disbelief. Of course Zuka wanted to kill him, he wanted to be the first to leap forward and smash his head in but he held back that urge and looked at Vorumee questioning what was going on.

"It is with a heavy heart that our Kaidon has been…stripped of her ranks and serving time in solitude prison for acts of disobedience." Vorumee said in a cold tone, he couldn't even look at anyone as he said it.

As much as everyone wanted to say or do something, everyone knew that they could do nothing, so when Raga cleared his throat he felt all of their intense glares on him, it's not like you can change back time and make things work out when you know you can't. So with a heavy heart he spoke his words knowing that he would be judged.

" What Maci did…it was Heroic but unfortunately laws are laws…She disobeyed a direct order, her team was killed in the action and so the Arbiter has given her 12 months in isolation, then after that two years to be reinstated as a part of the Stealth Force." Raga said his words with much regret wishing he could do something or say something to stop it all, but you can't and if it wasn't for Maci's actions then maybe she would have faced death.

"And you?" Zuka barked up, it was clear he was upset over everything." What about you huh?"

"As far as I know, the legal data says I'm free." Raga said extending his hands in hopes that they would accept the truth. "I wish it was me being taken away, for Maci doesn't deserve this… She did so much and one simple betrayal has led to this…"

They all fell silent, they all knew what was going to be said and nobody wanted to face it, it was a harsh enough reality for all of them. Sko and Truun had both finished their Great trials and had been awarded the rank of Minors. They had both been looking forward to Maci coming back so they could great her with such surprise and great news, Zuka had taken up the position of Governor and they had started to reconstruct Durram into a safer environment. Vorumee had become a Council member for their state and had been hoping to see Maci come back as an achieved warrior.

Everyone was disappointed as they lowered their heads in shame and sadness but the truth be told none of them could do anything, no amount of money could get Maci out and even if she did come out early, it was safe to say that the former glow in her would be gone forever. In the thicket of the silence all of them, Raga, Vorumee, Sko, Truun and Zuka looked up to the fading phantom that carried Maci away from them. The night sky was so dark you could only see the faint glimmer of the craft, but they all felt it, the heart ache, the divide between them all as if their only light in the darkness had just been blown out. This was their Goodbye, this was Maci's reward for fighting to save the lives of others and not a single person in that crowed cared, only the small group of males looking off in the distance felt that very tear.

Only the Future can tell of what is to come.

As for Maci, the phantom flew high within the night sky, the guards stood over watch as Maci sat in a restrained chair, her hands where cuffed yes but of course they had to strap her down and make sure their weapons are in hand watching her like predators. Tonight the air was very cool, the silence was soothing almost as Maci closed her eyes for a brief moment. The darkness around her brought back old nightmares, memories she wanted dead and gone. This was reality, the truth to being a warrior. In the distance Maci could hear something and as she opened her eyes she could see they had arrived at the prison. It was a large complex, fortified and heavily guarded as Maci was jabbed and probed to get up before being pushed and shoved out of the phantom.

That very sound Maci could hear where the cries of prisoners, they must have already known she was coming and as Maci stood within the faint glow of the Phantom and the darkness of this place she knew she had come to understand the human term of Hell. Guards looked at her before she was shoved forward; her body ached as she gulped down her fear and walked into the darkness knowing that this was her very fate awaiting her. The cries of prisoners where like that of fate telling her that this is where she belongs. With a deep breath Maci, with trembling hands and shacking legs entered the large metal doors that would forever more seal her fate.

* * *

 **A/N**

I wish to thank each and every one of you all for the love and support towards this ongoing series. This final chapter was a hard one to do as its closing the door on the former loving and caring Maci and the opening to a much more stronger, realistic and merciless warrior that is to be seen in the next two series.

I want to thank those whom have been keeping up with this series since day one of the creation of A Sangheili Story and also a thank you to those whom have started to read the series. I never expected so many people to love this work of art and it fills me with great joy to be apart of such a wonderful community of awesome people.

I'd also love to thank my amazing friends of Zelso-Data-Network Group. You guys not only gave me the encouragement and push in the right direction with this Series but also you helped me develop as a writer in more ways then I could have thought and I will forever more owe you guys for life.

For the Third part in this fanfic series it will be starting up in June this year. There is also an epilogue to go with this which I shall upload in the next few days. However the journey at the start of this part in the series has been very emotional. I wanted to draw on the fact that sometimes we do foolish things and no matter how much we apologize or try to make things right sometimes we will never escape those very mistakes. It was also about forgiveness and dealing with such anger and hate. Maci has developed into a fine warrior and its thanks to the many readers and friends for the help of that.

Thank you and I look forward to those of you whom join me in the Third part of the series.


End file.
